If only you knew
by condawg1
Summary: This is a typical story about May and Drew meeting again after a while of not seeing each other. It ends up they're going to the same place and they both need partners, so they partner up and does love bloom?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting an Old Friend

_I know what you're thinking another contestshipping story? Well I can't help writing about May and Drew! They just look so cute together!!_

_Max – 14 years old_

_May, Kanyla, and Drew – 16 years old_

_Ash and Jess – 17 years old_

_Brock – 20 years old_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon but I really, really, really wish I did!!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting an Old Friend**

May was alone and on her way to the Crystal (_I made this up!!_) region for the contests. She just split up with Ash, Brook, and Max and is on her own when she bumps into a "charming" friend of hers…

"May, how nice of you to bump into me like that." a certain green haired, green eyed rival smirked.

"DREW? Is that really you?" May was so happy that she pounced on him and embraced him; as soon as she realized what she had done she blushed and stepped back.

"May, nice change." Drew said sarcastically even though he meant it, May's hair had grown longer and down instead of in two pigtails and pulled back by a purple bandana which she had turned into a headband, she was wearing a purple short sleeved dress that fell to her knees, black leggings that went all the way down to her purple sneakers. And around her hip was still a fanny pack only purple this time. She was also taller than the last time they saw each other.

"You look nice too, Drew." May replied blushing as she saw his hair was a bit longer and smoother; he was also wearing a black t-shirt with a purple vest, light blue jeans, a green backpack, and white sneakers. He was also a few inches taller than she was.

"So where are you going May?" Drew asked flicking his hair.

"I'm going to compete in contests in Crystal, I was going to the ferry before I bumped into you." May smiled at him.

"You're going to Crystal?" Drew smirked.

"Yes what's wrong with that?" May frowned slightly.

"Well it's just that in Crystal you need to compete in partnerships. Do you have a partner?" Drew smirked again and flicked his hair.

"Well no but do you have a partner?" She glared at Drew for making her good day twist to bad.

"Yes I do." Drew smirked again while staring at May.

"Who? Do I know this person?" May asked distressed that she was too late on asking Drew to be her partner.

"Yeah you know her, it's you." Drew said simply and started walking toward the ferry.

"Wait, WHAT? I'm your partner? You never even asked?" May said running toward him.

"I didn't think I needed to, seeing that you were desperate and you might need my talent to make it to the Grand Festival." Drew said as May caught up.

As soon as Drew finished May slapped the back of his head, "What was that for?" Drew asked as he was rubbing his head.

"That was for scaring me! I thought that if you already had a partner I wouldn't be able to enter the Grand Festival!" May glared at him but soon forgave him. "Wanna race to the ferry to see who's better at running?"

"We already know who's gonna win." Drew said smirking.

"Who??" May asked.

"Me." Drew flipped his hair.

"What! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I can't win you!" May said as her head grew bigger and bigger and Drew smirked.

'_That was a really stupid thing to say, Drew!_' Drew's inner thought told him, '_Tell her that you'll accept her offer to race. You want to please her don't you?_'

"No it's not that you're a girl that I know I can beat you, it's because you're May and I know I can beat you. But fine, whatever, I don't really care. On the count of 3," Drew said.

He and May got ready to run, "1," they both said together, "2," May smiled at Drew and then said, "3" and ran full speed toward the ferry.

The two got to the ferry at the same time, but May was already panting, Drew flashed a smirk at her, "What tired already?"

May took a deep breath and said indignantly, "No!"

Suddenly figure appeared behind May and attacked her.

"May!" Drew was slightly worried (but his face didn't show it) when suddenly May turned around and laughed.

"May? Are you okay? It's not every day that you get attacked but why are you laughing about it?" Drew asked raising his eyebrows.

"Drew don't worry about a thing! This is my friend, Jess Capier, he lives in my hometown, you know Petalburg City." May said smiling as she kissed Jess's cheek.

Jess wore a red t-shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers with a black backpack with a strap on one of his shoulders

Drew felt his jealousy rise as he saw her lips brushing the brown haired boy's cheek, "Are you okay Drew?" Jess asked.

"If it's about me kissing him on the cheek you have nothing to worry about, he's not only my friend…He's my cousin too!!" May grinned as Drew calmed down.

"I wasn't worried, why do you think I would me worried about some guy hugging you and then you kissing the guy on the cheek?" Drew smirked then flicked his hair.

"Wait a minute…" Jess scrunched up his chocolate brown eyes (very unlike May's sapphire eyes) and then looked like he recognized something…or someone, "Wait, are you Drew? You know the one famous guy coordinator that has a gigantic fan clubs all over the world and has girls waiting on your hands and feet?"

Drew nodded uncertainly, "That's cool that you have all those girls with you…If you have all those girls then why are you with May, my uncool cousin?" Jess asked smiling.

May stomped on Jess's foot.

"I mean my very, very awesome cousin." Jess said but winked at Drew as though saying that he didn't really mean that.

"Ignore my rude cousin! Jess, what are you doing going to Crystal region anyways?" May asked as she turned and stood by Drew.

"Well maybe you don't know May but I'm here because of the gyms." Jess said.

Drew smirked, "Do you have a partner?"

Jess's eyes widened, "You need a partner for the gym battles? I thought you only needed partners for contests."

"Chill out Jess. I'm sure we'll find a female companion for you soon enough." Drew said smirking and flipping his hair.

"Yeah Jess, we'll find you a girlfriend." May smiled.

"I don't need a girlfriend and who said I needed a female companion?" Jess asked blushing a bit.

"I think you'd rather be paired up with a girl than a guy." Drew said with a look that said trust me.

Suddenly another unexpected visitor attacked them except this time it was Drew getting attacked.

"Drew? Are you alright?" May asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I'm okay May. Kanyla! Get off me!" Drew smirked at May before getting up and speaking to the dark haired girl.

Her raven hair was long and would have fallen to her hips if she hadn't put it in a high ponytail. She wore a blue off-the-shoulder dress over a white tank top, her dress fell to her knees and underneath her dress was a pair of white leggings going to her mid-shin, she also had blue sneakers on and a black belt around her waist with Pokéball hanging from it.

"Sorry Drew, just excited to see you again after what? 2 or 3 years?" Kanyla asked as she kissed Drew on the cheek. "Hey, I'm Kanyla! I know this must seem weird, because you don't usually see people going around hugging random people. But anyways I'm Drew's ex-girlfriend."

May sweat dropped, "Um…..I didn't know Drew had a girlfriend…..It's nice to meet you I'm May, and this," She gestured to Jess who was now beside her and was facing Kanyla and Drew, "Is my cousin, Jess."

Drew's eyes just then lit up, "Kanyla, do you still gym battle?"

Kanyla nodded and smiled, "I still coordinate too, do you need a partner for coordinating?"

Drew shook his head then flicked his hair, "No, May's my partner for the contests but her cousin however is in desperate need of a partner for gym battling."

Kanyla flicked her long dark bangs behind her ear and looked at Jess.

"He didn't know that gym battlers needed a partner in Crystal." Drew explained slowly.

"Oh," Kanyla said quietly, then smiled at Jess, "Alright Jess, I'll gym battle with you, but you have to go to contests with me, okay?"

Jess nodded and Kanyla flipped her long ponytail behind her shoulder.

"So we'll see each other later, right?" Kanyla said smiling.

"Yeah, we definitely will." May said nodding.

Kanyla gave a quick wave and then rushed away.

Jess than said, "See you guys later." And walked into the crowd.

It was only Drew and May left in the corner and May was standing and staring out at the ocean while Drew was sitting and barely awake.

Suddenly there was a bump and May lost her balance and landed in Drew's lap, both Drew and May blushed.

"You should get more coordinated, you are after all a coordinator aren't you?" Drew was able to smirk and hide his blush.

"Oops! Sorry, I didn't mean to fall!" May tried standing but her legs grew weak and she sat down again on Drew's lap.

"Sorry again! I can't seem to get up!" May, for some strange and unknown reason to her, was feeling comfortable sitting on Drew's lap and Drew, for another strange reason, felt comfortable letting her sit on his lap.

"It's alright, May, I mean with your grace you couldn't stand up even if you really tried." Drew flipped his hair again.

"What do you mean if I tried?" May glared suspiciously at Drew.

"I mean it's obvious! You like me, just like all of my fan girls." Drew smirked.

May's mouth fell open, "Yeah it's just exactly how you like me like all of my fan guys like me!!"

Drew gaped a bit thinking that she had found out about him having a bit of feelings for him but then he realized that she was bluffing just like he was. "It's alright, it's not your fault I suppose that you have weak knees."

She was glaring at him when he picked her up bridal style and set her down sitting on the seat he just sat in.

"Thanks Drew…" She for once had nothing else to say.

"No problem May, seeing that you need that seat more than me." He was smirking again.

It was another hour before they landed in Ruby City. May scooted over so Drew could sit down again because for some strange reason there were benches on this ferry instead of normal seats.

May became overcome with sleep and fell asleep on Drew's shoulder, which made Drew blush ever so slightly.

--

When they arrived at Ruby City Drew gently shook May until she woke up and she found herself on Drew's shoulder and she blushed.

They found Jess and Kanyla at the Pokemon Center, "Hey lovebirds!" Kanyla and Jess smiled.

"We are not in LOVE!!" Drew and May grew as Kanyla and Jess stood there smirking.

"Well you guys need to get registered, Jess and I already did, and we have our I.D." Kanyla flashed a card out.

May looked at it, "That's a cute picture."

Kanyla smiled, "Thanks."

The two went up to Nurse Joy and she had already had her camera pulled out, "So you guys are doing contests correct?"

May tilted her head, "Correct, how'd you know?"

Nurse Joy gave a small laugh, "I always know these things, I have to, but you are May Maple and you're Drew Hayden correct?"

Drew and May nodded.

"Finally! I was wondering when you guys would be an official couple. Has anyone gotten any pictures of you yet?" Nurse Joy asked as she typed some things into her computer.

"What?" May asked her eyes nearly popping out of her face.

"You have to be a couple this year to enter the contests here." Nurse Joy explained patiently.

"Are you serious?" May asked.

"I'm not kidding." Nurse Joy said.

"Oh," May said quietly.

"So how do we get our I.D.'s?" Drew asked.

"Well first I'd like proof that you two are a couple." Nurse Joy said professionally.

"How do we prove that?" Drew asked.

"Well I take a picture of you two kissing on the lips, and then we'll take a normal picture of you two together." Nurse Joy said picking up her camera.

Before May could object, Drew had pulled her face towards his and their lips connected. A shock went through the two teen's bodies.

When they pulled away May turned away blushing a brilliant red and her fingertips laying on her lips. Drew smirked and then asked, "Did you get our picture?"

Nurse Joy nodded, "Yes, it was perfect. Now the normal one?"

May seemed to have recovered and Drew pulled her towards him, his arm around her shoulder and smirked and May smiled.

Nurse Joy took the picture and then she typed some things on the computer and then printed out the I.D. card, "Here you go."

Drew took the I.D. card and then Nurse Joy handed him a room key, "Here you go, have a nice day."

Kanyla and Jess were already gone and so Drew and May left to find their room.

Drew found it and opened the room up, the room was decorated red with hearts everywhere, "This is weird."

Drew got to his bed and took off his backpack, vest, and shoes and dropped them into the drawer next to his bed while May took off her shoes and took off her fanny pack and raced off to the bathroom to wash her face.

Jess and Kanyla were in their room laying on one of the beds and talking to each other about one another.

--

Later the group met up in the front of the Pokémon center.

Every room for some reason had a fully stocked closet with clothes for guys and girls. So everyone had changed into something decent to wear to go eating.

May was wearing a purple short sleeved dress that fell to her knees and purple flats, she had also readjusted the purple bandana so that it was a wider headband than before. Kanyla was wearing a blue halter top dress that fell to her knees as well, she wore blue heels that made her taller and she had let out her ponytail and her hair fell around her.

The guys wore a nice button down shirt (Drew wore a black one, Jess wore a red one) and clean jeans, and normal sneakers.

When they walked out they walked to a restaurant that Drew apparently knew about.

Drew had made reservations before so they were escorted to a table immediately.

"What would you girls like to eat? It's all on myself and Jess." Drew asked, as he nodded to Jess as a gesture of agreeing with him.

As soon as they were paid for it was Jess's turn to lead us somewhere.

"When do the girls get to do something?" May asked as she followed Jess.

"When they pay for dinner," Drew replied and then flicked his hair and Jess winked at Drew.

"Oh well I guess they'll always be in charge, May." Kanyla sighed playfully.

"That means that we'll have to order more food next time." May smirked at Drew.

Drew and Jess sweat dropped.

"Here we are!" Jess said proudly.

"Where exactly are we?" May asked

"We are on a rooftop!" Jess grinned.

"Yeah, a really dirty rooftop! Why are we here?" May asked more specifically.

"You'll see." Drew answered mysteriously.

Suddenly there were fireworks all over the sky.

"Oh my goodness! This is great but why are there fireworks?" Kanyla asked.

"It's celebrating the starting of the contests." Drew said.

"Tomorrow's there's a contest here in Ruby City isn't there?" May asked wanting to make sure.

"Yeah," Drew said and they watched the fireworks.

They got back to the Pokemon Center and Jess and Kanyla walked to their room and Drew and May went to theirs.

"I'm gonna go outside for a while." He threw her a rose and walked away.

As soon as he walked outside he felt a bit sad that he had left May. Little did he know that May was feeling a bit down too as she put the rose he had given her in a glass of water.

At the exact same time May and Drew thought the same thing except about each other!

Drew thinking, 'If only May knew...'

While May was thinking, 'If only Drew knew...'

* * *

_Condawg1: Awww isn't that just sooooo cute?!_

_May: Can't believe out of all the people I have to kiss I have to kiss __**HIM**__!!_

_Drew: What's wrong with kissing me? You should feel honored that you get to kiss me! Me on the other hand had to kiss you!_

_May: Why would I feel honored?? And why wouldn't you feel at least good that you got to kiss me??_

_Condawg1: Don't worry you won't miss much... They're just going to be fighting. Until next time, see you!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Unexpected Twist

_Condawg1: So how did you enjoy my first chapter? I know what you're thinking how amateur are you? Well the thing is I am an amateur! And also…_

_May: No you're not! You're really good, just don't make me like him too much._

_Drew: May, May, May, you should be proud to like me, Condawg1 just don't make me like her. I would rather date Kanyla again._

_Kanyla: REALLY??_

_Drew: No, I was just saying that Kanyla, but just so you remember you broke up with me… I think… Anyways aren't you supposed to be dating Jess?_

_Jess: Yeah, I agree with Drew, you are supposed to be dating me!_

_Kanyla: Sorry, just asking and I have boys on my case._

_May: Tell me about it, guys can be so dumb sometimes._

_Drew and Jess: HEY!!_

_Drew: Sure, says the person who likes me so much._

_May: Whatevs I don't like you and we're pretending to date each other so we can be in the contests!_

_Jess: May, what you just said about me was harsh. We are cousins after all._

_Kanyla: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!! Let's just get on with the chapter, and just so y'all know, Condawg1 doesn't own Pokémon_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Unexpected Twist**

When May woke up she found herself feeling a bit excited, then she remembered that the contests start today.

She rubbed her eyes as she stood up but then as she was about to leave to take a shower, she found a rose on the desk near her bed.

She picked up the rose and smelled it and found a note from (I'm sure you all know who) Drew.

_May, See me outside in the gardens at around 8:00 – 8:30 and we'll have breakfast with each other before the contest. I also need to tell you something I just barely found out. –Drew_

May looked at the clock, it said 7:00.

May showered and put on her usual uniform outfit and then walked out.

--

She finally got to the gardens at 8:30 exactly and found Drew.

"What took you so long?" Drew asked glaring at her.

"I'm sorry but it takes time for a girl to get ready and look as good as this. I mean you guys have it easy you take a shower, thrown on some clothes, then you go. Girls have to take a shower, put on their clothes, brush their hair, and put on make-up." May said exasperated.

"Figures," Drew smirked and flicked his hair.

"Let's go, I thought you said we were going to go to breakfast, I'm starving!" May said.

Drew sweat dropped, "Don't rush, we'll get there… Maybe…"

May glared at Drew as he flicked his hair again, "Don't you ever get tired of flicking your hair? Oh yeah, in the note you said you had to tell me something. So what did you have to tell me?"

"I'll tell you during breakfast." Drew said as he walked away making May follow him.

--

They went to a café nearby where they served both human and Pokémon food.

May let her Beautifly and Skitty out while Drew let his Roselia, Masquerain, and Absol, they ordered pancakes and a lot of Pokémon food.

"Why did you only bring Beautifly and Skitty?" Drew asked curious.

"I felt like I should catch more exotic Pokémon now." May said.

The food came and while they were eating Drew told May the thing he was going to tell her, "May, it's a tradition in Crystal, I believe,but we have to sing for the first contest."

"WHAT??" May practically choked on her breakfast and made everyone around her look.

"Sorry." She shrunk.

"Well I know that I can sing but can you?" Drew asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"Well…I can….I just don't want to….I'm not very good….No wait I can't sing….Yes I can…No I can't…" May started stuttering.

"Can you or can't you?" Drew asked in his calm, arrogant way.

"Ummm…" May was thinking to win or to skip.

"If you can't we're going enter anyways because I can always save us from your awful voice." Drew said flicking his hair.

"I can sing! I can probably sing better than you!" May whispered as loud in his ear as she dared.

"Okay then prove it, I'll go and pick a duet and you'll go and pick a duet and we'll then choose which one we'll sing." Drew said smirking, as he returned his Pokémon, threw a red rose at May then left.

* * *

_Condawg1: I know what y'all are thinking, why is this chapter so freakin' short?? Well I don't really know either…_

_May: Why is this chapter so short?? I really, really wanted to kick Drew's butt at singing!!_

_Drew: Face it May, you are never going to kick my butt at anything._

_May: Says you!_

_Jess and Kanyla: Where were we in this chapter??_

_Condawg1: The next chapter will have you in it, and I didn't feel like putting you guys in. So remember to review!_


	3. Chapter 3: Singing Together  Practicing

_Condawg1: I know, I know the last chapter was sort of a letdown because it was so short but I really needed to stop there. Don't know why just needed to._

_May: I'm so excited, do I outshine Drew in this??_

_Everyone but May sweat drops._

_Drew: May, you just wish you could be as good as me._

_May: Yeah right just like I'm so in love with you. You want to be me deep down on the inside._

_Drew: That's right you are in love with me, you just admitted it. And I don't want to be like you! If I wanted to be like you I would be like a potato or something dumb like that!_

_Everyone but Drew and May sweat drops._

_Jess: You know what I think everyone has had enough of your bickering! Drew you like May and May you like Drew!_

_Drew and May: I don't love that person!! Are you kidding??_

_Condawg1: Time to get on with the story but first–_

_Kanyla: She doesn't own Pokémon!_

_Condawg1: And I don't own any of the songs that are sung in this. As they sing them I will mention who really sings them. And also you'll find out about a few people from May's past one who might not be so fond of Drew and the other might not be fond of May_

_Note: I also added MSN since it was so popular but I'm not sure how to do it so I'm inventing up a different MSN!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Singing Together – Practicing**

Drew was in the Library searching for the perfect song to sing. He was also researching about the singing contest.

It turned out that there were many singing contests in Crystal Region but all of them included 3 rounds. The first round you had to sing and do an appeal with your Pokémon and your partner, if you got eliminated then it's the same as the normal contests, you can't go back in and redo it. The second round you had to sing another song that would also impress the judges but this round the judges will judge you more harshly, you also use Pokémon and it's yet another elimination round. The last one you don't have Pokémon which will make it harder to impress the judges. You will have to sing against one other team.

--

May was looking for a computer to use when she bumped into someone.

"Do you know a May from, Petalburg City?" A mailperson asked.

"Oh yes that's me." May said questioning him with her eyes.

"Oh this package is for you." He handed the package over and walked away.

She opened it up and discovered a surprise inside. She pulled out a light blue laptop.

She opened it up and discovered a note scribbled from her childhood friend, Brendan Birch, the scientist's son.

_May, haven't seen you in a while MSN me! –Brend_

She smiled and went to her room.

She turned on her new laptop and went to MSN Pokémon.

Her username was – Love life! Don't you? (_Author's Note! – For MSN - Bold Italics Username and Italics Typing or whatever you call it._)

_**Love life! Don't you?:**_

_Hey Brendan, What's up with you?_

_**Pokémon's next Master (Brendan):**_

_Not much how about you?_

_**Love life! Don't you?:**_

_I'm pretending to be Drew's, you know green haired, green eyed jerk, girlfriend._

_**Pokémon's next Master:**_

_Why are you pretending to be his girlfriend if you hate him?_

_**Love life! Don't you?:**_

_Because…_

_**Pokémon's next Master:**_

_Because why??_

_**Love life! Don't you?:**_

_Contests._

_**Pokémon's next Master:**_

_Contests?_

_**Love life! Don't you?:**_

_You have to be a couple to compete. Why? Jealous?_

_**Pokémon's next Master:**_

_If you have to be a couple then don't compete…Isn't Jess over there?? Can't you get him to compete with you?? Yes very jealous!!_

May was a bit nervous when she saw that he had typed that he was jealous.

_**Love life! Don't you?:**_

_What do you mean by jealous?_

_**Pokémon's next Master:**_

_I love you May._

May's eyes widened at that.

_**Love life! Don't you?:**_

…

May signed out of that conversation and started looking for a song to compete with Drew.

She tried taking her mind off of the conversation she just had with Brendan.

She had liked him more than a friend once too. But that was a long time ago and when she tried getting him to ask her out on a date he had said no.

She hadn't really like him like that though she had just imagined it.

She then went on MSN again and saw that Misty, Ash, Max, Brock, and Jess were on.

_**Love life! Don't you?:**_

_Hey everyone!_

_**Misty's my soulmate (Ash):**_

_Hey May, how is it in Crystal?_

_**Love life! Don't you?:**_

_It's awesome! Hey have you met my cousin, Jess?_

_**Battling, Running, Wrestling, What don't I do? (Jess):**_

_My name's Jess._

_**Please oh Please will someone be mine? (Brock):**_

_I'm Brock._

_**Misty's my soulmate:**_

_I'm Ash_

_**I'm gonna be Pokémon Master! (Max):**_

_I'm Max_

_**Ash is cute but he's so dense (Misty):**_

_I'm Misty_

_**Love life! Don't you?:**_

_Hey Jess where are you?_

_**Battling, Wrestling, Running, What don't I do?:**_

_Kanyla and I are practicing in our room._

_**Misty's my soulmate:**_

_I'm dense?_

_**Love life! Don't you?:**_

_Ash, Misty are you dating now?_

_**Ash is cute but he's so dense:**_

_Ya, we've been dating since you got us together._

_**Misty's my soulmate:**_

_I'm dense?_

_**Please oh Please will someone be mine?: **_

_Yea_

_**Ash is cute but he's so dense:**_

_It says it on my screen name_

_**Love life! Don't you?:**_

_Gotta agree with Misty._

_**I'm gonna be Pokémon Master!:**_

_Ya_

_**I'm gonna be Pokémon Master!:**_

_So how's the contests in Crystal?_

_**Love life! Don't you?:**_

_Good except I'm Drew's girlfriend…_

_**I'm gonna be Pokémon Master!:**_

_What??_

_**Please oh Please will someone be mine?: **_

_What??_

_**Misty's my soulmate:**_

_Whoa you're kidding right?_

_**Ash is cute but he's so dense:**_

_I'm gonna have to say this, have you gone mad??_

May looked at her watch, it was now 9:30, the contest started at noon.

_**Love life! Don't you?:**_

_G2G! Come on line l8er. Cya_

May texted Drew on her Pokétech, "_hey drew, where r u? where should we meet?_"

Drew texted back, "_im at the library, let's meet up front in 5._"

May put her laptop into her backpack then ran downstairs.

--

Drew was standing there waiting, "Where are we going?"

Drew smirked, "Come on and you'll see."

Ten minutes later they were in a clearing surrounded by flowers.

May looked around, "Where do you find these places?"

Drew flicked his hair and smirked, "If I told you then how could I surprise you?"

"Okay whatever, what song did you pick?" May asked.

"I just chose _I Never Thought_." Drew asked looking at her expectantly.

"I picked _No Air_." May said.

"Let's try _I never thought_ first." Drew suggested.

"Alright." May agreed. She then grabbed her laptop.

"Hey when did you get that?" Drew asked looking at it.

"My friend gave it to me." May said simply. She went to the internet and got _I never thought_.

_**Drew:**__ Just an ordinary day  
Started out the same old way  
But when I looked into your eyes  
__Right then I knew I found the one_

_**May:**__ When I saw you smile at me  
I felt the quivering through my knees  
All along I knew someday  
I'd give my heart to someone just like you_

_**Drew:**__ Baby, everyday has always been the same thing  
Till you came along_

_**Drew and May:**__ Now it's amazing  
What a pleasant change  
A thousand words I still can't explain  
I never thought I'd be in love, in love like this  
I never thought I'd be a fool, just for one kiss  
I never thought that I'd be here with someone like you  
Never thought that I would be in love the way that I do_

_**Drew and May:**__ Baby, everyday has always been the same thing  
Till you came along  
Now it's amazing  
What a pleasant change  
A thousand words I still can't explain  
I never thought I'd be in love, in love like this  
I never thought I'd be a fool, just for one kiss  
I never thought that I'd be here with someone like you  
Never thought that I would be in love the way that I do_

_**Drew:**__ Here I am still around and wondering_

_**Drew and May:**__ How did I make it without you  
Like a fairy tale that has just came true  
I'm so in love with you  
I never thought I'd be in love, in love like this  
I never thought I'd be a fool, just for one kiss  
I never thought that I'd be here with someone like you  
Never thought that I would be in love the way that I do_

"That was pretty good, May. But I was better of course." Drew smirked but even as he smirked he thought she had the voice of an angel while May thought his voice was good enough for the gods.

"Okay now it's my turn." May said as she changed it to _No Air_.

_**May: **__Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_**May:**__ If I should die before I wake  
__It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh_

_**Drew: **__I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

_**May: **__But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_**Drew and May: **__Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
_

_**May and Drew: **__Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_**May: **__No air, air  
__**Drew: **__No air, air  
__**May: **__No air, air  
__**Drew: **__No air, air_

_**Drew: **__I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

_**May: **__But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care_

_**May: **__So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_**Drew: **__Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_**May and Drew: **__No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air_

_**Drew and May: **__Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
_

_**Drew: **__Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air  
_

_**May and Drew: **__Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
_

_**May: **__Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_**May and Drew: **__No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air_

"They're both really good songs but which one should we use?" May asked not knowing about the 3 rounds and other things Drew had learned.

"Well let's use _I never thought_ first then _No Air_ in the second round then if we make it to the third round then let's do _the Chase_. Is that okay?" Drew looked up at May and she was confused.

"There are 3 rounds." Drew explained.

"Oh…" May thought, "What about our Pokémon?"

"We have to use them with our song for the first and second round." Drew said.

"Let's try _the Chase_ then we'll practice with our Pokémon," May suggested as she looked at her watch, which said 9:55 then got it on her laptop.

_(Tell me what I can say to win your heart)(Crossing over to you)_

_**Drew:**__ Why you gotta play it cool like that.  
I saw your eyes keep looking at me (uh huh).  
Yeah, I'm talking to you.  
Put up a front but I see through you._

_**May:**__ You must be crazy for thinking like that,  
Caught you many times starring at me (uh huh).  
Yeah I'm talking to you.  
Why you gotta act like I'm a fool._

_**Drew:**__ Round in a circle so many games._

_**May:**__ Sooner or later I'll have my way._

_**Drew and May:**__ Cut to the chase because you show it, over and over.  
You want to get closer to me and you know it.  
So why don't you just make your move.  
I've got all my love just waiting for you._

_**May:**__ All your boys they've been telling me.  
You went and told them you wanted me (uh huh).  
Baby that's a fact.  
Now tell me what you gonna do about that._

_**Drew:**__ Even your friends they've been telling me.  
You went around and asked for me (uh huh).  
Now that I'm right here.  
Say what to me, baby I'm all ears._

_**May:**__ So tell me what are you running for?_

_**Drew:**__ Give me a sign and then I'll be yours._

_**Drew and May: **__Cut to the chase because you show it, over and over.  
You want to get closer to me and you know it.  
So why don't you just make your move.  
I've got all my love just waiting for you._

_Cut to the chase because you show it, over and over.  
You want to get closer to me and you know it.  
So why don't you just make your move.  
I've got all my love just waiting for you._

_**Drew:**__ Round in a circle so many games._

_**May:**__ Sooner or later I'll have my way._

_**REWIND**_

_**Drew and May:**__ Cut to the chase because you show it, over and over.  
You want to get closer to me and you know it.  
So why don't you just make your move.  
I've got all my love just waiting for you._

"That's the perfect ending song except we need to borrow some people." May smiled a little secret smile.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" Drew asked.

"Do you have a MSN account?" May asked.

"No…why?" Drew asked flicking his hair unsurely.

"Come here then!" May pulled him toward the ground.

"Shouldn't we practice first?" Drew asked.

"Oh yeah….fine but after I'm making you a MSN!!" May said disappointed then happy.

They trained from 10:00 – 11:30.

"Now come on," May pulled him down next to her again.

"Pick a username and password then pick a screen name."

Drew went online and started talking to Misty and Kanyla, who were the only ones online.

_**Master Coordinator (Drew):**_

_Misty? Kanyla?_

_**Ash is cute but he's so dense:**_

_Drew is that you?_

_**Master Coordinator:**_

_Who do you think?_

_**Kanyla001 (Kanyla):**_

_That's him!_

_**Ash is cute but he's so dense:**_

_I heard from Max that you and May are dating!! Is it true??_

Drew looked up to see where May was, she was practicing her moves with Beautifly.

_**Master Coordinator:**_

_I wish…NOT!!_

_**Kanyla001:**_

_You like May?!_

_**Master Coordinator:**_

_Yes I really like her Kanyla! Not! Did you not see the NOT!! Up there??_

_**Ash is cute but he's so dense:**_

_You should ask her out on an official date!_

_**Master Coordinator:**_

_NO!! Never!! Why isn't anyone listening to me I don't like May!!_

_**Ash is cute but he's so dense:**_

_You never know until you try,cya_

_**Kanyla001:**_

_Ask her out or else I'll tell her!_

_**Master coordinator:**_

_But I don't like her!! I only like her as a friend!!_

_**Kanyla001:**_

_Whatevs When you're ready to admit your feelings tell me and I'll help. Cya_

Drew logged off and gave the computer back to May, "We'd better get going the contest should start soon."

"Okay you go and I'm going to join you later." May said carelessly.

Drew had a mask of complete horror.

"Don't worry it'll be quick. Promise!" With that May ran off leaving Drew hoping that she wouldn't make them have to forfeit.

* * *

_Condawg1: Now we know how Drew feels!!_

_Drew: No you don't, didn't you read?_

_May: I can't wait to see the next chapter, it's getting exciting!!_

_Jess: Why weren't Kanyla and I in it more?_

_Kanyla: Yeah why weren't we in it more?_

_Condawg1: Because I couldn't find a spot for you._

_Ash: Misty, why is your MSN Ash is cute but he's so dense?_

_Misty: Ash stop asking! You don't get it do you? You are dense!!_

_May: Drew could you hand me the popcorn this is getting good!_

_Drew: What popcorn?? I don't see any popcorn so how could there be any popcorn?_

_May: What do you mean there's no popcorn??_

_Drew: I mean, there's no popcorn!!_

_May: WHAT!?_

_Condawg1: Love is in the air! Please review and suggest!_

_Drew and May: No it isn't!!_

_Author's Note: Sorry all of those who read this before, I needed to fix it so sorry!_


	4. Chapter 4: Singing Together  Contest

_Condawg1: Hey I'm back!_

_May: Why did you take my chocolate bar?? I really wanted chocolate!!_

_Drew: I didn't take it! Why would I take something like that?_

_Condawg1: They're back too._

_Kanyla: Jess and I better be in the story more!_

_Jess: Yeah!! I'm tired of getting left out!_

_Brock: I need a better life than this…I need a girlfriend…_

_Max: Why don't you go ask Nurse Joy?_

_Brock: GREAT IDEA!!_

_Max: Just Joking!! Come back she'll just reject you again!_

_Brendan: May, I got you another chocolate bar!_

_May: Thanks Brendan, but I still don't have feelings for you._

_Brendan walks away dejectedly._

_Condawg1: Don't own Pokémon!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Singing Together: The Contest**

Drew was waiting in the locker room for May, _'Where is she?'_

May finally came bursting into the locker room withtwo bags.

"What are those for?" Drew asked.

She handed one to him, inside werethree outfits and a pair of white sneakers.

The first one he pulled out was a pair of black jeans and a green t-shirt and a white button down shirt.

The second one was a pair of slacks and a red sweater.

The last one was a pair of khaki shorts, a blue t-shirt, and a white jacket with blue strips across.

"What are these for?" Drew asked again.

"The first one you pulled out is for our first song the second one is for the second song and the third one is for our third song!" May said as she went and changed.

Drew shrugged and changed too.

When he went out, he saw May standing there in a green short sleeved shirt, black jean miniskirt, and green flats. Her hair was in two loose pigtails.

"When are we going up?" She asked as she walked up to him and leaned on his shoulder while he awkwardly put his arm around her so they looked like a couple.

"We're going up after Kanyla and Jess." Drew said simply as all the guys in the locker room glanced at him jealously and all the girls glared at May.

--

Kanyla walked out first wearing a red sleeveless shirt, jean skirt, and sneakers.

Then Jess came out wearing a red t-shirt, baggy jeans, and black sneakers.

They both let out their Pokémon, Kanyla, let out her Swablu and Jess let out his Starley.

_**Kanyla and Jess: **We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach_

The two bird Pokémon flew upward spinning around with each other.

_If we're trying  
So we're breaking free  
__You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are_

The two Pokémon then jolted down and then split up and flew parallel with the ground.

_Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts  
__But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe  
__We're breakin' free  
__We're soarin'_

Jess's Starley started flying up.

_Flyin' _

Kanyla's Swablu followed Jess's Starley.

_There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
__If we're trying  
__Yeah, we're breaking free  
__Oh, we're breakin' free _

_**Kanyla:** Ohhhh_

_**Jess:** Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control_

The two Pokémon had come back down and were flying together looping and flipping and all sorts of tricks.

_**Kanyla:** Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls_

_**Kanyla and Jess:**Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see_

_**Jess:** We're breakin' free_

_**Kanyla:** We're soarin'_

Kanyla and Jess had started dancing now and the two Pokémon flew around them.

_**Jess:** Flyin' _

_**Kanyla and Jess:**There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach _

_**Jess:** If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free_

_**Kanyla:** Ohhhh runnin'_

Kanyla ran away from Jess grinning and then turned around.

_**Jess:** Climbin'  
To get to that place _

Jess ran after her and lifted her up much to her gleeful surprise.

_**Kanyla and Jess:** To be all that we can be_

_**Jess:** Now's the time_

_**Kanyla and Jess:** So we're breaking free_

_**Jess:** We're breaking free_

_**Kanyla:** Ohhh , yeah_

_**Jess:** More than hope  
More than faith_

Jess and Kanyla were dancing around again. Starley and Swablu following them.

_**Kanyla:** This is true  
This is fate  
And together_

_**Kanyla and Jess:**We see it comin'_

_**Jess:** More than you  
More than me_

_**Kanyla:** Not a want, but a need_

_**Kanyla and Jess:**Both of us breakin' free_

_**Kanyla:** Soarin'_

Kanyla had spun out of Jess's grip and then Jess had ran after her catching her before she fell.

_**Jess:** Flyin' _

_**Kanyla and Jess: **There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying _

_**Jess:** Yeah we're breaking free_

_**Kanyla:** Breaking free  
We're runnin' _

_**Jess:** Ohhhh, climbin'_

_**Kanyla and Jess:**To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time_

_**Jess:** Now's the time_

_**Kanyla:** So we're breaking free_

_**Jess:** Ohhh, we're breaking free_

_**Kanyla:** Ohhhh_

Kanyla and Jess looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

_**Kanyla and Jess: **You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are_

They returned their Pokémon and waited for the scores.

Rivie, Crystal Region's on MC said, "And that was Jess and Kanyla doing _Breaking Free_. Let's see what the judges say about that."

They all turned to the judges' table, Nurse Joy spoke first, "I think you were both very good but you need more practice on some of the notes and syncing with your Pokémon, I give you a 9."

Then a Pokémon master, James Bridshew, said, "You were both wonderful but you had a lot of kinks with your Pokémon, 8."

Then Brianna Willows, James's girlfriend and Contest winner said, "Ohhh I just loved that and I love that song and your Pokémon were so totally awesome!! I give you a 10!!"

Rivie then said, "The scores add up to 27! Let's see if anyone will beat that score? Next is May and Drew singing, _I Never Thought_!"

--

Drew let out his Masquerain and May let out her Beautifly.

_**Drew:** Just an ordinary day  
Started out the same old way  
But when I looked into your eyes  
Right then I knew I found the one_

Drew and May smiled at each other looking into each other's eyes as their Pokémon trailed behind them.

_**May:** When I saw you smile at me  
I felt the quivering through my knees  
All along I knew someday  
I'd give my heart to someone just like you_

_**Drew:** Baby, everyday has always been the same thing T  
ill you came along_

Drew smirked and he had took her hands in his and danced.

_**Drew and May:** Now it's amazing  
What a pleasant change  
A thousand words I still can't explain  
I never thought I'd be in love, in love like this  
I never thought I'd be a fool, just for one kiss  
I never thought that I'd be here with someone like you  
Never thought that I would be in love the way that I do_

Beautifly flew around the contest hall and Masquerain was following behind.

_**Drew and May:** Baby, everyday has always been the same thing  
Till you came along  
Now it's amazing  
What a pleasant change  
A thousand words I still can't explain  
I never thought I'd be in love, in love like this  
I never thought I'd be a fool, just for one kiss  
I never thought that I'd be here with someone like you  
Never thought that I would be in love the way that I do_

May looked up at Drew and fell into him.

_**Drew:** Here I am still around and wondering_

_**Drew and May:** How did I make it without you  
Like a fairy tale that has just came true  
I'm so in love with you  
I never thought I'd be in love, in love like this  
I never thought I'd be a fool, just for one kiss  
I never thought that I'd be here with someone like you  
Never thought that I would be in love the way that I do._

Drew smirked and handed her a rose.

"I have something to tell you W-O-W!! You two have chemistry all right, you guys sound like you were made for each other!! Let's see what the judges think." Rivie said as she turned.

Nurse Joy, James, and Brianna all said at the same time, "10!"

Nurse Joy burst out laughing, "You guys sound so professional!! I love it that you did that song like that!!"

James and Brianna were holding hands and turned to them and smiled as they said softly, "You guys reminded us of each other!"

May and Drew held hands and returned their Pokémon. Then they bowed and walked into the locker room as they separated.

--

"May! That was cute, you guys are totally going to win!!" Kanyla smiled and hugged May then went over to Drew.

"Drew! I didn't know you could sing…" She was looking at him curiously as she trailed off then smiled and hugged him.

Jess came over, "Cuz! Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that?"

"Jess, I didn't want to! I've never sung in public till today you know." May said as she hugged him.

"Drew! Did you take singing lessons or something cause your voice is like way professional kind of girly actually." Jess said teasing Drew.

"Oh yeah and how'd you sing so well out there? Did you get someone to record their voice and you just lip sync?" Drew smirked and flipped his hair.

--

They finally put up the second round finalists.

There werefour pairs, Drew and May; Jess and Kanyla; Harley and Solidad; and Brendan and Juliana.

May looked at the board and saw Brendan's face and a girl that looked almost identical to Kanyla.

Kanyla looked around and saw Juliana, "Julie, is that you?"

A teen the same age as all of them ran up to Kanyla and Kanyla hugged her.

"Hey Juliana, who's this?" Brendan asked as he walked up then he saw May.

"May? Is that you?" Brendan asked.

"The one and only, Brend, is Juliana your girlfriend?"

Juliana answered for him, "Well I guess we might be a couple but it's only for the contests."

"Juliana's my best friend from my hometown, how do you know Brendan?" Kanyla asked.

Brendan had silver hair and light blue eyes, not resembling May in anyway.

Drew was worried that this might be an old boyfriend and that she would have feelings for him again but then he thought, _'Why am I worried?'_

His inner voice said, '_Because you love May!_' Drew tried reassuring himself that, the reason was he thought he might lose his partner but something inside of him told him it wasn't.

He then looked at May and caught her eye then tossed her a rose, "I'm going to go out for a while, the second contest doesn't start until 6:00 in the evening."

May was confused but she let him go anyways.

--

May left a little while after Drew did and she sat at the edge of the nearby lake and opened up her laptop.

She went on MSN and found Drew on too.

Little did she know that he had gotten a new laptop while she was shopping and it was from a fan girl of his.

And she also didn't know that he was sitting on the hill over looking the lake.

_**Love life! Don't you?:**_

_Hey Drew where r u?_

_**Master Coordinator:**_

_Somewhere…_

Then Drew went out of that conversation and started a new one with Ash.

_**Misty's my soul mate:**_

_Hey drew saw u compete on t.v. having fun?_

_**Master Coordinator:**_

_I guess…_

_**Master Coordinator:**_

_G2G._

And then Drew went wandering around the gardens. (_And guess who he spots…_)

May on the other hand was talking to Misty, Brock, Max, and now Ash.

_**Love life! Don't you?:**_

Hey can u guys get here 2morrow at 9:00 morning?

_**Misty's my soul mate:**_

_Yeah I could. Y?_

_**Ash is cute but he's so dense:**_

_Yea._

_**I'm gonna be Pokémon Master!:**_

_Ya_

_**Please oh Please will someone be mine?:**_

_Of course._

_**Love life! Don't you?:**_

_I need you guys to perform with Drew and me if we make it to the final round._

_**Love life! Don't you?:**_

_Hey Max, Ash, Brock could u guy get out of our conversation so I can talk to misty alone?_

_**Misty's my soul mate:**_

_Fine, cya!_

_**I'm gonna be Pokémon Master!:**_

_Cya!_

_**Please oh Please will someone be mine?:**_

_G2G anyways. Bye!_

_**Ash is cute but he's so dense:**_

_What's wrong may?_

_**Love life! Don't you?:**_

_Nothing I just wanted 2 talk 2 u without the nutty guys!_

_**Ash is cute but he's so dense:**_

_Lol but what's wrong?_

_**Love life! Don't you?:**_

_Well this guy named Brendan likes me but I don't like him in the way that he likes me._

_**Ash is cute but he's so dense:**_

_I can't help you with that sorry G2G someone wants 2 battle me. Cya!_

May logged off of MSN when she heard someone behind her.

"DREW!!" May screamed way loud.

"What the freak, May? All I'm trying to do is read your conversation and you try to deafen me?" Drew asked as he was laughing really hard.

"What did you read?" May asked about to push him into the water.

"That Brendan likes you!" Drew kept on laughing.

"What's wrong with that?" May asked glaring at him.

"Someone likes you…" He laughed even louder, then May dragged him somewhere with her.

"May where are we going?" He asked once he stopped laughing.

"I'm going to torture you until 5:30." May said smirking.

"No. No! NO!! Not….Not…" Drew couldn't even say it.

"Shopping!" May yelled as they entered the vast mall.

They went through only a fourth of the mall when it was 5:00, but May had also tortured Drew by making him try on clothes and watching her try on clothes and rating by her rating scale how good they looked on her.

--

They went back to the Contest Hall.

Drew came out first and then May walked out wearing a red dress that flowed down to her ankles and she was wearing heels. Her hair was straightened and was flaring out a bit at the right places.

She walked over to Drew and kissed him on the cheek.

Drew whispered to her, "Why'd you do that?"

May whispered back, "Because people are getting suspicious that we're not a couple."

Drew nodded than told her, "We're going first."

--

They walked out together holding hands and let out their Pokémon.

Drew let out his Absol while May let out her Skitty.

_**May: **__Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_**May:**__ If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh_

The two had drifted away and May had glanced over to Drew as Absol and Skitty were doing some kind of dance between the two of them.

_**Drew: **__I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

Drew had looked at May and the two were now singing in the background of each other's part.

_**May: **__But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

Skitty was now leaping and doing a flip over Absol every time he approached.

_**Drew and May: **__Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air_

May and Drew walked toward each other and stopped.

_**May and Drew: **__Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_**May: **__No air, air  
__**Drew: **__No air, air  
__**May: **__No air, air  
__**Drew: **__No air, air_

_**Drew: **__I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

Drew got closer to May.

_**May: **__But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care_

May took a few steps in Drew direction.

_**May: **__So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_**Drew: **__Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

Drew walked toward May again.

_**May and Drew: **__No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air_

_**Drew and May: **__Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air_

The two were now almost touching and Absol and Skitty running circles around them.

_**Drew: **__Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_**May and Drew: **__Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air_

_**May: **__Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

Their fingertips almost touched and when then finally did their fingers were entwined together and the two closed the space between them.

_**May and Drew: **__No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air_

When they finished they bowed and returned their Pokémon and smiled waiting for Rivie.

"Again, a magnificent show from May and Drew! They did the song _No Air_! Let's give them a hand then, let's see what the judges say." Rivie was bouncing around the arena as the crowd went wild.

The audience, Rivie, Drew, and May all looked at the judges.

"I love you guys singing together! I can feel the intense love between you two when you sing and I love it so much, you guys receive a 10 from me!" Nurse Joy smiled at the two.

James and Brianna said at the same time, "10!"

Then James said, "Drew, I don't know how you did it but you have a beautiful girlfriend and a fantastic voice, you remind me of well ME! But you have a better voice."

Brianna exploded with joy, "May you are so lucky to be with someone with looks, grace, voice, you know what I mean the whole package! Be careful not to lose him! You are also very lucky to be able to live up to your boyfriend like I can live up to mine."

"And that means that Drew and May have received two 30s in a row! They are definitely going to be in the finals but whose going to be against them?" Rivie smiled as she bounded around the arena.

--

"Next is Jess and Kanyla singing, _God Bless the Broken Road_!" Rivie shouted as Jess and Kanyla came out.

Jess was wearing a deep blue button down shirt over a pair of dark blue jeans. Kanyla wore a blue sleeveless dress that ruffled at the end slightly near her knees and she wore blue heels. Her hair was in a bun with some hair framing her face.

Jess let out a new Pokémon and Kanyla let out a new Pokémon as well.

Jess had said, "Let's go, Blazeflame!"

"Woah! New Pokémon!" May said and flashed her Pokédexette.

"Blazeflame, the fierce fire Pokémon. This Pokémon is often found near the edges of a volcano."

The Pokémon was a vibrant red. It looked like Roselia but instead of roses at its hands, it had flames, instead of the points at the top it was also replaced by flames.

Kanyla had said, "Let's go Icefrost!"

"Another new Pokémon." Drew commented as his Pokédex came out.

"Icefrost, the beautiful ice Pokémon. Almost longed after by every Pokémon, Icefrost is an icy cold fiend, it's rumored that Icefrost's heart is made of ice."

The Pokémon was a silvery blue. It resembled Blaze flame but had blue flame like things as its hands, and at the top was almost an ice crown.

_**Kanyla: **__I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

Icefrost and Blazeflame were shooting attacks at each other.

_**Jess and Kanyla: **__Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

Kanyla and Jess were holding hands gazing into each other's eyes while Icefrost's and Blazeflame's attacks hit each other meeting right in the middle of the two Pokémon._**Jess: **__I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

Blazeflame and Icefrost had stopped and then the two Pokémon set their final blow and threw it into the air._**Jess and Kanyla: **__Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you__**Jess: **__Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

Jess and Kanyla were now centimeters away from a kiss. Icefrost and Blazeflame were hitting each other's attacks making slight fireworks._**Jess and Kanyla: **__That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you._

They finished, bowed, and returned their Pokémon while waited for what Rivie to say.

"That was G-R-E-A-T!! Let's see what the judges say." Rivie did flips as she said this.

Nurse Joy was the first to say something, "Not many people can pull off doing that song but you did it! The Pokémon's appeal wasn't so great though, they could have gotten hurt, an 8 from me!"

James was smirking, "I think that the routine you just did was kind of overplayed you get to grab a 6 from me."

Brianna looked bright and cheery she said, "I thought it was wonderful! 10 from me!"

Jess and Kanyla smiled and waved cheerfully before running off.

--

"Our next group is Brendan and Juliana doing _At the Beginning_." Rivie shouted.

They watched as Brendan and Juliana did it and got perfect scores like Drew and May.

Kanyla sighed, "Looks like we won't be going on, I'm going to go back to our room."

Jess grinned, "We did our best Kanyla, we'll just try to do better next time."

Kanyla smiled, "I know we did, and I'm happy for Juliana and Brendan, but it's just that we could have done better, you know?"

Juliana and Kanyla grinned at each other and hugged and were blabbering away quickly to each other.

Kanyla and Jess than left and said good-bye.

--

May saw Brendan leaving and thought it'd be the perfect time to talk to him, "Brend! Hey Brendan slow down!"

Brendan turned around, there was obvious hurt in his eyes, "Yeah May?"

"I just wanted to say congrats, looks like we're going to be going against each other, unless Harley and Solidad get a better score than you guys, but I doubt it, it's Harley we're talking about." May said laughing.

Brendan gave a sour laugh, "Yeah."

May looked at him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just watching the love of my life being ogled by a grasshead." Brendan retorted.

"Brendan, Drew is my friend, and he's pretending to be my boyfriend, so please do not criticize him. And besides, I tried asking you out a few years ago, and you rejected me, you know how that makes me feel?" May asked her sapphire eyes being blurred by a few tears.

"I'm sorry May. I'm sorry I didn't feel like this before, I'm sorry I can't help but get a pang through my heart every time I see you and him together. I'm really sorry, but it's not something I can control." Brendan said sadly.

"Brendan, you'll find someone else, even better than me." May started.

Brendan sighed, "I don't know if that's possible May, you're everything to me."

May sighed, "But you'll find someone, you'll find your soul mate!"

May was all starry-eyed now, "If it's meant to be, it'll happen believe me."

Brendan sighed, "Whatever, I just need time to think right now."

May shrugged and walked away leaving Brendan watching her.

--

"Let's watch Harley and Solidad. I heard Harley chose this song and Solidad had to sing it!" Drew smirked as he said it.

They were singing a remix of Don't Cha by Pussycat Dolls that they made, and it was shorter and more retarded. Which probably meant that Harley made it up.

Harley let out his Cacturn while Solidad took out her Slowbro.

_**Harley: **Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like mine, Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like mine, Don't cha Don't cha, Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like mine, Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like mine, Don't cha Don't cha _

_**Solidad:** Don't cha wish your boyfriend was hot like mine, Don't cha wish your boyfriend was a freak like mine, Don't cha Don't cha, Don't cha wish your boyfriend was raw like mine, Don't cha wish your boyfriend was fun like mine, Don't cha Don't cha _

Rivie for once had nothing to say. "Um…Let's give a hand to Solidad and Harley." She enunciated Solidad so people would actually applause.

Nurse Joy, James, and Brianna actually had a real discussion before deciding, "Sorry Solidad but we all decided to give you a 1." Nurse Joy looked really sad, James looked like he was going to throw up, and Brianna was crying.

"Well that concludes it! Drew and May are against Brendan and Juliana!" Rivie grinned.

"See everyone tomorrow for the last round!"

* * *

_Condawg1: So how did you think of that?_

_May: I expected Harley to stink but why oh why did Solidad have to stink too??_

_Harley: What do you mean I stink, hun?_

_May: Harley, I mean you stink worse than rotten eggs!_

_Drew: For once I actually agree with May._

_Solidad: Drew admit it, you've agreed with May more than once._

_Drew: Okay, I guess May and I have been on the same side more than once._

_Brendan: I'm so heartbroken!_

_Brock: I know how you feel dude, being rejected is my life._

_Brock and Brendan both start sobbing while everyone else sweat drops._

_Jess: Well at least I know I'm in love with someone reliable and loves me back. Right, Kanyla?_

_Kanyla's talking to James._

_Jess: Kanyla?! What are you doing talking to James??_

_Kanyla: Sorry, talking to him about the contest._

_Jess: It looked like you were flirting with him._

_Kanyla: How dare you say such a thing? I'm completely loyal to you!_

_Jess: How am I sure?_

_Kanyla: You just have to be sure._

_May: Gosh Jess always this hard on your girlfriends?_

_Drew: I agree it is way too harsh._

_May: What about you Drew??_

_Drew: What about me?_

_May: You're not the most reliable boyfriend!_

_Drew: I'm not your boyfriend!_

_May: You're pretending to be so step up and pretend to be a better boyfriend!_

_Condawg1: Nothing to see here! See y'all next time!_


	5. Chapter 5: Singing Togeter  Finals

_

* * *

_

Condawg1: I'm back and I'm ready to write a great chapter… At least I hope it's a good chapter…

_May: I'm sure it'll be good._

_Drew: I'm sure it's going to suck if May's in it._

_Solidad: Take that back Drew that's mean._

_Drew: It's true!_

_May smacks him on the head._

_May: That was totally mean! Say sorry or I'll smack you again._

_Drew: Sorry…_

_May: Good!_

_Misty and Ash come up arguing._

_Misty: Ash you are so bigheaded!_

_Ash: At least I'm your bighead!_

_Misty sweat drops._

_Condawg1: What's wrong you two?_

_Misty: He's so bigheaded._

_Condawg1: Everyone knows that so move on with your life._

_Harley: Solidad? Are you here?_

_Solidad: What do you want Harley?_

_Harley: Good! I thought you went away and left me partner less._

_Condawg1: Don't own Pokémon! When they are singing imagine how their dancing! Now let's get on with the chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Singing Together – Finals**

May, Drew, Kanyla, Jess, Juliana, and Brendan went out to dinner.

Juliana and Kanyla were talking about old times and laughing as the others were silent.

Finally they arrived at the restaurant.

"Order anything, cause it's on Drew!" May said smiling.

Drew smirked, "You aren't going to pitch in May?"

"Nope, you're the rich boy." May said then imitated him by smirking and flicking her bangs.

Everybody laughed except Drew who sweat dropped.

"That is so like you Drew!" Kanyla said laughing from her seat.

"No it isn't I don't look a thing like that!" He said as he flicked his hair annoyed.

"Whatever Drew, let's just order something than go rest for tomorrow." May said as she looked at the menu.

"Good thing it's on Drew." Brendan joked as May smiled, happy to know that he wasn't mad at her anymore.

"I don't eat that much…" May said trailing off as she thought about her meals.

"May, I haven't known you for very long but you seem to be the kind of person that could feast alone in a banquet hall full of food." Kanyla said smiling.

--

They had a good time at dinner, even Drew had a good time watching May wolf down almost half of the menu, knowing that he'd be the one paying.

When they walked back Brendan and Juliana said good bye first.

"See you tomorrow, you guys!" Juliana said as she hugged everyone.

"Yeah, see you all." Brendan said as he was pulled into a hug by Kanyla and May and then shook hands with Drew and Jess.

Then after Brendan and Juliana left May looked at Kanyla and Jess, "Hey could you guys help us out on our final song tomorrow?"

Kanyla raised her eyebrow delicately, "How would we do that? I mean we can't make up the dance moves or whatever you're going to do."

May grinned, "You can be in our routine, it says nothing about using others in your routine."

Kanyla smiled, "I'll definitely be in it. And So will Jess, right?"

Jess nodded, "Anything to help my favorite cousin."

Drew smirked, "Alright see you tomorrow at, around nine?"

Kanyla and Jess grinned, "Count on it."

They left then Drew and May walked slowly to their room.

--

When they got in May nearly fell asleep on the bed as soon as she sat on it.

"Hey May, remember we need to wake up at 7:00 to make up the dance moves," Drew reminded her and she nodded then fell asleep.

Drew took the blanket under her and pulled it over her.

Then he changed and fell asleep himself on his bed.

The next day though May woke up at 6:00 and found Drew still asleep.

He was hanging off his bed a bit so she took him and put him right side up on his bed than looked longingly at him and thought, '_No, you don't like him May!_'

Then her mind debated, '_Yes you do, face the facts you love him!_'

But then she barely whispered, "But I can't tell him."

She kissed his forehead then looked at him smile in his sleep then went off and showered.

When Drew woke up it was 6:30 and he saw May eating, "Don't you ever get tired of eating?"

May was startled hearing his voice then smirked, "Shouldn't you get showering?"

He got out of bed in only his boxers, "So this is what you look like before you're completely awake." May said teasingly as she blushed slightly.

"Of course, you would barely know this fact for you usually always go to sleep before me and wake up after me." Drew smirked back but blushed a bit with her seeing him like this.

But then he thought, '_Why am I blushing? It doesn't matter if she sees me in my boxers. I don't like her or anything._'

But then that tiny little voice in his head snickered, '_Stop lying to yourself Drew you love her!_'

He shook off the voice and said, "I'm going to shower now, so hurry up."

"Why should I?" May asked not turning to look at him.

"Because as soon as I'm back, we're going out to practice our dance moves or make them up or whatever." Drew said then left.

--

As soon as he came back May was dressed in her usual outfit.

"Hey Drew! Ready?" May asked as she saw him walk in.

"Breakfast first or later?" Drew asked knowing she'd want breakfast first.

"Oh! I completely forgot about breakfast! Let's go grab something to eat then we'll go and practice." May said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him out.

But little did she know that a sneaky man was following them.

May ran to the vending machines and bought about 20 granola bars, "Here you can have ten and I'll have ten."

She then grabbed Drew's arm again and ran off to the field they had trained at the day before.

--

They ate a bit then they started trying to dance.

"Hmm…how about we do this?"

"No, do this…"

They spent 30 minutes arguing when suddenly they heard the bushes rustling and there was no breeze.

They got their Pokémon out. Drew grabbed his Absol while May got her Skitty out.

Harley appeared out of the bushes with his Cacturn.

"Hun, don't do that, you and your boy-toy against only moi?" Harley asked as he was walking out.

"Then tell us you were doing back there?" Drew demanded.

"I'll tell you the truth then, I was trying to sabotage you, hon." Harley smiled.

Drew and May looked at each other then ran away from Harley before he could do any damage.

Harley ran, catching up with them every second.

"Flygon, come on out!" Drew yelled then picked May up around her waist then hopped on Flygon.

"What are you doing Drew?" May screamed over the chaos.

"May calm down, do you want to escape from Harley's clutches?" Drew asked staring into her bright blue eyes.

She nodded and Flygon started flying away.

Even threw the noise they heard Harley, "You and your boy-toy were lucky this time, hon, but next time you're in big, I repeat, BIG trouble!"

Drew and May glanced at each other for a quick second then May smiled.

"Let's just go and figure out what we should do in our room." May suggested.

Drew nodded in agreement as he steered Flygon toward the Pokémon Center.

--

They rushed to their room and made sure that no one was following them, it was now 8:00.

"We have an hour before we have to meet the others." May said.

After 30 more minutes they finally agreed on the perfect routine.

--

They then went out for a real breakfast, then as they were halfway done, some of Drew's fan girls spotted them.

"That's the girl that took away our Drew! GET HER!!" A blond said.

"Hey Drew!" They all said sweetly to Drew before running after May.

May who was in good shape and thin ran way faster than the fan girls. Soon she ran to the Pokémon Center to wait for the others and hide.

The fan girls ran right past the Pokémon Center and Drew entered.

"You were pretty fast." Drew commented.

"Thanks?" May said in a question form.

--

Soon after five minutes all of their friends rushed in, "Hey you guys! Over here!"

They all heard May and went toward her voice.

Misty, Kanyla, May, and two other girls were the girls.

Drew, Jess, Brock, Ash, and Max were the guys.

"Is everyone ready to practice?" May asked.

They practiced until everyone did it right, which only took 30 minutes.

--

They went to the locker room at 11:30 to change and found Brendan and Juliana in there already.

"Hey Brendan, Juliana," Everyone exchanged hellos.

Everyone was talking to each other getting caught up and getting ready for the songs.

May was wearing was wearing white capris and a light blue sleeveless shirt and she was putting on a bright blue short-sleeve jacket with a hood. Her hair was curled and there were curls here and there. She had put on a bit of make-up that made her facial features shine even more.

Brendan was staring at her, his mouth slightly open, "Are you okay there Brend?"

She waved her hand in front of his face and her smell woke him out of his trance.

"Um… Sorry about that… You look beautiful, May…" He was so heartbroken seeing her walking over to Drew who was wearing khaki shorts, a blue t-shirt, and a white jacket with blue strips across.

Brendan's heart broke even more when he saw Drew kiss the top of her head.

--

Brendan and Juliana walked out first and the song started. Brendan was wearing dark blue jeans and a red shirt while Juliana was wearing a pink spaghetti strap, with a white shrug, and blue jeans.

_Up...side down Upside Down Upside Down_

_My grades are down from A's to D's  
I'm way behind in history  
I've lost myself in fantasies  
Of you and me together_

_I don't know why-yi-yi  
But dreaming's all I do  
I won't get by-yi-yi  
On mere imagination  
Upside down, bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out, stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
I go crazy if I can't get next to you  
To you..._

_My teacher says to concentrate  
So what?  
His name was Peter the Great_

_Kings and Queens will have to wait  
Cuz I don't have forever_

_I wish that I-yi-yi could walk right up to you  
Each time I try-yi-yi the same old hesitation_

_Upside down, bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out, stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
I go crazy if I can't get next to you  
To you  
Some how, someday you will love me too  
One day will be the day when all my dreams come true_

_Up-side down_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Upside down, bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out, stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
I go crazy if I can't get next to you  
Upside down, bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out, stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
I go crazy if I can't get next to you  
I go crazy if I can't get next to  
I go crazy if I can't get next to  
I go crazy if I can't get next to you_

Brendan and Juliana took a bow then waited for the result scores.

"Oh my gosh!! You guys were so good! That was Brendan and Juliana, singing _Upside Down_! But first we need to see what our 3 judges say!" Rivie exploded at them.

The audience applauded before the judges spoke.

"You guys were really good! Juliana, you were so graceful with Brendan! How did you do it? I give you a 10!" Nurse Joy grinned at them.

"That was rather good, but also rather dull. You receive an 8 from me." James said.

"That was totally amazing! I give you a 10!!" Brianna glared at James for giving them such a low score.

--

"Next is Drew and May performing _The Chase_ with Misty Waterflower, Ash Ketchum, and former contestants, Kanyla Coa and Jess Capier."

_(Tell me what I can say to win your heart)(Crossing over to you)_

_**Drew:**__ Why you gotta play it cool like that.  
I saw your eyes keep looking at me (uh huh).  
Yeah, I'm talking to you.  
Put up a front but I see through you._

_**May: **__You must be crazy for thinking like that,  
Caught you many times starring at me (uh huh).  
Yeah I'm talking to you.  
Why you gotta act like I'm a fool._

_**Drew: **__Round in a circle so many games._

_**May: **__Sooner or later I'll have my way._

_**Drew and May: **__Cut to the chase because you show it, over and over.  
You want to get closer to me and you know it.  
So why don't you just make your move.  
I've got all my love just waiting for you._

Misty and Kanyla danced over to Drew and Ash and Jess danced over to May.

_**May: **__All your boys they've been telling me.  
You went and told them you wanted me (uh huh).  
Baby that's a fact.  
Now tell me what you gonna do about that._

_**Drew: **__Even your friends they've been telling me.  
You went around and asked for me (uh huh).  
Now that I'm right here.  
Say what to me, baby I'm all ears._

Girls on May's side and guys were on Drew's side.

_**May: **__So tell me what are you running for?_

_**Drew: **__Give me a sign and then I'll be yours._

_**May and Drew: **__Cut to the chase because you show it, over and over.  
You want to get closer to me and you know it.  
So why don't you just make your move.  
I've got all my love just waiting for you._

_**May and Drew: **__Cut to the chase because you show it, over and over.  
You want to get closer to me and you know it.  
So why don't you just make your move.  
I've got all my love just waiting for you._

_**Drew: **__Round in a circle so many games._

_**May: **__Sooner or later I'll have my way._

_**Drew and May: **__Cut to the chase because you show it, over and over.  
You want to get closer to me and you know it.  
So why don't you just make your move.  
I've got all my love just waiting for you._

"That might have been better than Brendan and Juliana's! But it's not my place to judge! Let's hear the crowd then let's hear the judges!" Rivie bounded up the stage to Drew and May.

"That was incredible! I love the energy that everyone had while during the song. I think this song deserves a 10!!" Nurse Joy was practically bouncing up and down from being happy.

"I loved it, it was great, you get a 10!" James said smiling.

"That in my opinion was super awesome! You really, really deserve a 10 for that performance!" Brianna bounced off the seat.

Rivie smiled, "That makes the winner, May and Drew!"

Rivie handed them the ribbon and they smiled.

Suddenly a fan girl came out of no where and bounded up to the stage and kissed Drew on the lips.

The crowd went silent, all shocked that she would do that, because everyone thought May his girlfriend.

Drew was trying to push the girl off of him but she had a tight grip on his head and it was kind of hard.

May was so shocked that she ran out of the contest arena and Drew ran after her.

--

"May?" Drew asked hearing someone sniffling.

"May? Are you out here?" Drew asked again but May didn't answer.

He soon found her sitting on the bench overlooking the lake.

"Are you okay May?" Drew asked as he looked into her eyes.

"No, we were just embarrassed in front of National T.V.! How are you not embarrassed?" May was sadly looking over the horizon.

"Because, it was just a fan girl that kissed me, a lot of girls want to do that, even you do sometimes." Drew smirked as he glanced over to May.

"I do not!" May said angrily.

"Come on May! It was just a kiss! It's not the end of the world!" Drew sighed, trying to convince May was like trying to convince… A two year old that candy is not the main source of food in the world.

"But what if they think we lied about being a couple…" May trailed off, not wanting to think of the consequences.

Drew awkwardly put his arm around May's shoulder, "It'll be alright, remember she kissed me, not the other way around."

May nodded but was still thinking negatively.

Drew was starting to think a bit negatively too.

"It's going to be okay." Drew said as May cried into his chest.

* * *

_Condawg1: Wonder what will happen next?_

_May: Come on! I wanna know what happens next!!_

_Drew: I don't to think, there's a possibility of me, Drew, one of the best coordinators ever being disqualified!_

_May: Stop being so full of yourself_

_Drew: Can't, I'm just like that._

_May: Uuugggg_

_Misty: I think it was so rude how that girl just went and kissed your boyfriend May!_

_May: He's not my boyfriend! If he was he'd get me nice gifts._

_Misty: If all boyfriends gave their girlfriend a gift all the time then, they'd be out of money._

_May: So what?_

_Misty: Does he take you out to expensive places for dinner and lets you eat as much as you want?_

_May: He only does that because Condawg1 tells him to!_

_Drew: Yeah and that's because you drain me dry of money when you eat!_

_May: I have a big appetite._

_Ash: Hey Drew, who was that fan girl who kissed you anyways?_

_Drew: I think her name was Christiana._

_Fan girl: My name is Brenda!_

_Drew: Ahhh!! What are you doing here?_

_Brenda: I wanna spend more time with you now that we are dating!_

_Drew: When did I say that we were dating?_

_Brenda: I didn't think that you needed to tell me since we kissed!_

_Drew: Whoa! Hold on there. You kissed me not the other way around._

_Brenda sniffling._

_Brenda: So that means that we're not together…_

_Drew: Duh!_

_Brenda runs away._

_May: Smooth moves, Drew!_

_Drew: Like you can do any better. Oh look here comes Brendan let's see how you let him down._

_Brenda: Hello everyone! Hello May, how's your day?_

_May: Sorry Brendan but I'm not together with you, we're only friends._

_Brendan: Okay, it's understandable seeing that you and Drew are dating._

_May and Drew: WE'RE NOT DATING!!_

_Brendan: So there's a chance?_

_May: No… Sorry… But hey, check out Brenda she's sort of heart broken right now…_

_Condawg1: Broken hearts, jealousy, a strange fan girl? What does this story not have? Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6: Harley and the Hero

_Condawg1: I'm back and ready to type another great chapter!_

_May: It might be okay with Drew in it but don't put Harley in it._

_Harley: What do you mean, hun_

_May: Harley! Where did you come from?_

_Harley: I always surprise you don't I?_

_Drew: What's going on here?_

_Harley: Look! It's May's boy-toy!_

_Drew: What did you just call me?_

_Harley: I'd better dash! See you later, May, Drew!_

_May: That was weird…_

_Drew: I agree…_

_Condawg1: Hmmmm…_

_Drew: Condawg? What are you thinking of?_

_Condawg1: Nothing…_

_Condawg1 giggles mischievously._

_Drew: Whatever, Condawg1 doesn't own Pokémon or else with the way this story was going, May and I would be married…_

_Condawg1: What? Is it my fault that you two look so darn cute together?_

_Drew and May: Well–_

_Condawg1: Don't start. On with chapter 6! And I put MSN in this chapter, some of the screen names changed and I'll be adding more people to MSN._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Harley's Plot and a Mysterious Hero**

May and Drew walked back slowly to the arena to see if they would get the ribbon.

As May and Drew walked into the contest hall they were announcing the winner.

"So the winner is, May Maple and Drew Kito!" Nurse Joy, James Bridshew, Brianna Willows, and Rivie all said together.

May was smiling from her little episode of sorrow and Drew smirked and flicked his hair.

May wiped away the tear that had fallen onto her cheek earlier and grabbed Drew's wrist and dragged him on stage.

"Thanks for the ribbon!" Drew and May said into the microphone at once.

Then they guessed what the audience expected from the winning couple.

They leaned in for a quick kiss then pulled back. Little did they know that their hearts had the same reaction to the quick kiss.

---

Brendan and Juliana were talking and Juliana sighed and smiled at him and nodded.

Kanyla and May were watching them and Juliana walked towards them, "So what happened?"

"We broke up, Brendan said that he didn't feel the sparks coming between us and we should just go our separate ways, and I agreed." Juliana smiled.

"Oh so where is it to now Julie?" Kanyla asked.

"I'm going to Sinnoh." Juliana said.

Kanyla and Juliana were saying something to each other and then they hugged good-bye and Juliana waved and walked toward the ferry.

Around the corner, was a figure in the shadows, no one saw him but he saw them and was waiting for the perfect time for revenge.

---

Soon Kanyla decided that she was hungry and Jess took her to dinner.

"See you guys later!" Kanyla yelled at them as she walked away.

May, Drew, and Brendan were the only ones left but the dark figure didn't know about Brendan…

"Hello, May, Drew, congrats on the ribbon!" Harley came out of the shadows scaring Drew and May.

Drew and May turned toward Harley, Brendan was now watching them.

"Harley, how…ummm… pleasant seeing you here, shouldn't you have gone to the next town already?" May was smiling weakly at Harley and clutching onto Drew with fear.

"Well, hun, I couldn't without seeing you and congratulating you first!" Harley put on a false smile.

"What do you want, Harley?" Drew asked glaring at Harley.

"I just want a little something called… REVENGE!!" Harley's false smile turned into a scowl.

"Why?" May asked hanging onto Drew's arm.

"You see, I love Solidad dearly but she doesn't return the feelings that I have for her." Harley started looking down every few minutes in sorrow but immediately after he looked up and glared.

"I thought that if Solidad and I could win the first contest than she would love me more." Harley looked sad.

"But then you two twerps and that Brendan and Juliana had to get in my way!" Harley glared up at Drew and May with anger and Brendan was curious to see what Harley would do.

"So first I paid a certain fan girl to run up and kiss you." Harley smiled mischievously.

"That was you?" May asked.

"Yes it was, but you still got the ribbon, so now I have to only injure you badly enough that you can't be in the contest for the rest of the year!" Harley pulled out his Cacturn's Pokéball.

May's eyes widened when she heard the word injure.

Drew grabbed his Absol's Pokéball.

"Let's go Absol!" Drew shouted.

Drew took May's hand and pulled her as Absol followed along.

"Come back, hun!" Harley shouted.

Unfortunately for May and Drew, Harley was very fast because of the length of his legs.

"Cacturn, could you be a good Pokémon and use pin missile on those two?" Harley's cactus Pokémon shot needles at them but most of them hit May.

"May, are you okay?!" Drew shouted.

May turned to look at Drew, "I'm alright, keep running."

Drew could see that she was in no condition to run so he picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as he could.

"Absol! Use dark ball." Drew yelled at Absol.

"Cacturn dodge and use pin missile again!" Harley said as he easily dodged the Pokémon's attack.

Cacturn hit Drew squarely in the back but Drew kept on running.

"Cacturn use, pin missile again!" Harley laughed as he watched Drew try to outrun him.

Drew got hit again and fell onto the ground suddenly before blacking out he heard a voice.

"Charizard, I choose you! Use fire spin on Harley and Cacturn." The voice said then Drew blacked out.

---

When Drew woke up he found himself in a bed at the Pokémon Center.

"Where am I?" He was talking to himself when he remembered the scene from before he blacked out.

"MAY!" He yelled, than he heard her angelic voice.

"What is it Drew?" May walked in from outside, she was dressed normally.

"May, you're alright!" Drew hugged her.

"Yeah I'm fine!" May blushed as she hugged him back.

"What happened?" Drew asked as he let go of her blushing a bit.

"Well after you blacked out a mysterious figure defeated Harley and his Cacturn then got Absol help them bring us to the Pokémon center where he told Nurse Joy what happened." May shrugged.

"At least that's what Nurse Joy told me." Drew then remembered something from before he blacked out.

"I heard a guy's voice before blacking out… he had a Charizard." Drew tried remembering all the people that he knows that he seen have Charizards.

"Doesn't Brendan have a Charizard?" Drew asked as he remembered the contest.

"Yeah… he does… as a matter of fact wasn't Brendan standing a bit away from us when Harley came out to talk to us?" May asked scrunching up her face to think.

Drew was laughing at May's face, "Cute face!" Drew said sarcastically.

"Whatever… but wasn't Brendan still standing at the spot where Juliana and him had broken up." May smacked his head softly.

"Yeah I think he was standing there." Drew got up feeling fine.

"Let me see if Nurse Joy will let me leave, wait here." Drew threw a rose at her.

May was surprised seeing that he still had his old tradition of giving her a rose.

"Nurse Joy!" Drew yelled as he stood barefooted in the hallway in hospital pajamas.

"Oh Drew! You shouldn't be out here yet! You just got badly injured! You should be in bed!" Nurse Joy scurried him to his bed.

"And May, why are you out of bed? You were injured to when the boy brought you in yesterday." Nurse Joy scolded at May.

"Nurse Joy I feel perfectly fine and Drew and I want to find out who saved us." May's voice was gentle and begging.

"Oh… Fine you can leave but here," Nurse Joy handed May a huge bottle of ointment or cream or something.

"What is it?" May asked as she put it into her backpack.

"Put it on every night before going to bed and the scratches you received from Harley's Cacturn should disappear." Nurse Joy said then went off.

"Drew here are your clothes, oh, and this morning Kanyla and Jess said that they were going to get a head start to the next town so they left already. Max said that he was going to try to find a partner for so that he can gym battle in Crystal. Ash, Misty, and Brock are on the way back to visit their families. And I think Misty and Ash are coming back to gym battle together." May said then walked out.

---

When Drew finished changing he found May on the phone.

But before he could go and talk to May, Nurse Joy came up to him, "Here's a tent and two sleeping bags for you and May."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." Drew said as he put the things she just gave him into his backpack then started walking up to May.

"Hey Mom, I arrived in Crystal a few days ago." May said smiling.

"Why didn't you call me when you got there?" Caroline, May's mother, asked pouting.

"Sorry! I forgot, I met up with Drew and we sort of are kind of…." May didn't know how to put it without her mom teasing her.

"Hey Mrs. Maple, your daughter and I are dating." Drew said hugging May as he gave her a rose.

"You are?! I knew it! I knew you guys liked each other!" Caroline was bouncing up and down so much that her husband, Norman, come over.

"What's wrong, Caroline?" Norman asked her.

"Our little girl has a BOYFRIEND!!" Caroline shouted so loud that she attracted the attention of all the people around May in the Pokémon Center.

"What? Who's the lucky guy? Is it Brendan?" Norman asked.

"No! It's that famous coordinator that's always giving May roses, you know, Drew Hayden." Caroline started bouncing up and down again like a little girl.

"Oh, him…" Norman trailed off.

"Hey daddy!" May said, giggling at what they just heard.

"Oh! May, Drew! I heard that Max is down there how is he?" Norman asked a bit embarrassed that May and Drew heard the whole conversation.

"Max was here yesterday and were supporting Drew and I during the contest with Brock, and Ash, Misty, Jess, and his girlfriend Kanyla helped us. And now he's looking for someone to help him compete here." May said grinning.

"What? Why didn't you tell me this before?" Caroline asked.

"Because it just happened," May said.

"Well we'll see you on T.V. sweetie!" Caroline said and ended the phone call.

May pushed Drew, "Why did you do that?"

Drew shrugged, "You were taking too long and our next town is three days away and the contest is a week away, we need to get five ribbons, so let's go!"

Drew walked away before May could say anything else.

"Hey wait up!" May said running to catch up.

---

They stopped at a café for brunch and then walked on the route to Emerald Town.

When it was lunch time they stopped and May took out two sandwiches, eating one and giving the other to Drew.

"Whoa, May!" Drew said as he opened the sandwich up.

"What's wrong?" May asked eating hers.

"There's so much stuff in here, how did you make the sandwich look so small?" Drew asked glancing up at her.

May was already done with her sandwich and was drinking from her water bottle.

May shrugged as Drew ate the sandwich and drank from his water bottle too.

They walked more while May was talking to Drew, "So how did you think of my parents?"

"I think your mother was a bit overexcited." Drew said smirking.

"Like you are," Drew added and flicked his hair.

---

By the time it the sky turned from day to night Drew and May had found a place to camp.

"May, you cook or do whatever to make us food and I'll set up our tent." Drew said as he grabbed some things from his backpack.

"Our tent?" May asked as she took out two more sandwiches and enough Pokémon food for all of the Pokémon they were carrying on them.

May got out all of her Pokémon and started feeding them, and then she collected some dry wood and tried using her awesome nature skills to make a fire.

"Yeah, Nurse Joy kind of handed it to me before I got to you." Drew shrugged.

"Oh…" May said as she handed Drew his sandwich and gave him enough Pokémon food for his Pokémon.

Drew finished eating before May so he had changed into only green shorts and had walked out to the fire.

May went in and changed only wearing blue shorts and a blue spaghetti strap shirt.

"Aren't we showing a lot of skin?" Drew asked as he looked up at May and blushed a bit, thankful that she couldn't see him blush.

"Look at yourself." May blushed madly.

"I'm tired, and you should go to sleep too, good night." Drew walked into the tent first then May went in, then unrolled the sleeping bags and fell asleep in them.

---

May woke up before Drew and when she opened her eyes she found Drew's face only millimeters away from her face.

She sat up gently and changed into what looked like her usual outfit.

She was laying on her stomach and typing on MSN when she had finished changing.

She was in a conversation with Misty and Kanyla.

_**Love life! Don't you?:**_

_Hey Mist, Kanyla, what's happening with u?_

_**Dating a bighead (Misty):**_

_I just got back to the gym and I'll have to stay here a while since my sisters went on vacation..._

_**Dating a bighead:**_

_AGAIN!!_

_**Kanyla001:**_

_Jess + me r going 2ward the next town, Jess is sleeping though… Y didn't u tell me that Jess slept so much??_

_**Love life! Don't you?:**_

_I didn't think you wanted to know that little tidbit…_

_**Kanyla001:**_

_Well we need 2 gossip more about Jess._

Drew was waking up.

_**Love life! Don't you**_

_G2G drew's waking up. Cya!_

She then saw Drew snoring again so she looked up some info on the next contest.

It said on the computer, '_The contest occurring in Emerald Town will have a new twist since this is the fifth annual contest in Emerald Town, you will have to dance with your partner._'

May's eyes widened at the thought of her and Drew dancing.

Drew woke up, "Hey May, what's wrong?"

Drew saw the worry in May's eyes and read off the laptop screen, "We have to dance in the next contest?"

May nodded slowly, "Man, this region is weird." Drew said as he shook his head to get rid of the sleepiness.

"Get out so I can change." Drew said pointing toward the exit.

He was changed a few minutes later and May handed him a sandwich.

"Another sandwich?" Drew asked looking at the sandwich.

"Well if you don't like sandwiches next time you pack the food, it was the fastest thing I could make for a day or two then I have other things to cook with so we'll have something else to eat tonight." May said as she fed the Pokémon.

---

They started traveling again and while they were walking Drew pulled out his laptop.

"What are you looking for?" May asked looking over his shoulder.

"The dance competition rules," Drew murmured as he searched.

"There are three rounds like the singing contest." Drew said.

"Hmm… then we'll need three songs." May said thinking of more songs.

"No actually, we only pick one, the second one, they will give us a variety of songs and then we pick and then the third round they choose it completely." Drew said.

---

They walked on and then rested before continuing on again and to make the trip seem less boring May suggested something, "Hey Drew!"

"What is it this time May?" Drew asked as he turned to her.

"I'll race you again." May said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Fine, but I'll win." Drew said as he got ready.

"One, two, three, GO!" May said as she started running.

Drew was by her side and they ran until they were so tired they thought they might die.

"Hmmm…. I wonder who won…" May panted as she grabbed her water bottle.

"Me… of course…" Drew said as he sipped his water.

"Whatever it's a tie, let's set up camp and we'll eat." May said as she walked off to get firewood.

Drew watched her go then he went to set up the tent.

When May came back she found Drew snoozing against a tree.

She made the fire then she walked swiftly and silently toward Drew then when she was just millimeters away from his ear she yelled, "WAKE UP, SLEEPY HEAD!!"

He woke up startled, "Thanks for deafening me, May."

"You're welcome, Drew, it was no problem at all seeing how loud I am." May said happily as she went back to the fire and started cooking something.

A half an hour later they were eating some stew May had cooked, "I hate to say this, May but its pretty good."

"Thanks, hey Drew, shouldn't we figure out our moves for the dance?" May asked looking up at him.

"I don't know, May. You might mess us up, I've seen you walk. So can you dance?" Drew wasn't looking at her.

"What's that suppose to mean?" May asked glaring at Drew.

"That I'm probably better than you." Drew said flipping his hair then looking at May.

"Let's dance then Drew." May said grabbing his arm and pulling him up.

May turned on some music, it was _I never thought_, and it was sung by them!

_**Drew:**__ Just an ordinary day  
Started out the same old way  
But when I looked into your eyes  
Right then I knew I found the one_

Drew put his arms around her waist and May put her arms around his neck.

_**May:**__ When I saw you smile at me  
I felt the quivering through my knees  
All along I knew someday  
I'd give my heart to someone just like you_

He twirled her.

_**Drew:**__ Baby, everyday has always been the same thing  
Till you came along_

_**Drew and May:**__ Now it's amazing  
What a pleasant change  
A thousand words I still can't explain  
I never thought I'd be in love, in love like this I never thought  
I'd be a fool, just for one kiss  
I never thought that I'd be here with someone like you  
Never thought that I would be in love the way that I do_

They were both blushing.

_**Drew and May:**__ Baby, everyday has always been the same thing  
Till you came along  
Now it's amazing  
What a pleasant change  
A thousand words I still can't explain  
I never thought I'd be in love, in love like this  
I never thought I'd be a fool, just for one kiss  
I never thought that I'd be here with someone like you  
Never thought that I would be in love the way that I do_

_**Drew:**__ Here I am still around and wondering_

Drew stared at her, "I love you, May."

May smiled back, "I love you, too, Drew."

_**Drew and May:**__ How did I make it without you  
Like a fairy tale that has just came true  
I'm so in love with you  
I never thought I'd be in love, in love like this  
I never thought I'd be a fool, just for one kiss  
I never thought that I'd be here with someone like you  
Never thought that I would be in love the way that I do_

They kissed at the end but then they changed and fell asleep.

---

The next day they wanted to bring the subject up but both teens thought that they had dreamed it so they let it go.

"Let's hurry and get to Emerald Town, I want to sign up!" May said as she grabbed Drew's arm and started running.

They got to Emerald Town before lunch, so they went to the Pokémon Center to sign up.

"Hey we'd like to sign up for the contest here." Drew said looking at the Nurse Joy of Emerald Town.

"Could I please see your I.D. please?" Nurse Joy asked and Drew put his hand in his pocket and found that it wasn't there.

"Ummm… We kind of lost ours." May said for Drew.

"Then you'll need to make a different one." Nurse Joy said.

"Your names please," Nurse Joy said as she was ready to type.

"I'm May Maple and he's Drew Hayden." May said.

Nurse Joy was searching when she said, "I'm sorry your picture isn't in the data base, you'll have to redo it." (_A/N: Thanks for the idea, lostinfantasy1493._)

"WHAT??" May and Drew both exclaimed at Nurse Joy.

"Yes, you have to redo the picture." Nurse Joy said.

Once again Drew took her in his arms and kissed her and before they knew it, it was over.

When they pulled apart Nurse Joy said, "Oh my gosh!! You two are the ones that won the contest!"

They both nodded and Drew took the I.D. from Nurse Joy.

"Thanks." Drew and May said at the same time.

Then May looked up and there was a rose centimeters from her face, "I need to go for a while, see you later."

Drew walked out and May just sat down on the couch in the Pokémon Center, trying to gather her thoughts.

* * *

_Condawg1: Isn't that sweet??_

_May and Drew: NO!!_

_Condawg1: Why not?_

_May and Drew: I had to kiss her/him._

_May and Drew: Stop talking at the same time as me!_

_Condawg1: A lover's spat! How adorable!_

_May and Drew: Don't make us barf._

_Condawg1: Whatever, I still think it's cute! Oh well I'll be posting soon! I know this isn't the best chapter ever but I tried._


	7. Chapter 7: Surprises in Emerald

_Condawg1: I'm back to write more, I'm just so addicted…_

_Drew: Why oh why do I have to look so hot???_

_May: Get over yourself._

_Condawg1: He is pretty hot._

_May: NO!!! Not you too!!!!_

_Drew: She can't help it; it's my charm that draws her in with my good looks._

_May: Oh my gosh, you're so full of yourself!_

_Misty: It's not your fault May now calm down._

_Ash: Drew you need to get over your ego problem._

_Drew: Whatever…_

_Condawg1: Don't own Pokémon…blah blah blah…_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Surprises in Emerald**

When Drew came back his clothes were ripped.

"Hey Drew… What happened to you?" May said as she glanced up and down at Drew.

"Guess whose Emerald Town's idol?" Drew asked as he flicked his hair angrily.

"You're their idol? Then it should be easy to win the contest, let's get a room and you can get cleaned up." May said as she dragged Drew up to Nurse Joy.

"Yes, May, Drew." Nurse Joy glanced at Drew for a second.

"We'd like a room please." May said grabbing their I.D. card from Drew's pocket.

"Okay, you're in room 836." Nurse Joy said returning their I.D. card and giving them two room keys.

"Thank you!" May said before dragging Drew away.

"Here's our room, as soon as we go in you can shower." May said as she opened the door.

She found a HUGE room.

It was green and there was even a rather large private bathroom, "This is going to be expensive." May whispered.

"You think?" Drew asked as he landed on the only bed.

"There's only one bed…" May said trailing off.

"Well then it's either you on the floor, me on the floor, or get over it and we'll both be on the bed." Drew said as he got out a new outfit.

---

He showered and walked out only wearing his boxers and his jeans.

"So where are we going to eat dinner?" May asked.

"I saw some banners about a festival here in Emerald." Drew said as he lay on the bed closing his eyes.

"What kind of festival?" May asked as she sat on the bed softly.

"I believe it said a grass Pokémon festival…" Drew said drifting off to sleep.

May looked at her watch, it said 3:00 p.m. so she set it so that in an hour its alarm would ring and wake her up.

She lay down beside Drew and slept.

---

Drew woke up a few minutes before May and found that he and May had moved closer together during their nap and Drew was hugging May's waist.

Drew, blushing, stood up gently so he wouldn't wake May up.

May woke up and looked in the closet and found some clothes again. She picked out a green tank-top and wore over it a loose white short-sleeved jacket that hugged her around her waist, jean short-shorts, and she found a pair of green sneakers as well. She took her hair and put it into a bun.

Drew wore a green t-shirt and then put on some sneakers then wore a hat over his green hair in case anybody chased after him anymore.

"Shall we go to the festival, now?" May asked as Drew was delicately hiding his hair in the cap.

"Let's go." Drew said as he stood up and looked around his head to see if there were any strands of hair left.

They made it out of the Pokémon Center and to the festival without anyone mauling them so they got pretty confident.

"Oh my gosh! You knew it was all about you didn't you?" May asked him as she jabbed him in the ribs.

They were looking at a huge banner that said, '_Welcome to the Drew festival!_'

Everywhere they went they saw people with dyed green hair and green contacts.

"Ummmm….obsessed with you much?" May whispered to Drew as they at cookies shaped like Drew's head.

"Yeah… I don't think we should enter this contest…" Drew said.

"Oh….. You should have told me that before…. I kind of signed up when you went on a walk…" May said nervously as she twiddled she thumbs.

"Great. Oh well might as well…" Drew said as he sat back a bit.

When he leaned his head back his cap fell off.

"Oh my gosh! You look a lot like Drew… wait a minute… YOUAREDREW!!!" A fan girl stood there screaming.

"What is it Chrissy? What are you talking about, talk slowly." A motherly figure came over and saw Drew.

"It's…it's…it's…it's DREW!!!!" She said stuttering then fainted.

"Er…I'm not Drew…thanks for the compliment though…I feel honored that you would mistake me as Drew…" Drew said starting but not ending sentences.

But he knew it wasn't working and grabbed May's wrist and ran for it.

Then suddenly a fan girl stood right in front of him and grabbed his head and pulled him in for a kiss.

May didn't notice but looked at the gaping mouths around them.

"Drew–" May started but then turned as he let go of her wrist.

She saw him lip locking with yet another fan girl and her face dropped.

"Umm… See you later Drew…" May ran off as soon as Drew finally pulled out of the kiss with the fan girl.

"May!" Drew yelled after her but she just kept on running.

"Okay, people of Emerald Town! I'm entered in the contest." Drew yelled over all the commotion.

"So what?" A girl piped up.

"That means I'm in a relationship with someone and that means that girls can't start making out with me where ever I go!" Drew yelled feeling idiotic that such a town idolized him.

"But you're so freaking hot, that girl you're dating should know that you two can't date exclusively unless you say so." Another girl said flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"I did say that!" Drew said sighing loudly.

"No you didn't!" A different girl said as Drew slapped his forehead.

"Fine then I'll say it right now! May Maple and I, Drew Hayden, are dating EXCLUSIVELY!" Drew said then walked off.

"Yay!" A random girl yelled.

"What did you say?" Drew asked looking around to see who said that.

"I said, 'Yay!'" The random girl said marching up front.

"Why did you say that?" Drew asked raising his eyebrow.

"Because most of us here in Emerald Town, cherish you and just want you to be happy." She said smiling.

"Well thank you." Drew said gently.

"For what?" She asked.

"For supporting me dating May," Drew said then he walked away.

The whole crowd that had gathered up to see Drew started applauding as he walked away.

Drew went back to the Pokémon Center but didn't find May anywhere near there.

"May?" He searched around the Pokémon Center.

He stopped looking and walked back to their room.

---

Little did Drew know that there was a river nearby to where the festival was being held.

May was sitting there then she pulled out her laptop and logged onto MSN.

_**Dating a Bighead:**_

_Hey May! What's up?_

_**Love life! Don't you?:**_

_Nothing much…_

_**Dating a Bighead:**_

_U sure?_

_**Love life! Don't you?:**_

_Well… NO!!_

_**Dating a Bighead:**_

_What's wrong?_

_**Love life! Don't you?:**_

_Do u think its dumb 4 me 2 like some1 that has so many fans?_

_**Dating a Bighead:**_

_So it's about Drew?_

_**Love life! Don't you?:**_

_NO!!!_

_**Love life! Don't you?:**_

_Yes…_

_**Love life! Don't you?:**_

_I dunno…_

_**Dating a Bighead:**_

_Well when u do no tell me. G2G._

May sighed and went back into the room long after Drew had fallen asleep.

---

May woke up earlier and left Drew a note.

_Drew, Sorry about last night, let's meet up at around 10:00 or 11:00 and we can go somewhere quiet so we can have a picnic brunch and we can train. –May_

Drew woke up and found May's note with his signature thing over it, a rose.

He read the note and dressed then looked for May.

When May saw him her vision blurred a bit but then she wiped the tear away before he could see.

May and Drew were walking silently thinking about each other.

'_How am I going to apologize for what happened last night?_' They were both thinking.

'_How am I going to be able to let myself like him again?_' May thought sadly.

'_Did May feel jealous when that girl kissed me?_' Drew thought hopefully.

---

They finally reached a clearing that was a bit away from the town.

"So, are you hungry, May?" Drew asked looking at her and guessing what the answer was.

"I'm not very hungry…" May said then took a small muffin and bit into it thoughtfully, Drew's mouth dropped open when he heard her answer.

"You're not hungry May?" Drew asked a bit worried about her.

"Yeah, I already ate a bit this morning before you came down, how long does it take to wake up, read a note, and get dressed?" May laughed joking.

"It didn't take that long." Drew laughed with her.

"You know what?" Drew asked.

"What is it Drew?" May asked glancing at him.

"I had the weirdest dream about you last night, you turned into a giant hairball and started wanting to eat my awesome hair." Drew said as he flipped his hair and smirked.

"Well, that doesn't beat my dream, I dreamt that you were dating this female Roselia that you found in the forest and your Roselia got mad at you and the female Roselia and then you found out that your Roselia was a guy Roselia who had feelings for the Roselia you were dating and then the female Roselia dumped you and started going out with your Roselia." May said quickly and laughed.

"I had the weirdest dream the other night." Drew said but then blushed.

"That's weird I had a pretty strange dream the other night too." May said remembering then blushing along with Drew.

"What was your dream about? It must have been something embarrassing or else you wouldn't be blushing. " Drew asked.

"You're blushing too; let's hear what yours was about." May said trying to avoid having to tell him about her dream.

"Let's say it at the same time so we don't know what we're saying." Drew and May burst out at the same time not wanting for the other to know.

"Fine let's do that." They both said at the same time again.

"It was about you and me dancing and we said we loved each other and we kissed." May and Drew blurted out at the same time then looked at each other. (_Thanks for the idea ROSELIACOOL!_)

"Was it a dream?" Drew asked.

"Maybe it wasn't…" May said thinking.

"The kiss felt real…" Drew said trailing off as he blushed by thinking about himself and May kissing.

"Do you like me? I mean the probability of us having the same dream isn't very likely." May mused.

"Does this mean anything to you?" Drew asked as he tilted her head up and their lips met.

May smiled and threw her arms around him, "That means so much to me."

May laughed and then grabbed an apple and started eating it.

"What happened to 'I'm not very hungry'?" Drew asked as she wolfed down the apple.

"Well, I was still depressed about that girl kissing you… and I lied about eating before you came down." May shrugged and grabbed a water bottle.

Drew kissed her again on the lips before she opened up the water bottle.

"I love you so much May." Drew said relieved that he had said that again.

"I love you way too much Drew." May said kissing him again.

---

When they walked back to the Pokémon Center they saw people looking at them holding hands.

"Why's everyone looking at us?" May asked.

"Well after you left I kind ofd made a speech." Drew said kissing her on the cheek freely without blushing.

"What kind of speech?" May asked Drew curiously.

"Well, I kind of told the girl and the town up a bit…" Drew said avoiding May's eyes.

"How much is 'a bit'?" May asked stopping and turning and taking Drew's head in her hands and making their eyes lock.

"Ummm… I kind of yelled at them saying how I told you that I was dating with you exclusively." Drew said scratching his head.

"You did that without asking me first?" May started out angry but ended laughing.

"Whatever May," Drew said flicking his hair.

"You're just so annoyingly hot when you do that!" May said flicking his hair for him.

"Could you not touch my hair?" Drew asked as he threw her hair over her shoulder.

They laughed as May leaned on Drew's shoulder and he laughed and put his arm around her.

Little did they know, their hero and May's not so secret admirer, was watching.

"Let's go back to the room and then we can MSN everyone that we are officially a couple!" May suggested.

"Let's not and let them find out by themselves." Drew said flatly.

"Why?" May asked not understanding.

"I didn't want the whole city knowing, but they ended up knowing, and now you expect the whole world to know?" Drew asked raising an eyebrow.

"I guess you do have a point." May pouted.

"Of course I do." Drew said and the two walked around the city.

* * *

_Condawg1: I know kind of dorky but oh well had to put that in somewhere!_

_May: Can't believe I'm with him!_

_Drew: Can't believe I'm with her!_

_May and Drew: What's wrong with dating me?_

_Condawg1: They are so cute and funny when they fight! Well I'm going to try to update soon but don't expect too soon! Sorry for all those excited to read the next part!_


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets of the Family

_Condawg1: I'm back!!!!_

_Drew: And ready to destroy my reputation as the coolest guy on earth!_

_May: You are not the coolest guy on earth; there are cooler guys._

_Drew: Like who?_

_May: Like…like… Brendan and Jess and other people…_

_Brendan and Jess: You think I'm cool???_

_May: (whispering) No not really Drew's just thinks he's all that so I needed some examples._

_Brendan and Jess walk away trying to keep their confidence up._

_Condawg1: Don't own Pokémon…Let's get on with the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Meeting the Family**

May and Drew returned to their room a few hours later and May sighed sinking into the bed.

"So where are we going to dinner tonight?" May asked.

"I don't know wherever we get to we'll go to." Drew sighed.

May pouted and looked in the closet, "Whoa! Drew, how does this dress look for the first song?"

She brought out a light pink dress.

The dress was sleeveless and flowed down to the floor and then she brought out light pink heels.

"May, you'd look amazing in that, surprisingly." Drew said sitting up from lying on the bed and smirking.

"What are you smirking about?" May asked as she hung the dress up in a place so that she would remember to get it.

"Nothing at all," Drew said.

She rummaged in the closet and then brought out a flowy, green dress. The bottom part looked like it flowed out. She also had a pair of green flats in her hand.

"So how does this look for our second song?" May asked.

"Sure whatever," Drew said not caring anymore.

May rolled her eyes and then rummaged in the closet again and pulled out another outfit.

It was a red short-sleeved hoodie underneath a black jean vest, black skinny jeans, and red sneakers.

"For our last song?" May asked.

Drew nodded, "Rocking."

He then stood up.

"Where are you going?" May asked.

"I'm going for a run." Drew said as his face darkened a bit.

"Do you want me to go with you?" May asked as she looked at his slightly angry face.

"Nah, I need to think too." Drew said.

"See you later then." May said as she settled onto the bed.

---

He ran and thought for about a half an hour then went and walked back to their room.

"Hey you want to meet some people?" Drew asked.

May nodded, "Sure, but first you need to shower you stink!"

May threw him some clothes and then settled on the bed.

---

After he finished showering he took May's hand in his and then they walked down to the phones.

"So who are we meeting?" May asked deeply worried about Drew.

He dialed a number that he hadn't dialed in a long time and he took a deep breath.

"Hello?" A young girl's voice came on and then soon her face appeared.

"Daisy, is that you?" Drew asked as he saw her face light up with pure delight.

"Drew!" Daisy yelled loud enough for everyone in his old home to hear.

"Hey Daisy, Daffodil, Dora, Don, Dana, Danny, Derik, Derald, Delia, Delila, Diamond, Dianna, Duane and Dooey." Drew said reciting all of their names as they came.

"Daisy and Daffodil are both already twelve but stay at home to take care of the others because Dolores, our mother, stopped trying to provide and take care of us and my twelve older siblings have to go and work to keep our mansion, and I have to go to keep the family name on the good side of the world. Dora and Don are eleven and are helping Daisy and Daffodil keep the others. Dana and Danny are ten and decided to stay and help too. The others are too young to go and Pokémon train or coordinate. Their ages range from nine, seven, five, and three." Drew explained quickly to May.

"Drew?" Daisy asked grinning mischievously.

"Yes, Daisy?" Drew asked patiently.

"Who's the pretty lady standing next to you?" Dooey asked.

"This is May, she's my girlfriend, you know the gym leader in Hoenn, Norman Maple?" Drew asked.

They all nodded.

"Well this is his daughter." Drew continued on.

"Oh, you have an awesome dad!" Don said grinning as everyone agreed.

"Thanks, so how are you guys?" May asked trying to be accepted.

"We're great! Has our brother been rude to you? We watch on T.V. how he gives you roses and criticizes you but don't worry, we all know you like him and he likes you." They all said at the same time.

"Well we have to go now, sorry." Drew said as he looked at his watch.

"Remember to call back!" Daisy said then she smiled and hung up.

Drew and May smiled.

"You have so many…siblings!" May said grinning.

"Well, that's my life." Drew shrugged.

"Why did you never tell me about that?" May asked as Drew leaded her to a restaurant.

"I don't know, you're one of the first people I've ever told my life to." Drew said.

"I didn't even tell Kanyla…." Drew continued then trailed off.

"But then she was just a girlfriend, you're my girlfriend and my best friend." Drew said smirking at May.

"A very high position in life isn't it?" May asked teasing him.

---

They reached a restaurant and saw a couple outside about to go in.

"Hey! Kanyla, Jess!" May called out.

Kanyla heard them and took Jess's hand in hers stopping him and they turned around.

Kanyla saw them and grinned waving.

Drew and May caught up to them.

"Drew, May!" Kanyla and Jess said greeting them.

They grinned and entered the restaurant.

They ordered nearly everything.

Drew paid for it all then they parted, "See you around!"

---

Drew and May were walking to the Pokémon Center slowly.

"My family has always been really, really rich." Drew said slowly.

"My dad died in a car accident right after Duane and Dooey were born. Mom had always depended on Dad for everything so when he died, she just couldn't take taking care of everyone." Drew said then became silent.

Just as soon as Drew turned silent they ran into Brendan, "Brendan?"

May was shocked to see him holding hands with a green haired, green eyed girl.

"Drew?" The girl asked.

"Dreama?" Drew asked.

"Dreama, you know Drew?" Travis asked.

"Yes, he's my….he's my…" She couldn't say it.

"I'm her twin and she's mine." Drew said a bit flatly.

"Oh yes that's what I meant to say…" Dreama trailed off.

Drew looked down at Dreama then he left gently pulling May beside him.

"Dreama's your twin? Wait you have a twin?" May asked leading him near the river.

"Yes, I have a twin…" Drew fell into a deep thought.

"Well I have a twin too, his name is Marc." May said leaning on his shoulder.

"Marc… Marc Maple! Why didn't I make the connection, yeah he's the famous trainer isn't he?" Drew asked looking at her.

"Yeah, he's as famous as Kanyla, I get a threatening email or two from him every month so I keep in good enough touch with him…" May smiled.

"Threatening emails?" Drew asked.

May smiled sheepishly, "Oh never mind about that part…"

---

Drew and May sat down on a bench and soon May fell asleep, Drew lifted her bridal style.

He gently set her on the bed then he laid down on the floor and was soon asleep.

---

May found Drew asleep on the ground and grinned, she realized that today was the contest and so she went and changed.

Before she changed she woke Drew up with a small kiss then set a rose on his chest.

She left and changed into something and got her dresses then she woke Drew up by singing.

_I wish upon a star  
Wanna be right where you are  
You set my world on fire  
Babe I got a crush on you  
I wish upon a star  
Can't you see how right we are  
We should be together  
Babe I got a crush on you_

He woke up, "Babe you got a wonderful voice."

May laughed at the cheesy line.

"Come on, we have to go!" May said dragging him to the bathroom and pushing him in.

* * *

_Condawg1: I know you're expecting another chapter that's hopefully longer than this one well…_

_Drew: She'll write an awful story next time, she's an evil devil._

_May: Pairing me with him is a mistake._

_Drew: No the mistake is pairing me with her._

_May and Drew are fighting._

_Marc: Why did you have to bring me up May?_

_May: Well I was trying to make Drew feel better._

_Dreama: Why do you despise me so?_

_Drew: You'll find out in the next chapter…_


	9. Chapter 9: Dancing with Your True Love

_Condawg1: Excitement is brewing in me as I write this!_

_Drew: Well I feel nauseous._

_May: Why????_

_Drew: Guess._

_May: Nah…._

_Condawg1: Sorry to cut this short but I think I should start typing.__In this they dance for the competition so you have to think of what they do, __be__ creative! _

* * *

**Chapter 9: Dancing with your True Love**

Drew walked out wearing a t-shirt and shorts, he carried a bag with him.

"Drew, can we switch our second song?" May asked as she looked online.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Drew asked as he sat down next to May.

"How about this?" May asked as she played it and pulled him up to see if the could dance to it.

* * *

_I wish upon a star __Wanna be right where you are __You set my world on fire __Babe I got a crush on you __I wish upon a star _

_Can't you see how right we are __We should be together __Babe I got a crush on you __I used to turn around and walk away __Never stopped to play_

_Cause there was no attraction __But in my heart you start to grow on me __Kind of suddenly __So now I've changed direction _

_Knowing it might seems strange __Love came over me __Feeling the luck has changed __Do you want me, like I want you? __I wish upon a star_

_Wanna be right where you are __You set my world on fire __Babe I got a crush on you __I wish upon a star__ an't you see how right we are_

_We should be together __Babe I got a crush on you __In this cold world, where dreams are few __Baby, I want you __Is it too much to ask for?_

_I'll take you places where you never been __If you just give in __So__ babe, it's now or never __Knowing it might seems strange... __Love came over me _

_Feeling the luck has changed __Do you want me, like I want you? __I wish upon a star __Wanna be right where you are __You set my world on fire_

_Babe I got a crush on you __I wish upon a star __Can't you see how right we are __We should be together __Babe I got a crush on you _

_Me and you, you and me. Living a life in harmony __It's magic (magic) babe I've got a crush on you __So if you feel the way I do __Would you fancy to_

_To take a ride beside me? __I wish upon a star __Wanna be right where you are __You set my world on fire __Babe I got a crush on you _

_I wish upon a star __Can't you see how right we are __We should be together _

* * *

"Is that _Crush on You_ by Tata Young?" Drew asked holding onto her. 

"Yeah, is it good?" May asked staring up at Drew.

"Yes it's perfect but you'll need a new outfit." Drew grinned as he pulled another bag out from under the bed.

"Oh my gosh! Did you go shopping for me????" May asked as she hugged him.

Drew grinned, "Hope you like it."

"Like it as in like it as much as your smile? No I don't think I could like it more than your smile." May smiled her own angelic smile at him.

She opened up the box and found a light blue dress that flowed down barely past her knees.

"Drew, it beautiful!" May squealed and pulled him in a hug.

"Your welcome, May." Drew said reminding May to say thanks.

"Thank you soooo much!" May said then kissed his nose.

"Well see you later at the contest hall." Drew said as he gently tossed a rose at May.

"Where are you going?" May asked holding the rose loosely but firmly.

"To think…" Drew trailed off and walked out with a bag in his hand.

May shrugged and went into the bathroom for a bit then grabbed her own bag and went to get breakfast for herself.

Drew had walked off to the nearby stream and grabbed his cell phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" A light energetic voice answered.

"Dreama?" Drew asked.

"Drew is that you?" Dreama asked as Drew felt her voice sadden a bit.

"Dreama, I apologize for last night, I just couldn't believe that you were with…" Drew didn't even dare speak his name.

"Travis and I just met up and started dating and he needed a partner for the contests, I did too." Dreama said softly.

"Where have you been these last few years?" Drew asked coldly.

"I've been here and there…" Dreama sorta trailed off and Drew heard something behind him.

Drew turned and found his twin standing right exactly behind him smirking and flipping her short hair out of her face.

She hung up her phone smiling smugly, "Hello dear brother."

Drew closed his phone too, "Dreama."

"What's wrong? I thought you had forgiven me." Dreama asked her eyes saddened.

"There's a reason why I called you." Drew scowled slightly.

"To avoid seeing me, why is that so big brother?" Dreama asked as her eyes slightly started to burn with hatred.

"You know why." Drew said simply.

"There are many reasons but I want to know the exact one." Dreama said flatly as she looked to the ground.

Drew stood up and grabbed his bag, "You know which one, see you at the competition Dreama."

As Drew walked away it seemed that Dreama had a bit of an evil look in her eye but then in the blink of an eye it disappeared.

Drew was walking toward the contest hall (where May was waiting for him) when she bumped into a guy as tall as him with brown hair.

"Oops, sorry, didn't mean to do that." Drew said.

"Whatever." The guy said and when he looked up Drew found ice cold sapphire eyes.

"Marc Maple?" Drew asked as he recognized the cold eyes of the famous trainer.

"Yes, what is it?" Marc asked as he pushed Drew out of his way.

"I'm Drew Kito–" Drew was cut off by Marc who was laughing so hard it looked like he would never stop.

"Drew Kito? The one famous and handsome coordinator that is dating the gorgeous May Maple, the same May Maple that some people have the nerve to call my sister?" Marc asked as he continued laughing.

"I just wanted to ask if you'd be joining the dance contest." Drew asked as his warm green eyes turned as cold as Marc's eyes.

"Of course I am, I came especially to find a date and beat May." Marc's eyes gleamed and a girl with a proud figure stood by him.

"Hey! Aren't you that fan girl that attacked me when I got my first ribbon in Crystal?" Drew asked the girl.

"Is this true Whitney?" Marc asked as his eyes grew fiery.

Whitney nodded slightly and Marc left without another word.

Whitney started at Drew then ran away sobbing.

Drew finally arrived at contest hall a few minutes before 8:30 and found May sitting in a seat closing her eyes.

"Is something wrong, May?" Drew asked as he approached her with a rose.

May smiled as she saw the rose and the concern in his eyes.

"It's nothing, I just had a slight run in with my dear brother, Marc." May said sighing.

"You ran into Marc too?" Drew asked the concern almost completely disappear from his eyes and were replaced with ice.

May stood up and kissed his lips gently.

"Marc wasn't always the favorite one in our family…" May started and she trailed of as she had a flashback.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"May, I want that toy!" Marc was shouting and he was coming to pounce on her._

_"But it's my toy." May pouted and started running away from Marc._

_No one was home because Caroline was at the hospital giving birth to Max._

_May __gave__ him the toy crying, "Please don't hurt me anymore."_

_Marc satisfied for the time being started playing with the toy when Norman came back._

_"You got a baby brother!" Norman's eyes were bright._

_"__Maybelle__, where's the toy I barely gave you this morning?" Norman asked as he saw her empty hands._

_May pointed toward Marc who was now playing happily with the toy._

_"__Marcell__ Maple, give that toy back to your sister. I gave her that because of how well she was doing in school." Norman scolded as he picked Marc up._

_"Fine I'll give it back, Marc threw the toy at May's head and it had hit his target._

_May burst into tears once again and Marc was confined into his room._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"He was always cruel, and everything that I hoped I would never be to everyone." May shivered. 

"Dreama was kinda like that except she only did it to me and she never let anyone else know." Drew said as he slowly thought about Dreama.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"You two stay here, okay?" __Daryl__ said as he left the room._

_Dreama__ started walking away._

_Drew worried about her yelled, "__Dreama__, don't leave."_

_Dreama's__ pale green eyes were cold, "Who says I can't leave?"_

_"Dad told us to stay here." Drew replied adjusting himself so that he wouldn't be able to be weakened by __Dreama__ again._

_"Oh so your going to listen to our dear __popsy__wopsy__? Are you too chicken to be able to __go off somewhere without our great protector?" __Dreama__ taunted._

_"__Dreama__, he is our father after__ all." Drew said standing strong._

_"Father?__ You still call him a father after what he left us in?" __Dreama__ answered her eyes gleaming with pleasure as she tortured a young Drew._

_"Don't say that, you know he still coordinates." Drew said with anger in his innocent eyes._

_Dreama__ seemed shocked but then she got over it._

_"But does he coordinate for us or for himself?" __Dreama__ asked with the ring of evil pleasure ringing in her voice._

_Drew couldn't take it any more and lunged at her._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Drew snapped out and smiled at May after seeing her worried face. 

"Don't worry about it." Drew said then gave her another rose.

They hugged and then they walked to the locker room with Drew's arm holding May to his side and her head against his slightly muscular chest.

They changed and came out at the same time.

Drew had changed into a tuxedo and had on a red tie that went with May's light pink dress.

Drew had combed his hair a bit but it made him look more handsome especially in his tuxedo.

May had curled her hair then put most of it in a tight bun but left some hair out, then there was a small pink rose bud tucked into the ribbon that held her hair up.

They turned and looked at the board to see who was going when.

They were going after…MARC MAPLE AND DREAMA KITO?????

"Marc and Dreama are together????? What happened to Travis and Whitney????" May asked but then Drew cut her off from her mini rant and showed her the board.

"Travis and Whitney are together????" May asked as she fainted a bit.

Marc and Dreama went first and they danced to the English version of _First Love_.

* * *

_Silhouette, of a perfect frame __Shadows of your smile, will always remain (Will always remain). __Beginners love, soon fades away _

_(Oh Baby __We go on...__I __Will__ long as... __(Long as I live) __Long as I live, you will be my, (my first love). __Oh baby you and only you. __(Long as I live)_

_Long as I live (my first love) you will be my first love. __And I choose you again. __I'm keeping no Candy-Coated Valentine _

_Memories of you, you when you were mine. __A tarnished ring on a tarnished chain __Times keep changing come sun or rain. __(Long as I Live)_

_Long as I live, you will be (my first love __My first love and my only love. __(Long as I live) __Long as I live__my first love). __Ohhh, you will always be my_

_Oh, be my first love. __(Long as I Live) __Long as I live, you will be (my first love __My first love and my only love. __(Long as I live) __Long as I live_

_my first love). __Ohhh, you will always be my __Oh, be my first love. __A tarni__shed ring on a tarnished chain __times keep changing come sun or rain. _

_(Long as I Live) __Long as I live, you will be (my first love __My first love and my only love. __(Long as I live)__Long as I live__my first love)._

_Ohhh, you will always be my _

* * *

Their routine was flawless, they had flowed with the music and left everyone speechless. 

The judges each gave them a 10.

And next came out Drew and May, and they were dancing to _First Love_, the other version of course.

* * *

_Saigo__ no __kisu__wa__ ka __ba__tabako__ no flavor __ga__shita__Nigakute__setsunai__kaori_

_Ashita__ no __imagoro__ni__wa__Anata__wa__doko__ni__irun__darou__Dare __wo__omotterun__darou_

_You are always gonna be my love__Itsuka__darekato__mata__koi__ni__ochitemo__I'll remember to love you taught me how__You are always gonna be the one__Ima__wa__mada__kanashii__ love __love__songu__Atarashii__uta__utaeru__ made _

_Tachidomaru__jikan__ga__Ugoki__dasouto__shiteru__Wasuretakunai__kotobakari_

_Ashita__ no __imagoro__niwa__Watashi__wa__kitto__naite__iru__Anatawo__omotterun__darou_

_You will always be inside my heart__Itsumo__anata__dake__ no __basho__ga__aru__kara__I hope that I have a place in your heart too__Now and forever you are still the one__Ima__wa__mada__kanashii__ love __love__ song__Atarashii__uta__utaeru__ made _

_You are always gonna be my love__Itsuka__darekato__mata__koi__ni__ochitemo__I'll remember to love you taught me how__You are always gonna be the one__Mada__kanashii__ love __love__ song_

* * *

They moved with the music and were gracefully dancing around. 

The judges all gave Drew and May a 10.

Soon the 4 teams left were May and Drew, Marc and Dreama, Travis and Whitney, and Max and Tinna.

Kanyla and Jess would have made it but Jess slipped a bit so they didn't get a perfect score.

Marc and Dreama went first and they danced to _Cross my Heart_.

* * *

Cross my heart, hope to die  
I swear I wont say what happened that night  
So starting today things are gonna be all right  
Your best you tried, and yeah you did fine  
No better than fine, perfect in my mind  
In fact, I wish your heart was mine  
And I can hear the memory in my ears  
Back to the years and all those tears  
But hear me when I say Im glad we steered that way  
Because now were here

Do you want to get away? get in the car we can leave today  
Do you want to celebrate our just made little holiday?  
Cus now today is your day  
All that stuff you used to take  
Im glad you threw all that away cus now you look so great  
You never need to be afraid just know yuo went the right way

Because even though we never get things right  
And it gets so hard just saying well keep trying  
Its mine to decide when ill be alright

I know youre going crazy (crazy)  
But happy is all that you make me (all you make me)  
And things are gonna get better baby  
I know everything went wrong ok (ok)  
But now its time to get some better days (some better days)  
Cus I dont want to keep acting this way

Cus man I know we never get things right  
And it gets so old just saying well keep trying  
But its mine to decide when and if ill be alright..  
And thats just a thing that take time

So keep going till you know when its time, when its right  
Keep showing yourself in that light  
Cus back in school man that gets cruel  
But one thing is true is that man now look at you  
Your heart is big enough for two

Because I can hear the memories in my ears  
Back to the years and all those tears  
But hear me when I say Im glad because were here

I know youre going crazy (crazy)  
But happy is all that you make me (you make me)  
And things are gonna get better baby  
I know everything went wrong ok (ok)  
But now its time to get some better days (better days)  
Cus I dont want to keep acting this way

* * *

They danced with each other perfectly again, like they were born just for dancing with each other.

They got a perfect score once again.

May walked out wearing the stunningly beautiful dress that Drew had bought for her and Drew wore his tuxedo except he changed his pants into some khaki slacks and unbuttoned his shirt a bit.

Drew and May went up and they danced to _Crush on You_ by Tata Young believe I mentioned this before….

* * *

_I wish upon a star __Wanna be right where you are __You set my world on fire __Babe I got a crush on you __I wish upon a star _

_Can't you see how right we are __We should be together __Babe I got a crush on you __I used to turn around and walk away __Never stopped to play_

_Cause there was no attraction __But in my heart you start to grow on me __Kind of suddenly __So now I've changed direction _

_Knowing it might seems strange __Love came over me __Feeling the luck has changed __Do you want me, like I want you? __I wish upon a star_

_Wanna be right where you are __You set my world on fire __Babe I got a crush on you __I wish upon a star__ an't you see how right we are_

_We should be together __Babe I got a crush on you __In this cold world, where dreams are few __Baby, I want you __Is it too much to ask for?_

_I'll take you places where you never been __If you just give in __So__ babe, it's now or never __Knowing it might seems strange... __Love came over me _

_Feeling the luck has changed __Do you want me, like I want you? __I wish upon a star __Wanna be right where you are __You set my world on fire_

_Babe I got a crush on you __I wish upon a star __Can't you see how right we are __We should be together __Babe I got a crush on you _

_Me and you, you and me. Living a life in harmony __It's magic (magic) babe I've got a crush on you __So if you feel the way I do __Would you fancy to_

_To take a ride beside me? __I wish upon a star __Wanna be right where you are __You set my world on fire __Babe I got a crush on you _

_I wish upon a star __Can't you see how right we are _

* * *

They moved with ease and were so free flowing that the judges had to give them a 10 or they were going nuts!

It ended with Travis and Whitney dancing and having fun but not flowing together as well near the end and Max and Tinna were perfect except for the tiny glitch at the beginning.

So it was a dance off between Drew and May and Dreama and Marc.

Dreama and Marc danced first and they danced to, _I can't take my eyes off of you_ by the High School Musical's cast.

* * *

_Troy:  
Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh  
Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real _

Gabriella:  
Oh, never even crossed my mind, no  
That I would ever end up here tonight

Both:  
All things change  
When you don't expect them to  
No one knows  
What the future's gonna do  
I never even noticed  
That you've been there all along

Chorus  
Troy & Gabriella:  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true

Ryan:  
Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on

Sharpay:  
Oh, right here is right where we belong

Both:  
You never really know what you might find  
Now all I see is you and I  
You're everything I never knew  
That I've been looking for

All:  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true

Can't take my eyes off of you  
Oh, oh, oh yeah  
So let the music play  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Yeah, the feeling's getting' stronger  
And I never ever felt this way

Alright, I see everything  
In your eyes. . . Oh yeah  
Alright, something's happening  
Cause everyone's around but  
You're the only one I see

Chorus

I can't take my eyes off of you  
Feelings like I never knew  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
From the start. . . Got my heart  
Yeah, you do  
Can't take my eyes off you

* * *

They danced and gazed into each other's eyes slightly but pulled away at the end.

May and Drew weren't even nervous when the song came on.

* * *

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why _

_Without you it's hard to __survive.'Cause__ every time we touch, I get this feeling. And every time we kiss I swear I could fly. _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to __last.__ Need you by my side. 'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static._

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so...I can't let you __go.__ Want you in my life. _

_Your arms are my __castle,__ your heart is my sky. They wipe away tears that I cry. The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall. 'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling. And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to __last.__ Need you by my side. 'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static._

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so...I can't let you __go.__ Want you in my life._

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling. And every time we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to __last._

* * *

They smiled at the grace and relaxation they felt during that song. 

Nurse Joy of Emerald Town stepped onto the podium and said, "Thank you for coming but the judges and I all agree that the winner is…"

* * *

_Condawg1: I know, I know a hang off but I need the suspense._

_Drew: Why they all know who's gonna win._

_May: Who us or our siblings?_

_Drew: __Dreama's__ gonna win…_

_Drew starts breaking down._

_Drew: She always wins!_

_May: Snap out of it DREW!!!!_

_Condawg1: Gonna keep it short, I'm going to update soon! Cya next time!_


	10. Chapter 10: Moving on or not?

_Condawg1: I'm back! Get ready to know who won the contest!_

_Drew: It's __Dreama__ and Marc…_

_May: Drew focus, this isn't like when you two were younger, you're better than her!_

_Drew: No, I'm not._

_May: Drew you freak! You were always like I'm better than you and suddenly your twin __comes__ in and you think you're a failure???_

_Drew: Yeah… But you don't get it she's better!_

_Condawg1: You two shut up and we can get on with the story._

_May and Drew: Fine, Condawg1 doesn't own Pokémon, thank goodness!_

_Condawg1: HEY!_

**Chapter 10: Moving on…or Not?**

"The winners are May Maple and Drew Kito!" Nurse Joy said as she applauded and grinned.

She gave them the light green ribbon as someone pushed off from the wall they were against.

"WHAT!?!?!?" Marc and Dreama yelled across the room.

Everyone silenced and stared at the 2 yelling.

"We should have won that ribbon, our routine was flawless, while theirs was sloppy and uncoordinated!" Dreama screamed.

"That ribbon was ours from the first moment we stepped into the contest hall!" Marc growled.

All of Drew's anger was displayed in front of everyone.

"WHAT???" Drew asked exploding.

"You know what, Dreama, all my life you've tormented me but I've never said a word but this ribbon I worked for, I earned this with my one true love!" Drew said making his way to Dreama.

Dreama's face was straight and cruel.

"Drew, Drew, Drew. You will never understand will you?" Dreama said tauntingly.

"What do you mean?" Drew said as he stood only a mere foot away from her.

"I mean that you were never to win anything from me." Dreama said as she smirked dangerously.

"And that means little Drew that we rigged this competition." Marc said as he walked up silently behind Dreama.

"You shouldn't have won, someone told us that if we entered then we could win and break you." Dreama flipped her hair.

May came up silently behind Drew.

"Who would say that?" May whispered everyone clinging onto everyone of her words.

"Someone you know, someone that you broke, someone like–" Dreama was cut off.

"Someone like moi!" A voice came out of nowhere.

Drew cursed under his breath, "Harley."

Harley leaped gracefully down, "Hun, did you think I forgot about you?"

"No, but I was hoping you would." May mumbled.

"What was that?" Harley asked smiling smugly.

"Nothing, why did you come back?" May asked glaring at Harley.

Harley laughed then whispered barely loud enough for May and Drew to hear, "To get my revenge."

May glared, "Didn't you get enough revenge before?"

"No, not enough seeing that you are here and well enough to compete." Harley's face turned dark.

"Where's Solidad?" Drew taunted sounding more and more like his old self.

Harley frowned, "She left me after she heard that I had done such terrible things to her _friends_."

Harley scowled when he saw Travis's face with Whitney hanging on to his arm.

"Dear, how did you get here… no wait why did you come here?" Harley asked as he glanced at Travis while staring at Whitney.

"Harley, you deceived me, you made me trust you then you threw my trust away like it was garbage!" Whitney whispered loud enough for him to hear then she fell into Travis's arms sobbing.

Then suddenly Solidad came out behind Drew and May, "Yes Harley you do deceive which is the main reason why I left you."

"Solidad? Solidad is that you?" Harley pushed Drew and May out of the way.

"I was deciding to give you a second chance but after that, I never want to see you again." Solidad whispered into his ear then stepped away and walked away.

"But Solidad!" Harley fell to the ground brokenhearted.

Soon Harley felt a delicate hand pulling on him.

"WHAT?????" Harley shouted as he looked up and saw that the entire place was empty except for him and this mysterious girl.

May and Drew had asked every girl in the town if they liked Harley and finally they found one and sent her in for Harley.

The girl was a fan of Harley's.

She looked like his total soul mate, she had long purple hair that cascaded down to her hips and she was wearing a more girlish version of Harley's outfit and beside her was a female Cacturn.

"Harley, I'm one of your biggest fans and my name is Haley." The girl beamed at him and Harley had found his true love.

May and Drew had gone to dinner with all of their friends while Harley had sat in the arena mourning his loss.

Marc and Dreama had learnt of their true love for each other and had started traveling together.

That night May and Drew had sat in bed in their pajamas.

May was wearing a tank top and shorts and Drew was wearing shorts and a light white t-shirt.

May had turned on her computer and was on MSN waiting for someone to get online while Drew was booting his up.

May got tired of waiting so she turned off her laptop and fell back in the bed.

"We're going tomorrow to Sapphire City aren't we?" May asked laying in bed.

"Yeah, hope you already have everything packed." Drew said as he closed his laptop screen.

Drew lay back and then he pulled May close and kissed the top of her head, "We're leaving early in the morning."

After Drew said that he fell into a light sleep and held May close to him.

May smiled slightly and hugged him back kissing his cheek then falling asleep too.

When Drew woke up he found May's body against his.

"May, you need to wake up." He whispered into May's ear softly then kissed her on the cheek then went into the bathroom to shower.

As soon as he was out May walked in and pushed him completely out of the bathroom.

"Nice to see you're awake." Drew whispered into her ear before she pushed him out completely.

She showered quickly and pulled on a halter top and a skirt.

"Are you ready?" Drew asked as he was laying on the bed with his eyes closed.

"No, be patient," May said as she brushed out her hair and put it up in a ponytail.

"Now I'm ready." May said as she grabbed her things and pulled Drew up.

They were off and ready to start their journey to Sapphire City.

They were on the route to go when they ran into Marc and Dreama.

"Hello, my dear, dear, sister," Marc sneered.

"Drewsie, how are you doing today?" Dreama asked loving the glare in Drew's eyes.

"That is none of your business Dreama." Drew said his voice quivering slightly at the thoughts of the past Dreama.

"Oh but Drew it is my business, you see I'm your sister and what I say and what you say matters very dearly to me." Dreama said sweetly.

"May, don't you miss your older brother?" Marc asked feigning a weak face.

May's face was a confusing one, it was between crying and glaring.

May finally decided.

"Marc, I'm not the weak little girl that you use to torment anymore, you need to move on with your life and stop bothering me!" May glared at Marc, her eyes were evil.

"Sorry, little sis but can't it's too addicting." Marc said a bit taken back that May was no longer scared of him.

May looked around and saw that the route was empty except for Marc, Drew, Dreama, and herself.

She glared at Marc with hatred, "You should go die."

"Make me." Marc said simply and started laughing.

That was the last straw for May she punched Marc.

Dreama was too busy glaring at Drew to notice Marc laying bloody on the ground.

"Dreama, you need to move on, I'm not your plaything anymore." Drew said firmly then he grabbed May's wrist and walked away.

They were in a happier mood now that they had dealt with their twin.

"Drew?" May asked lightly.

"What is it May?" Drew asked as he put his arm around her waist.

"I'm happy that we confronted them, aren't you?" May asked as she leaned on him a bit.

"I hope Dreama doesn't decide that my speech was wimpy and try to attack me everywhere I go." Drew said not being able to handle the fact that Dreama wouldn't dare bother him now.

They walked until it was sundown.

They set up camp and were eating a sandwich.

"I can't wait until we get to Sapphire City." Drew said as he ate the sandwich.

"Why?" May asked glancing at him.

"Because then we can have real food." Drew replied running from the rock that May had thrown in his direction.

_Condawg1: Sorry for the cliffhanger but I have writer's block._

_Drew: Yeah you do, I would never confront __Dreama__ like that._

_Dreama__: Good to hear it bro._

_May: Back off __Dreama_

_Marc: Stop telling my girlfriend to back off __Maybelle_

_May: Shut up __Marcell_

_Marc: Blah, Blah, Blah…_

_Condawg1: Again I have writer's block so I might not update for a while, if you wanna you should definitely send me an idea for the next chapter and I'll find a way to put it into the story! Please review and suggest!_


	11. Chapter 11: The Enemies

_I'm back but I still have a bit of a Writer's block so sorry if this is awful…just __don't__ kill me!!!!!_

**Chapter 11: The Enemies**

May and Drew had chased each other around the camp while their Pokémon were watching them.

Drew then gave up, "Okay, okay, I give."

May glared and tapped her foot, "And…"

Drew smiled sweetly, "I'm sorry your food is so plain."

May made sure that Drew had something to fall back in that wouldn't kill him.

There was some grass growing there that would soften the impact so she tackled him.

They fell laughing, "Geez May, sorry."

May smiled contently and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm thinking you forgive me?" Drew asked as he got up and picked May up bridal style then threw her gently into the tent.

"Change then I can change." Drew said simply as May stuck her head out.

She changed quickly then got out and sat drinking her water while she waited.

Drew changed then he walked out and sat next to May.

"We should really be going to sleep now." May said thoughtfully.

"Wow, never thought I'd hear May say that we should go to sleep early." Drew said laughing as May slapped his arm gently.

"Whatever." May said then went into the tent.

Drew walked over to his and May's Pokémon and returned them all except for Roselia who had wanted to stay out.

Drew then walked into the tent and put his arm around May.

Drew and May fell asleep, then at about 5 in the morning a sound woke May up.

"Oh my gosh! Drew!!!!" She whispered as loud as she dared.

"What?" Drew asked groggily.

"There's something outside of the tent." May said nervously.

Drew sat up, "May you must be imagining because I don't hear a single thing."

Then suddenly whatever made the sound made it again.

May was so scared she hung onto Drew's arm whiled he tried reassuring her that it was nothing.

"Don't worry, it's probably Roselia." Drew looked around for shadows.

Suddenly he heard a cry, "Roselia!"

"That was Roselia, May stay here." Drew said as he slowly made her loosen her grip.

He stood up and walked out trying to look as manly as possible.

He walked a bit away from the camp and found Roselia all scratched and knocked out.

Then he heard a cry, "DREW!!!! HELP!!!!!"

He knew immediately that May was in trouble so he picked Roselia up and returned her to her Pokéball and ran back as fast as he could to the campsite that he and May had set up.

Everything was torn down, Drew didn't care he was searching for May.

He found foot steps leading toward the tent then he found drag marks.

He then threw on a shirt and changed into some shorts and put on his socks and shoes.

He tried looking for a clue of who could have taken his girlfriend away [Big thanks to ROSELIACOOL for giving me the idea of someone (not saying who, but I'm sure you know….or at least have guesses on…) kidnapping May!.

He finally found some evidence the big moment, the guess of who took May, … of who had taken May.

It was a clump of brown hair, it looked like May had done some damage to the person.

Then a bit later he found some green hair, then soon he found HUGE clumps of purple hair.

His thoughts were racing.

'Why did Marc take her?'

'Why did Dreama take her?'

'Why did Harley take her?'

'Was Haley helping him?'

'Are Marc and Dreama still together?'

'Man, I'm hungry!' [Sorry but everyone has to have random thoughts every so often!

'Did Marc and Dreama do this?'

'Are Harley and Haley helping Marc and Dreama?'

'Why on Earth did they take May and not grab me?'

'Why are they doing this to me?'

'Why am I thinking this much?'

Soon he was back to reality and found imprints of a very, very cranky May.

It looked like whoever was carrying May had given up and just started pushing her.

Then there were marks of a battle, a Pokémon battle.

Then Drew found a trail of blood, he hoped so much that the blood he found wasn't May's.

Then suddenly the trail disappeared completely.

Drew, angered, had yelled so loud.

Marc and Dreama, who were beginning to worry about him sneaking up on them or never finding them, smirked.

"It looks like our little plan is working, Dreama." Marc said as he kissed the top of Dreama's head and then rearranged May on his shoulder where she was slung.

"I can't believe that my sister is so light, I would expect her to be way heavy, seeing how much she eats." Marc said as he held Dreama to his side.

A bit in front of them were Harley and Haley.

"I can't believe that little twerp, daring to lay her hands on my hair." Harley was outraged.

"There, there, it's alright dear." Haley purred as she smoothed down the bald spot May had made.

"She's so dead to me." Harley growled.

"Oh you are so sexy when you do that." Haley giggled as Harley calmed down a bit more.

"I'm happy you're with me." Harley smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm happy too." Haley said as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips barely.

**[Author's Note: Sorry but I have to make Haley like him for now, there's a reason for that, one is that he's alone and dumb so Haley ****kinda**** makes his image looks better. And remember I said like him for now…**

He giggled.

I know, I know you're getting tired of these but just so you know I'm a bit hyper and so you'll read some weird things!

Drew then got out his magnifying glass then crawled around on the ground for hours looking for a track to follow.

Then at noon he felt himself losing energy from looking so much but he still went on pretty soon he was just running in the direction that they seemed to be going.

He kept running then he called his Absol out to help him.

"Let's go Absol." Drew said exhausted.

He then called out Roselia, "Here Roselia, drink this."

Drew pulled a potion from out of his backpack and then put the potion to Roselia's lips (he thought that he would need her soon.).

He then returned her to let her rest more then he thought of what to do next.

Then Drew finally remembered about Masquerain.

"Let's go Masquerain," Masquerain came out and saw the condition of it's owner and rushed to Drew, "No, Masquerain, I have Absol here, I need you to go look for May."

Masquerain knew what its owner meant and immediately started off to look for May and her Beautifly…

Drew then gathered all of his strength and ran into the forest again; soon he found a trail of blood.

He was worried about May while his Absol worried about him.

The Absol soon smelled something familiar, it was May's sandwich!

He grabbed it then gave it to his master, Drew smiled as he remembered May then frowned again as he ate the sandwich.

Drew was a bit revived then he and Absol ran after the trail they found hair all over, it seemed that May had a bit of a nap then woke up and caused chaos for the kidnappers.

Drew grinned, he followed the bits and pieces of hair until finally he heard voices.

"We need to wait here for my dumb butt brother." Dreama said rudely.

"Too bad we can't finish my jerk of a sister off over there." Marc remarked as he rubbed his head, Dreama went over to comfort him.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Dreama said as Marc removed his hand from rubbing which showed Drew a HUGE bald spot.

Dreama shushed Marc then kissed his bald spot.

Drew looked over to the corner that Marc had pointed vaguely to and saw May.

But it wasn't the May he had first see, the one he fell in love with.

It was a May so torn apart she looked like she was about to die.

May's long silky hair was in knots and covered in blood.

May was wearing her pajamas; her pajamas had been ripped slightly.

Just as Drew was about to give up hope on May being alive she shivered and looked up fiercely at Marc and Dreama.

She was glaring with such might and strength that she looked like the May that Drew had fallen for.

Drew grinned grimly and then walked away into the forest, he felt Masquerain land behind him and he returned his Masquerain.

He then let Roselia out she looked better.

He prepared himself for what was going to be the battle of his life.

It was the battle to get his one true love back from the clutches of evil.

He gave each and everyone of his Pokémon a potion and then waited for them to heal themselves as much as possible in their pokeballs.

Drew walked to the place he was at earlier.

He was looking into the bushes, he saw his love looking near death, he saw Marc and Dreama together acting as if nothing was wrong, then he saw Harley and Haley snuggling together.

He narrowed his eyes then left his hiding spot as he got ready.

He then walked out into the clearing where the enemies were.

Everyone was very surprised to see him pop out of the bushes like he did.

"What are you doing here dear, dear brother?" Dreama asked in a sickenly is sickenly a real word? sweet voice.

"Ah, here's my future brother-in-law, too bad his bride's gonna be dead, or did you decide not to get married to my dumb sister?" Marc asked an evil smile playing on his lips.

"Hello, boy toy, how are you doing with out your sweetheart? Does it feel painful?" Harley got up from his comfortable seat with Haley.

"What are you doing Harley?" Haley asked as she tried to drag him down again.

"How does it feel to be alone, to have your," Haley glared at Harley, "I mean, the person I thought was my true love ripped away from you?"

"Okay get this straight all of you, cause I'm just gonna say this once, I'll battle all of you but you each can only use 1 Pokémon, understand so far?" Drew asked glaring at all of them.

They all nodded silently as they slowly (yes I said slowly) got over the shock of Drew yelling like a maniac.

"If I win then I get May, but if you win you can finish off May and do whatever you want to me." Drew said.

Everyone took this into consideration (by consideration I meant they thought about all the evil things they could do to Drew).

"Okay, you've got a deal Drew, my boy." Dreama said smirking, so confident that they would win Drew, so confident that he would die.

"Let's go, Roselia." Drew said as his rose Pokémon came out.

Marc came up first, "Blaziken come out and kick butt."

[In this place they had a Pokémon battle but of course as you guessed, Drew was weak and he lost and May and him died pitfully…. JK!!!!! Drew won, you can imagine what Drew did in your head! It's called thinking!!!!!

Marc scowled, "Who do you think you are?"

Harley came up, "Cacturn prepare to kill Drew and his sweet heart."

[Drew won again and Harley lost pitifully.

"HOW COULD THIS BE?????? I AM SO MUCH BETTER THAN MAY'S BOY TOY!!!!!" Harley was so angry he looked as though he was about to kill Drew.

"Shhh sweetie, don't worry about it." Haley said as she combed Harley's gross looking hair with her fingers, she then stepped up delicately.

"Cacturn, make Mummy proud." Haley called out.

[Blah, blah, blah, Roselia's still strong and Haley was beat like an orange getting turned into fresh orange juice.

Finally it was twin vs. twin.

Dreama was Drew's womanly side.

She had green hair that went to her chin and flared out, she had cold green eyes, she was a coordinator, and she was determined to be the best.

"It looks like its you against me big bro." Dreama smirked.

"Whatever Dreama, bring it on." Drew said.

"Fine, if you want it that way, go Roserade." Dreama said sighing that she couldn't toy with Drew more.

[Of course Drew won and Dreama lost.

The whole group of enemies were shocked, Drew walked over to May with Roselia following then he picked her up and disappeared from the villains into the forest.

_Done with this chapter, I know it's not my best but I did try…_

_Review and suggest ideas, if you give me an idea I'll probably use it!_


	12. Chapter 12: Healing

**Chapter 12: Healing**

Drew carried her bridal style for a bit into the forest.

He found a safe spot and camped out for the night.

He barely got any sleep because of his enormous worry for May.

He slept for an hour maybe more but he didn't know.

Drew woke up that morning and grabbed his water bottle and put it to May's lips and she drank.

Drew then called out Flygon, "Flygon do you have enough energy to fly May and me out of the forest?"

Flygon shook his head.

Drew smiled letting Flygon know it was okay.

Drew called Flygon back and returned all of his Pokémon.

He then lifted May up and started into the forest, he knew his only hope was to get May to a Pokémon Center and the closest one was in Sapphire City.

He continued walking where May and him had left off.

He carried her so that her head was leaning against his chest.

Her head was warm and getting warmer.

May had a fever, soon Drew had to stop by a river, which was conveniently close by, and take out a cloth to soak in the cool water and put it on May's head.

He then lifted her up and put her in the position that she was in before.

He tried continuing on to the Pokémon Center but soon May was in a worse condition.

He had to stop and make camp by the road and he hoped that someone would be traveling on it and that person would help him.

Everyday that they waited May became worse and worse, Drew had tried everything to lower her temperature but it didn't work.

Drew was worried that she would never wake up, on the seventh day that they were there miracles happened.

The first on was that May woke up, "Drew?"

Drew turned at the sound of her weak voice, "May, are you okay."

"Drew, please help me, I feel so weak." May whimpered.

Drew glared but then his eyes softened, "May you can't give up, you have to keep living! If you died I don't think I could continue living." [Thanks ROSELIACOOL!

He got a bit teary but then he wiped away the tear and continued, "The May I fell in love with always put up a fight! The May I love doesn't give up!" [Thanks again to ROSELIACOOL!!!

He whispered as he caressed her cheek, "Where's that May now?"

May used a lot of her energy to put her hand on his hand, "I'm right here, but Drew please, no matter how weak I am try your best to get me to a Pokémon Center and quick I feel myself getting weaker everyday." [Once again ROSELIACOOL contributed the idea!

May fainted and Drew was determined that he wouldn't let May go.

He packed up everything and from the days he had stayed by the road he had gathered some of his strength back so he picked her up and started running toward Sapphire City.

When night fell, he continued on, he didn't sleep for 2 days but soon he was near Sapphire City, he tried continuing onto Sapphire City and into the Pokémon Center but he was so exhausted that he didn't believe he could take another step.

He was knocked out.

Soon, a mysterious figure came by and saw them; he lifted Drew and May up and then continued on to the Pokémon Center.

When Drew woke up he found May laying at his side, sleeping.

"May?" Drew shook her gently.

She woke up and glanced at Drew, "Drew! You're awake!"

Drew was a bit shocked when she pulled him into a light kiss.

"I thought that I had lost you, you really should have rest, you made me so worried when I woke up in my condition and found you almost in the same one." May said as she sobbed quietly.

"Shush, May, I'm alright." Drew combed May's hair with his fingers and soon she was quiet.

May had quieted down then she told Drew how he had gotten here.

"Nurse Joy said that a mysterious figure rescued you and I and then left." May said shrugging.

After a minute of silence, Drew tried standing up but May pushed him back down, "You aren't going anywhere anytime soon."

"Why not?" Drew asked as he once again tried getting off the bed only to be pushed back into it by May.

"Because Nurse Joy said you are still too weak." May said as she stood up and started walking out the door.

"Where are you going?" Drew asked as he sat up.

"To change then I'll be right back." May walked out then came back in wearing a light flowing dress.

"That was quick." Drew said as she sat down in the chair she was in previously.

"Well I didn't want you to worry, wait I forgot something else just wait, alright?" May said as she ran out of the room with Drew laughing softly.

"Nurse Joy?" May looked around for the pink haired nurse that Brock loved so much.

"Yes, what is it May?" Nurse Joy walked out from the office behind the desk.

"Um, I was wondering, can you sign me and Drew up for the contest?" May asked hoping for a yes.

"Sure, I don't see why not, it is next week and by then Drew should be alright." Nurse Joy said as May smiled.

May ran back into the room, "May, you know what I just realized?"

"What?" May asked as she sat down beside him.

"This is the second time that we've gotten hurt and that I've woken up worried about you when you've been worried about me." Drew mused.

"Say what???" May asked confused.

"This is the second time we've barely escaped death since being together." Drew said simply.

"Oh…. Yeah I suppose it is the second time." May said as she thought.

The next day after useless conversations Nurse Joy proclaimed Drew good to go.

Drew was so sick of the Pokémon Center that he rented them a hotel suite.

"Drew, why'd you do this again?" May asked as she glanced at the fantastic view.

They were by an ocean so Drew got them an ocean view.

"I told you, I was getting sick of the Pokémon Center. And anyways I have all this money from winning contests that I have to spend it on something." Drew smirked as he looked at her.

May smiled and then she grabbed his hand and dragged him somewhere.

"Are you hungry?" Drew asked as she got them to the elevator.

"Now, why do you guess that?" May asked as she smiled again.

They got to a restaurant and Drew ordered and paid.

They walked out of the restaurant holding hands loosely.

Suddenly out of no where 2 groups of fans came.

"HEY LOOK, THERE'S MAY AND SHE'S WITH THAT GUY! GET HIM!!!!!" The leader of the guys group shouted.

"LOOK, IT'S THAT TRAMP THAT STOLE DREW'S HEART FROM US!!!!" The girls were furious.

They had said their angry statements at the same time and they realized that the other group was gonna kill their idol.

"GRRRRR, NO ONE KILLS _insert name here_!!!!!!" They fought with each other which gave May and Drew a chance to run.

They ran to the beach.

They then collapse from exhaustion.

May was laying on Drew's chest and they were looking up at the clouds and then finally after what seemed like forever May said something.

"Drew, do you know anything about the contest here in Sapphire City?" May asked as she turned over and placed her hand lightly on Drew chest and put her chin on her hand.

"Yeah, I looked it up last night when you fell asleep, this competition is an 'Around the World' competition." Drew said.

"What do you mean by 'Around the World'?" May asked looking into his emerald eyes.

"I mean that they will assign us a region, and we'll have to research it and then do an appeal representing the region and then we battle." Drew explained.

"Oh," May said then she sat up.

"This region has way too many weird things going on." Drew said and he grinned.

"What's so funny?" May asked as she stared at his face, she loved it when he was happy.

"Nothing," Drew stood up and extended his hand.

They walked down the beach holding hands and looking at the ocean, it soon became time for dinner, which May's stomach informed them.

"Wow May, it's like your stomach has an alarm, when it's hungry the alarm sounds." Drew commented.

"Ha, ha, ha," May replied with a gentle slap on his arm with her free hand.

Drew gave her a rose, "What's this for?"

May was holding the rose gently.

"Nothing, can't a guy give his girlfriend flowers?"Drew asked as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

May blushed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he looked at her, "And what was that for?"

May smiled, "Nothing, can't a girl give her boyfriend a kiss?"

Drew smirked and flipped his hair, "Nice comeback."

May smacked his arm for the sarcasm in his voice.

"Whatever." May said then they walked to a restaurant where once again Drew paid while May pigged out.

While they were walking toward the hotel they were staying at they ran into Kanyla and Jess.

"May! Drew! What's up?" Kanyla asked as she hugged both of them gently.

"Nothing much." Drew said as he shrugged.

"Well Nurse Joy told us to give you this envelope." Jess handed a rather thick envelope to May.

"Thanks?" May asked as she held it loosely in her free hand.

"Your welcome, see you guys tomorrow?" Kanyla asked.

"Yeah, meet you at the Pokémon Center." May said and she and Drew continued on.

When they got to their hotel room, May went and changed into her pajamas and Drew started looking at the stuff in the packet.

"Hey May, it's the info for the contest." Drew yelled.

"Really????" May asked as she walked out and tied her hair into a loose ponytail.

Drew walked into the bathroom to get changed and then walked back out in his boxers.

May was looking at the information.

"It looks like we have…" May looked at the region.

"NO, NO, NO!!!!! I REFUSE TO DO THAT REGION!!!!" May screamed as she fell of the bed.

"You refuse to do the Love Region?" Drew asked as he raised an eyebrow while looking down on her.

"Yes!!!! I hate that region, absolutely hate it!!!!!" May yelled as she lay on the ground trying to calm down.

Drew picked her up onto the bed and kissed her cheek then put his lips near her ear.

"Now calmly tell me why you hate it." Drew whispered.

"I dunno… I just know that I hate it!" May yelled and pouted.

Drew shook his head and got off of her and let her have her tantrum while he looked over the facts.

Drew finally said something after May quieted down.

"How about we use Beautifly and Masquerain?" Drew suggested for the contest.

"Fine, but why?" May asked, obliviously.

"Well they do like each other and they can both do silver wind and turn it into a heart." Drew reasoned.

May sighed, "Alright," She then laid back on the bed and closed her eyes.

She felt Drew's lips on her cheek, "Good night, May."

She kissed him on the cheek, "Good night Drew."

Then she moved closer to him as he put his arms around her.

When they woke up May was in a much better mood but after Drew saw the look on her face he wasn't.

"No, never are you taking me to the…that place again not unless I agree." Drew said as she was getting dressed.

"Please, Drew!!!! I mean come on, we have to get something for the contest." May put on her best puppy dog face and walked out.

"I'm not going…" He refused to say the word.

"Well to bad we are going." May said and with out another word pulled him out.

Luckily he had changed before May.

She dragged him to the Pokémon Center where Kanyla was waiting with Jess.

"Hey, Kanyla, let's eat breakfast first than we'll hit the mall." May said cheerfully.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Drew and Jess let out a distressed yell.

"Too bad boys, you're coming with us whether you like it or not." Kanyla said as she got Jess up.

"Yeah you heard Kanyla, Drew, and anyways I'll try to make it less painful." May said as she dragged up Drew.

"How are you gonna do that?" Drew asked depressed as she dragged him to a café to eat breakfast.

"I'll make the trip shorter." May said simply.

"And how are you gonna do that?" Jess asked as he ran his hand threw his hair, he knew about his cousin's habit of shopping.

"Um, hmmmm, I guess you'll have to wait to find out." May said as she smirked.

Drew and Jess exchanged looks; this was not gonna be fun for either of them.

They finished breakfast and walked to the GIGANTIC mall that Sapphire City had.

Drew was thinking bitterly, 'How did I get myself into this mess?'

The girls spent all morning running around the mall while Drew and Jess sat down at the food court with the girls running past every so often and giving them quick kisses as they dropped off bags near them.

Finally it was lunch time.

"Are you girls done yet?" Drew asked as May quickly finished off her soda.

"No, of course not, we still need to explore the rest of the mall, we've only got through barely half of the clothing stores here." May said in false alarm.

May smiled and dropped a kiss onto Drew's kiss and then Kanyla did the same to Jess and they were off again.

At about 5:00 P.M. they came back with a few more bags to add to the ENORMOUS amount of bags they already had.

The guys ended up carrying most of their girlfriend's bags.

When they got back Drew was laying on the bed exhausted.

May was in the bathroom for a while, she showered then she wore one of the new dresses that she bought and then she did her hair and make up.

When she was done she walked out and Drew did what was expected of every guy he stared at May.

May blushed and smiled, she was wearing a short sleeved dress and the sleeves were split on the top and the dress was blue, she had curled her long bangs and tied her hair back in a ponytail.

"Get into the bathroom and make me look like how you're looking when you come out." May said as she pushed him into the bathroom.

She also threw in a new outfit for him.

May then laid on the bed and opened up her laptop and got onto MSN.

Misty just had happened to be on too.

**_Love life! Don't you_**

_Hey Mist, wat's up wit u and Ash?_

**_Ash is cute but he's so dense:_**

_Like usual he's doing something dense…_

**_Love life! Don't you_**

_Where r u and Ash?_

**_Ash is cute but he's so dense:_**

_We're at the Sapphire City Pokémon Center; Ash needs 2 battle the gym leader here._

**_Love life! Don't you_**

_Drew and I r also in Sapphire City, do ya wanna go out tadinna wit us?_

**_Ash is cute but he's so dense:_**

_Sure, meet up at the Pokémon Center._

May logged off but then checked her email, there was one from Travis.

_My dearest May,_

_I hope you are happy with Drew, I still love you very much but now I have something to occupy the hole that you have made in my heart, I have Whitney. Although seeing you at contests will shatter my heart even more, I hope to see you well and healthy at the Sapphire City contest._

_Love, Travis_

May felt touched by this email from Travis but then she felt that Travis was Drew and her savior many times.

Drew then walked out in the outfit she had chosen for him.

His hair was smooth as ever and he was wearing a green polo and khaki pants.

He didn't look that different from usual but May loved how he always looked so she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"You look incredible." She whispered into his ear.

May then smiled and pulled away and held his hand.

"Where are we going?" Drew asked as he opened the door for her.

"To the Pokémon Center," May said happily.

"For?" Drew pressed.

"We're eating dinner with Ash and Misty." May smiled back.

Drew groaned as May led him into the Pokémon Center, May then put Drew near Ash and Pikachu as she and Misty hugged.

"So where are we going?" Ash asked as his stomach grumbled.

"Ask Drew," May said as she leaned on Drew's arm.

"We're going to get food, and Ash," Drew was looking at Ash.

"Yeah?" Ash was glancing back.

"You're paying for Misty and yourself, I already have to pay for May, it would be unfair to have to pay for you too." Drew said as Misty laughed.

"That is too true Drew." Misty said as she kissed Ash's cheek.

May tried to steer the conversation away, "So Ash do you know anything about the gym leader of Sapphire City?"

"Her name is Skye Aqua; she's supposed to be a really tough water Pokémon trainer." Ash said thoughtfully.

"Good thing I have Pikachu though, right Pikachu?" Ash asked the lightning mouse.

"Pika-chu!!!" said a very excited Pokémon.

"Like Pokémon, like trainer," Misty commented.

They walked to the restaurant and as expected May and Ash stuffed their faces while Drew and Misty sat back and ate a bit.

May and Ash then decided to order more even though they had practically ordered everything on the menu.

"You're still hungry?" Drew and Misty asked.

Ash and May looked at each other than decided on the same answer.

"Yup!" Drew, Misty, and Pikachu sweat dropped.

"I sometimes wonder, where does May store all that food?" Drew pondered.

"I bet it's the same way Ash stores all the food he eats…" Misty mused.

"They probably have a black hole in their stomach." Drew decided, smirking.

When dinner was over Drew and May walked Misty, Ash, and Pikachu to the Pokémon Center.

"It was so great having dinner with you guys; hope we see you again soon!" May said as she hugged Misty and Ash.

"Yeah, see you guys later." Drew said coolly and flipped his hair.

"Same old May and Drew." Misty commented quietly to Ash as May and Drew were leaving.

"Yeah, some things never change, do they?" Ash said quietly as he put his arm around Misty's waist and kissed her cheek.

Drew and May had walked home slowly as they talked quietly.

"Don't worry about what we have to wear, I went shopping and found the perfect thing!" May said as she smiled, obviously happier about the region that they had received.

The next day they met up with Max and Tinna and had spent the day together with May getting to know Tinna better.

Then the day after that they met up with Kanyla and Tinna's whole family and had hung out together.

Then after that day they just went around the city by themselves and went sightseeing.

The day before the contest they devoted their whole time to working on their appeal.

"How about Masquerain does silver wind then Beautifly does silver wind?"

"No, no that wouldn't work, Beautifly then Masquerain."

"No that would never in a million years work!"

"Well your idea isn't so great either!!!!"

After a day of arguing they finally got a routine for the appeal.

They walked to the Contest arena together each of them holding 2 bags.

One held the outfit that May had found, which they were wearing during the appeal round then they were wearing the other for the battling.

May was wearing for the appeal round, a red halter top, a khaki skirt, and sneakers with hearts on them with heart accessories and she had her hair put up with a clip that was heart shaped.

"May, I look ridiculous, I'm not coming out." Drew was irritated that May had bought him such a strange outfit.

May pulled him out of his changing room.

He was wearing a red t-shirt, khaki shorts, and sneakers that were similar to May's except more manlier (are there such things as manly sneakers with hearts?) and he was wearing a manly necklace that had a heart as a charm (again is there such a thing that is manly?) and he was wearing a cap with a heart on it.

"I can't believe people who live in Love Region, wear this. No wait, I can't believe guys in the Love Region would wear this… Heck, I don't even know anyone who would willingly wear this." Drew snorted.

"Well they do wear this." May said simply.

Drew was pouty until he saw what Kanyla and Jess's region was.

Drew started laughing loudly and a bit un-necessary.

"Drew, stop laughing at Jess." May scolded even though she had to admit herself that it was funny.

Jess was obviously angry with Kanyla.

They had the Garden Region.

Jess was wearing something that made Drew's clothes look manly and sane.

Jess was wearing a leaf skirt and a coconut on his head, he was also wearing shoes made out of bark (is there such a shoe?) and he had a necklace of flowers.

Jess was angry until he saw Harley, even May started laughing.

Even though May was still scared of Harley, because of the attack, she fell down laughing.

Harley, who everyone knew was kind of gay (not the happy kind, the other one) (sorry Harley lovers!), this really proved it.

Harley had strut out in a pink shirt, green skirt, and high heels.

"What region did you get?" May asked laughing because she couldn't think clearly that moment.

"We got Opposite Region." Haley said from behind Harley.

Travis walked out, sadly, wearing black clothes.

May was sober (for those of you who don't have that large of a vocabulary this sober means serious not the I'm not drunk one, just wanted you to know that), "Um, Travis, what did you and Whitney get?"

Travis sighed, "We got Death Valley Region."

Everyone raised their eyebrows.

Whitney came out, "No one ever goes to Death Valley because of the great Pokémon War that occurred there, some people even say that it's haunted."

Everyone then muttered, "Oh…"

Max and Tinna walked in and they were wearing a variety of colors.

Kanyla was the first to say something since everyone was a bit shocked to see all the colors on such little people, "Let me guess, you got Rainbow Region."

Max and Tinna smiled and nodded, "Yup."

Then Marc and Dreama walked out, "Hello everyone."

They were wearing rebel clothes.

"We got the Rebel Islands."

Soon it was time to start…

(Sorry but I'm too lazy to tell you what everyone does so I'll tell you the order they went in and you can decide what the did… oh yeah, I'll also tell you the Pokémon and scores and whose going on-

Harley and Haley – Cacturn and Cacturn; 10, 9, and 8

Travis and Whitney – Charizard and Blaziken; 10, 9, and 9

Max and Tinna – Kirlia and Ditto; 10, 10, and 9

Marc and Dreama - Blaziken and Roserade; 10, 10, and 10

Jess and Kanyla – Blastoise and Torterra; 10, 10, and 10

Drew and May – Masquerain and Beautifly; 10, 10, and 10

All the people above made it and went on.)

Everyone changed into regular clothes and walked out to look at the screen.

Battle Matches

Jess and Kanyla vs. Max and Tinna

Travis and Whitney vs. Marc and Dreama

Drew and May vs. Harley and Haley

Drew smirked and glanced over to Harley, "Hey Harley, looks like May and I are going to win easily."

Harley scowled, "Don't be so tough, you're gonna lose to me this time."

May was confused, for she wasn't conscious during the battle for her and Drew's lives.

"What does he mean, Drew?" May whispered into Drew's ear barely loud enough that he could hear it.

"Nothing, May." Drew said flinching a bit.

Jess and Kanyla were against Max and Tinna.

Kanyla looked a bit sad that she would have to be against her own cousin but then Jess whispered something into her ear as they walked out and she cheered up a bit.

Jess got out his Blastoise and Kanyla got out her Charizard.

Max got out his Kirlia and Tinna got out her Roselia.

"I didn't know she had a Roselia." Drew commented.

"Everyone in Kanyla's family has a Roselia." May said softly.

Drew nodded, and continued watching.

(Author's Note: This is the part where you imagine the battle!)

Rivie walked up, "Jess and Kanyla win!"

Then it was Travis and Whitney against Marc and Dreama.

Travis let out his Swampert and Whitney let out her Sceptile.

Marc let out his Gangar and Dreama smirked and let out her Roserade.

(A.N.: Imagination!)

"Marc and Dreama win!" Rivie grinned and bounded around the stage.

Then it was Drew and May against Harley and Haley.

Drew got his Absol and May grabbed her Skitty.

Harley and Haley got their Cacturns.

"Hey hun, you and your boy toy are going down." Harley scowled.

(A.N.: Again please don't kill me! Use your imagination.)

"The obvious winners of this battle are, Drew and May!!!!" Rivie smiled as they hugged.

Rivie announced the next thing, "You 3 must choose a city or town from Crystal Region to appeal, tomorrow everyone come back and watch as these 3 couples appeal then the 2 finalists battle to win the Sapphire City Ribbon!"

May and Drew took forever on deciding on a city.

"Let's do, Emerald Town!"

"No, no, no!!!! You only wanna do that place because they worship you!"

"Then what do you suggest?"

"How about…"

"You don't even know do you?"

"So what? I know that I don't want Emerald Town."

Finally after many arguments and teasing each other May and Drew finally decided on a city.

"Diamond City, the capitol of Crystal Region!" Drew and May told Rivie.

"That's great! See you guys tomorrow!" Rivie exclaimed.

Kanyla and Jess took ages but didn't disagree on it like Drew and May.

"How about Sapphire City?"

"How about Topaz Town?"

Finally they decided on a city and they ran down to Rivie.

"You guys have your city?" Rivie guessed.

"Yeah, we want Pearl Point!" Kanyla and Jess smiled.

"Wonderful choice, see you tomorrow." Rivie walked off to write Pearl Point down.

Marc and Dreama knew which one, they walked up to Rivie and smiled sweetly.

"Marc, Dreama, what's your town?" Rivie asked.

"We want Dead Jewel Cliff." They both said a bit evilly.

"Um… you sure?" Rivie asked uncertainly.

When they nodded she shrugged and walked off.

The next day May, Drew, Kanyla, Jess, Marc, and Dreama met up in the locker room.

May and Drew were wearing what people in the old days would wear in Diamond City.

May was wearing a gown that flowed down to the ground, it looked like it was sleeveless but then there was sheer fabric over that acted like sleeves. She was wearing slippers and a dainty tiara with a diamond inlaid on it.

Drew was wearing a suit of armor.

May was smiling, "Drew are you sure you wouldn't rather wear the tunic and tights?"

Drew nodded, "Yes, I like it in here."

May shook her head laughing lightly.

Kanyla and Jess walked in wearing something that you would see in a museum from Pearl Point.

Kanyla was wearing a white silk dress with pearls sewn everywhere that went to her ankles and she was bare foot.

Jess was wearing a pair of trousers with a loose fitting cream button up shirt, he was bare foot too.

"People that went to Pearl Point would rather walk around barefoot because of the sand, water, and meadow." Kanyla explained.

Marc and Dreama came out wearing torn up clothes.

Dreama was wearing a torn up and bloody shirt with a dirty skirt.

Marc was wearing a torn up t-shirt and a pair of bloody jeans.

May and Drew went up first and got out Beautifly and Absol.

(Blah, blah, blah…)

Nurse Joy, Mr. Contesta (spelling?), and the Region Expert, Bob Smith all gave May and Drew 10!

Kanyla and Jess walked out and got out Roselia and Flygon.

(Insert imaginary Appeal here.)

Nurse Joy was disappointed in Kanyla and Jess because she thought they could have done better so they got an 8 from her.

Mr. Contesta was just disappointed a bit so they got a 9 from him.

Bob Smith thought it was a wonderful performance so he gave a 10.

Marc and Dreama walked out smugly.

Marc let out his Houndoom and Dreama called out Seviper.

(Marc and Dreama's appeal!)

Nurse Joy, Mr. Contesta, Bob Smith, Rivie, and the audience were a bit shocked.

Marc and Dreama had put on a somewhat evil show.

Bob Smith however was the first one to recover and start applauding.

"That was wonderful, it fit Dead Jewel Cliff perfectly!" Bob Smith said as he smiled.

Mr. Contesta was the next to talk, "Wonderful, though a bit scary, wonderful!"

Nurse Joy was still in a kind of shocked position, "Um, pretty good!"

They got a perfect score like May and Drew.

Marc and Dreama smirked, "Perfect."

Everyone changed back into normal clothes.

Marc and Dreama were smirking, which made Drew a bit uneasy.

"They want revenge." Drew said under his breath.

May glanced at him unsure what he just said, "What did you say Drew?"

Drew smiled slightly, "It's nothing, May."

May smiled but was sure that something was wrong then she remembered the day that Marc had taken her.

She frowned slightly.

She made sure that she would watch out for herself and Drew.

Finally they called them out.

Dreama and Marc were smirking the whole time.

May called out her Blaziken, Drew called out his Roselia, Marc called out his Swampert, and Dreama called out her Roserade.

(Beginning of battle)

Marc and Dreama could see as well as Drew and May that they were losing, but if they were going down, so were Drew and May.

Marc glanced up at the ceiling above May and saw that there was a light, he glanced at Dreama who was waiting for a plan.

He communicated with only his eyes, he caught her eyes and then he glanced up.

Dreama looked at where Marc was looking at and saw the light.

Dreama smirked and then told Roserade to use Swords Dance, while Marc was telling Swampert to let Roserade get on him.

Roserade got onto Swampert and then Swampert somehow launched Roserade high enough to do Swords Dance on the light.

The audience wasn't sure what Dreama and Marc were doing until it happened.

Everyone terrified ran screaming from the arena.

By the time May looked up it was too late, the light had fallen and it was going to Drew.

May looked at him in shock.

Everything seemed to go slow.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" May said distortedly as the light fell slowly.

May ran at Drew slowly trying to push him out of the way.

But he had moved out of the way already.

But then it was about to hit May so Drew lunged at May.

So he got hit instead of May.

But May was running to save Drew.

So in the end it ended up the way Marc and Dreama planned it, Drew getting hit.

May had fallen away from the light so she had seen everything.

She ran to Drew and lifted the rather large and heavy light off of him.

"Drew! Drew! Please say something." May was crying.

"I love you, May." He whispered.

May smiled thru her tears, "I love you too, Drew."

May held Drew in her lap and waited for someone to find him.

After a minute or so May just tried lifting him up.

She put him on her back and started walking to the exit.

She finally made it out.

She was barely holding onto consciousness when she saw someone help her with Drew.

But then she slipped into unconsciousness.

May woke up the day after and just when Nurse Joy, Mr. Contesta, and Bob Smith were in her room.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!" May yelled hysterically.

"May, dear, you're awake!" Nurse Joy walked over.

May shook her head, "What happened?"

"May, you and Drew were in danger of your twins, Dreama and Marc, Drew's still recovering." Nurse Joy replied understandingly.

"Oh, where is he? Why are you here?" May asked.

"We're here because you won." Mr. Contesta replied simply.

"Wow!" May said smiling then remembered something.

"Where's Drew?" May asked worried.

Nurse Joy pointed to the other side of the room.

Drew was laying in the bed near the window, he was scratched up rather badly.

"Drew?" May whispered.

May had walked over to him and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Nurse Joy, Mr. Contesta, and Bob Smith had put her ribbon on the desk and left the room.

Drew was badly injured.

May walked out crying quietly and found Nurse Joy.

"May, what are you doing out here?" Nurse Joy asked.

"When will Drew wake up?" May asked as she stopped crying.

"He'll wake up in a week." Nurse Joy said. (Author's Note: Thanks for the idea, Shygirldee!)

"Oh, thank you." May said and the she went back to the room she was in earlier.

May slowly got to the point of crying that she no longer had any tears.

She then started rationally thinking.

She remembered Marc and Dreama's attack right before the light came crashing down.

"Marc and Dreama did this, but for what reason?" She was asking herself that when she remembered when Marc had grabbed her.

"Because Drew got me back from their clutches." May realized.

She then sat in bed thinking of ways to get them back.

Within the week, May had thought of hundreds of plans for revenge.

On the day Drew was suppose to wake up May was leaning over him.

Finally May found herself staring into his green eyes.

"May?" Drew asked hoarsely.

"Shhhh…" May quieted him down.

"Dreama and Marc wanted revenge didn't they?" May asked as her usually playful blue eyes were dull.

Drew nodded, then said, "Don't worry about it dear, they were jealous."

May nodded and banished her awful ideas of revenge.

Drew and her left the hospital and started off on the next city, Onyx Village.

_Condawg1: How'd you like that chapter?_

_May: I thought it was great!_

_Drew: It was too long._

_Condawg1: Whatever._

_Condawg1: I won't be updating for a while._

_Drew: Remember review and let Condawg1 know your suggestions._

_May, Drew, and Condawg1: Until next time!_


	13. Chapter 13: Lost in Onyx Forest?

_So, so, so, __sooooo__ freaking sorry that I haven't been updating lately, I just got back from vacation and also I had a bit of a writers block._

**Chapter 13: Lost**** in Onyx ****Forest?**

May and Drew had been on the path for a few days now because of Drew's and May's fragile conditions.

They were fast enough however to reach a nearby town.

The town was too small to have a proper gym or contest arena so the young couple didn't know the name of it.

May stopped a teenage boy and girl about their age who were running somewhere front of Drew and herself.

"Excuse me, I was wondering what town this is." May asked.

The 2 were twins, she could tell because of the close resemblance.

"This is the town of Little Geode." The girl stated simply.

"Little Geode…" May repeated as she thought deeper.

Drew quickly smirked gently at the two teens and quickly said, "Don't worry, she's like that a lot, thanks."

Drew pulled her out by giving her a swift kiss on the cheek.

"What were you thinking about May?" Drew asked as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Nothing of great importance," May responded quickly and walked on leaving Drew walking behind her.

She walked into a rich neighborhood before Drew could stop her.

May looked at the houses and tried remembering that home that she had been too when she was younger.

She was looking for the home of her old friend, Nicoletta Schmidt, the golden haired beauty that was May's best friend.

She finally found it.

It was a large light blue home.

There were bundles of flowers planted outside the home and there was a thick glass door at the front.

May ran up and pushed the crystalline doorbell.

After a few seconds the door was answered by a teenage girl May's age.

The girl had shoulder length blond hair and bangs that brushed the top of her eyelids, she had light blue eyes, and she had muscles of an athlete.

The girl's light pink lips curled into a huge smile as she flung her arms around May.

Drew was standing behind May and he was a bit curious.

"Um, May?" Drew asked as May pulled back.

"Yeah Drew?" May turned back at Drew and suddenly understood.

"Ohmygosh!!! I'm sorry, forgot to introduce you two!" May exclaimed and she then quickly grabbed Drew's arm and pulled him closer.

"Drew this is my childhood best friend, Nicoletta Schmidt. And Nic, this is my boyfriend, Andrew Kito." May said quickly.

Nicoletta extended her hand, "Please, call me Nic."

Drew flicked his hair and grasped her hand, "Drew."

"Anyways come in!" Nic pulled them into the house and closed the door.

"So, May, Drew, what are you doing in Little Geode?" Nic asked as she sat on the couch.

"We're on our way to Onyx Village." May said as she smiled.

"Oh," Nic started but than a guy who slightly resembled Jess walked in.

May smiled widely, "Bret Capier?"

"Maybelle Maple." Bret said as he walked over and hugged May.

"Oh so you must be Jess's brother." Drew suggested.

"One of many, and who are you?" Bret asked as he raised his eyebrow at Drew.

"I'm Drew Kito." Drew said as he flicked his hair and extended his hand.

"What's with you and that hair flicking thingy?" Nic asked as her head cocked to the side.

"It's part of his ego." May casually said causing a glare from Drew and a chuckle from the others.

"Anyways, what are you doing here Bret?" May asked changing the subject as she kissed Drew's cheek apologetically.

"Nic and I are dating." Bret said as he grabbed Nic's hand.

Nic blushed furiously, "Couldn't I have told them?"

"And we're engaged." Bret continued on showing Nic's hand.

On Nic's hand was a delicate gold ring with a small diamond in the center of a delicate golden flower.

May was gushing, "That is the cutest ring eva!!! When's the wedding????"

Nic blushed even harder, if that was possible her face was now a bright cherry red.

"Well we've decided that it should be a while because we still need to finish up some things before we get married." Nic said as her blush dimmed to a flushed pink.

"Hmm…" May was thinking about something and Drew sighed, "Uh oh."

May snapped out of her train of thought, "What's wrong?"

Drew smirked and flicked his hair before replying, "When you think, it's never good."

May smacked his arm slightly, "That was not nice."

Drew put on a teasing smile, "That was my payback."

Drew then handed her a rose and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

Nic broke the romantic moment with, "Awwwwwww, that's soooo sweet!!!!"

Bret smiled at his fiancée's comment, then turned up to Drew and May, "Where are you staying?"

"Well, we were on our way to find a place but then May started dragging me here…" Drew trailed off at May's murderous glare.

"The first thing is that I didn't pull you, you followed. The second thing is, I missed my best friend, is that so bad?" May glowered then pouted slightly at Drew.

Drew flicked his hair, "Whatever."

Nic smiled gladly, "Then stay with us for the night, we'll feed you well and you'll have a room and a bed."

May half smiled, "Thanks, but we don't wanna be a bother."

Bret laughed, "A bother? Nicoletta Schmidt is the Queen of Bother."

Nic nudged him slightly when they heard voices upstairs.

"Nic? Bret?" The twins that May had talked to earlier walked down.

"Come here you 2." Nic said as they walked over to Nic.

"Are they your children?" May asked staring at the twins and at Nic, she was looking for resemblance but couldn't find any.

Nic looked incredulous at first then laughed.

"No, of course not, these are adopted children. And anyways they are our age." Nic started as May nodded.

"This is James," She said as she gestured fondly to the handsome teen, "and this is Jemma." She nudged the teen's side.

"And just so you know they're not twins, they just look a lot like each other for some strange unknown reason…" Nic then trailed off.

Nic was deep in thought when Bret nudged her, "WHAT???"

Then she blushed, "Sorry, anyways, they have a strong bro sis connection seeing that they were both at the orphanage since they were born."

James stuck his hand out, "Pleasure."

Jemma smiled a small half smile, "Welcome to Little Geode."

May was guessing their personalities.

James was very handsome.

He had muscle, his hair was way too long and attractively messy, his eyes were as mesmerizing as Drew's, and his lips were pulled into sexy smile (which he didn't mean to do, that's his natural smile.).

May guessed that he was one of those playboys that didn't show his weak side to just anybody and was protective to those he loved.

Jemma was much more sophisticated and she was very beautiful.

Jemma was fit and skinny like May was, her hair was very long and it was cascading down her back gracefully, her eyes were as green as her brothers and were like emerald pools, and her lips were pulled into her cute half smile (real smile, not flirting with anybody.).

May was guessing that Jemma was a kind of person who attracted a lot of attention from males, but she didn't date much because _someone_ (guess who) was too over protective (Cough James Cough).

James and Jemma were sitting next to each other and were talking quietly to each other.

Drew feeling slightly awkward stared at the teens, "So what are your Pokémon?"

James and Jemma smirked to each other.

"Let us show you, in the morning. I'm sure everybody's tired." Jemma said in a melodic voice.

James and her walked upstairs quietly as they whispered something to each other.

Nic then stood up and gestured upstairs, "Let me show you your rooms."

May was sharing a room with Jemma and Drew was sharing a room with James.

May was laying on the couch in Jemma's large room.

Jemma's room was a brilliant sapphire blue.

Jemma's room had a couch (May's bed for now), a bed (of course!), a desk with a laptop and lamp on it, and there were 2 doors, one leading to James's room and to her own private bathroom.

Jemma was sitting on her bed wearing a bright green spaghetti strap shirt and pale green pajama bottoms.

Jemma smiled her half smile, "You can go into the bathroom and change into something more comfortable, or even take a shower."

May smiled back, "Thanks, we can talk later, is that okay?"

Jemma widened her smile slightly, "That would be wonderful."

May showered quickly than slipped on a dark blue tank top and light blue shorts.

Jemma was waiting for May on her bed when May came out done.

"So, Jemma, what are you?" May asked casually.

"What do you mean by that?" Jemma asked as her half smile turned questionable.

"I mean, are you a trainer, a coordinator, or are you something else?" May asked as Jemma crossed the room to the couch.

"Well, I wanna be a coordinator but James refuses to be one, and he wants us to stick together." Jemma said shrugging.

"So you are both trainers?" May questioned.

"Yeah, pretty much." Jemma said simply.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" May asked.

"Nah, my bro scares all the guys that like me off." Jemma said smiling.

"What Pokémon do you have?" May repeated the question that Drew had asked earlier.

"James and I have pretty much all the same Pokémon except that he always finds dark Pokémon," Jemma looked over at May who was staring at her questionably.

"Dark Pokémon are pretty rare here, they are pretty much normal Pokémon but they have a darker color." Jemma explained quickly.

"I usually catch shiny Pokémon." Jemma continued on.

May raised an eyebrow, "Wow, you two seem pretty powerful."

"Yeah, James and I haven't found anyone that can beat us yet." Jemma said smiling.

"I can't wait to see your Pokémon tomorrow." May commented and then she yawned.

"Guess we should get to going to sleep, Nic would go nuts if she found out I made her guest stay up too late." Jemma laughed lightly as she turned off the lights.

The boys were on the other hand talking about a completely different thing that the girls were talking about.

"So how many fan girls do you guess you have?" James asked.

"I dunno, too many to count. How bout you?" Drew asked laughing.

"Same here Kito." James said as he laid back on his bed wearing only boxers and pajama bottoms.

Drew shrugged, "Why did we have to be born with these good looks?" (_Someone's_ being a bit egotistical.)

"I know, I sometimes wish I was born without my great looks." James said dramatically. (Drew's found a CLONE!!!!!!)

"Not!" They both yelled, knowing that with out their good looks they would be dead.

They kept making comments about how good looking they were until May barged in looking dangerous.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE HECK UP!?!?!?! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!!!!!!" May's sapphire blue orbs now were fiery.

Both boys cowered in a corner.

"NO MORE TALKING ABOUT HOW GOOD YOU LOOK, CAUSE YOUR BOTH BUTT UGLY!!!" May yelled crankily.

James looked offended until Drew whispered, "She's just cranky, don't listen to a word she says."

"YOU TWO ARE GOING TO SHUT UP OR ELSE I'M GONNA GET MISTY'S MALLET AND SMUSH YOU TO THE GROUND THEN STEP ON YOU, YA GOT IT????" May was holding her fist over them.

"Yes May." The two teenage boys said afraid.

"Good!" May said sweetly as she walked out and turned off the lights.

The two guys crawled onto what was suppose to be their beds and fell asleep.

The next morning though the 2 guys remembered it very well, May forgot completely about it.

May and Jemma were up and about before Drew, James, Nic, and Bret.

They were making breakfast in the kitchen.

May had borrowed some of Jemma's clothes because the night before Jemma had told her that Onyx Village was very cold.

May was wearing a light blue short sleeve turtle neck, a bright blue vest, a pair of white jeans, and she wore her own sapphire blue sneakers.

Jemma was wearing a pale orange long sleeve shirt, a bright orange, short sleeved jacket, a pair of khaki jeans, and pale orange sneakers.

Drew was wearing something that looked like his old outfit; he was wearing a black turtle neck, a purple short sleeved jacket, dark blue jeans (HA, that's different!), and black sneakers (not sure what the color of his shoes are…).

James was wearing a dark green long sleeve shirt, a black vest, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers with green strips.

May turned and saw them, "Hi, guys!"

As soon as Drew and James saw her face (though it was happy) they stepped back slightly.

Jemma turned back too, "Hey, we made some toast, something that looks like scrambled eggs, and bacon!"

Jemma then added quickly, "Would you two be dears and set the table for everyone?"

James showed Drew the place of the dishes and stuff.

Nic and Bret came down and smelled breakfast.

Nic was wearing a bright pink short sleeve shirt, pale pink Capri, and bubble gum pink flip flops.

Bret was wearing a red t-shirt, dark blue jean shorts, and red sneakers.

"Where are you two going?" Nic asked looking at James's and Jemma's attire.

"We're taking them to Onyx Village, they are going through Onyx Forest." James replied sounding bored.

Nic nodded, "Oh, then you guys should go after breakfast."

"We're gonna show them our Pokémon first." Jemma said not looking back from the frying pan.

Jemma and May then put the food out on the sloppily set table (some guys just don't learn the fine art of setting the table…)

They then sat down to eat then May and Drew stood up to get the rest of their things and Nic and Bret insisted that they left immediately for the long way to Onyx Village would make them not able to be able to compete if they left late.

They went to a place near a river.

"Why are we here?" asked May looking into the 3 pairs of emerald eyes around her.

Jemma spoke up first, "To show you our Pokémon of course!"

James and Jemma quickly called out their Pokémon.

Jemma had a shiny Altaria, a shiny Dragonite, a shiny Gyarados, a shiny Gardevoir, a shiny Ninetales, and a shiny Scizor.

James had a dark Altaria, a dark Dragonite, a dark Gyarados, a dark Gardevoir, a dark Ninetales, and a dark Scizor.

Drew raised his eyebrows at these Pokémon but did nothing more.

May then suggested a smart idea, "I have an idea, let's continue on to Onyx Village!"

Soon Jemma and James had called back every Pokémon they had called out.

They then continued on into the forest.

It was nightfall by the time they had found the small area of Onyx Village.

The area was even smaller than Little Geode.

"Um, tell me again why this place has a gym and contest hall when it's tinier than Little Geode." May was about to say something else when Drew handed her a rose.

"How about you and Jemma get our sleeping arrangements, how about 1 room and we can share, we won't be here long seeing that Jemma and James are going back soon and the contest is less than a week." Drew suggested than he and James walked off.

May agreed without even asking where Drew and James were going.

"So how many Pokémon badges do you have?" Drew asked as he and James were walking to the "contest arena" (you'll know why I put quotation marks around there soon enough…).

"Well, none actually, Nic refuses for us to start our Pokémon journey until we have someone 'experienced' with us." James said bitterly.

"Than how did you get those great Pokémon?" Drew asked.

"I've always been a magnet for dark Pokémon and Jem's always been a magnet for shiny Pokémon." James started.

"And our parents were supposed to be the greatest in Crystal." He continued on and paused as if he was trying to remember something.

"Our mother the greatest Coordinator and our father the Pokémon master of Crystal." James continued on.

"Oh," was all Drew could say.

Soon they were at the "Contest hall".

It was a miniscule hut with a large window and a door.

"Erm, excuse me, does anyone know where the contest hall is?" Drew asked knocking slightly on the window.

A lady, around 20 or so, popped out of the hut.

She had tan skin, dark purple hair that was a bit shorter than shoulder length, golden eyes, and was wearing a white turtleneck sweater, a black skirt that slightly went above mid thigh, white wool tights, and black leather boots that went up to the bottom of her knees.

"Well I wouldn't call it a contest hall but it's the closest thing. Hey I'm Lilac Rivers." Lilac said smiling.

James was gawking slightly.

Drew laughed, "I'm Drew and my staring friend there is James, I'm here to sign up for the contest."

Lilac smiled, "Oh, come into the hut thing then."

Drew and James followed her in to the small hut that had looked small on the outside and now looked huge!

There was a king sized bed, a 3 seat couch, a closet, a desk with a computer on it, and of course a chair to go with the computer.

The desk had filing cabinets attached to it.

"Your full name, your partner's full name, and your I.D. please," Lilac said in her giggly voice.

"My name's Andrew Kito and my partner's name is Maybelle Maple, here's the I.D." Drew said as he handed her the plastic card.

"That is a really cute picture!" Lilac gushed.

"So she's your girlfriend right?" Lilac asked as she was typing.

Drew thought, _'Yeah she's my girlfriend, I can't compete in this region with out one!'_

But instead he forced a grin onto his face, "Yes, May and I have been dating since we got into this region."

That wasn't completely true since they just said that but at least now they were dating.

"Hmm, that's a good match for you Drew." Lilac said a bit thoughtfully.

"How so?" Drew asked as James got over his moment and lounged, like he would normally do, on the couch.

"She's pretty, you're handsome, you're witty, she's smart enough to return your insults with insults of her own," Lilac started.

"Okay…" Drew said trailing off so she would lose her train of thought.

"Okay I think these are done, here's the info you'll be needing." Lilac handed him a box.

"See you the day after tomorrow!" Lilac said waving.

"She's kinda a fruit loop, don't you think?" Drew commented.

"But she's totally hot." James added.

"Yeah, that mini skirt was," Drew was searching for a word worthy of the mini skirt.

"That mini skirt was sexy." James finished.

"Like us?" Drew asked knowing the answer already.

"No, we're way sexier." James said.

They went up to the Pokémon Center.

"Nurse Joy, can we have the room number to where May and Jemma are at?" Drew asked politely.

"Yeah, they are in room 1." Nurse Joy said then smiled.

"Thanks." James half smiled and then went walking after Drew.

As soon as they walked in, the girls ambushed them.

"WHERE WERE YOU TWO???" May growled into Drew's face and for a split second he swore he could see fangs.

"WE ARE STARVING!!!" Jemma yelled as James lifted her up as Drew lifted May up.

The two guys were setting the girls down when they felt themselves getting pulled.

"NURSEJOY,WHERE'SAGOODRESTAURANTHERE???" May asked as the pink haired nurse sunk deeper into her seat.

"There's one if you make a left turn at the street over there," Nurse Joy gestured some where.

"Then you make a right then a left then a right and it should be the first restaurant to the left." Nurse Joy cowered.

"Thank you!" came the 2 maniac girls' sweet reply.

The boys however were trying to figure out the instructions.

Soon they were in front of a place that was suppose to make food fast and delicious.

The only thought that came to the guys' mind after reading the sign was, 'Thank you, god.'

During the middle of the eating frenzy, the two emerald eyed boys fell asleep.

The 2 girls had ordered 10 things each time they ordered which was 20 times.

When they were through the 2 girls left the expensive bill with the guys and left a note.

_Drew, James,_

_We've left to grab a new outfit from our room, meet us at the mall in a few, we'll wait for you at the fountain at 9:00, we'll grab brunch then you'll get a surprise!_

_Love, May and Jemma_

Drew and James suspected that the two girls had took a small look at the mall here yesterday.

They quickly paid and walked to the mall.

From the outside it was 5 times the size of Lilac's hut but on the inside, it was HUGE!

It was made so that it would be an underground mall.

There were 5 floors (yes 5 floors of boy torture.).

The fountain was on the bottom floor and in the center of the bizarre mall.

Soon they found May and Jemma walking to the fountain.

Drew and James had stopped into a random store that had guy's clothes and had changed from their old clothes.

Drew was wearing a white long sleeved shirt under a baggy green shirt, a pair of dark jeans, and his sneakers from yesterday.

James was wearing a red long sleeved shirt under a light black jacket, a pair of faded blue jeans, and sneakers from yesterday.

May was wearing a white long sleeved shirt under a pale pink crop top, a dark blue jean mini skirt, white leggings, and white and pink sneakers.

Jemma was wearing a purple t-shirt under a light, dark purple jacket, a black mini skirt, purple leggings, and purple ballet flats.

"Let's go grab something to eat!" They dragged the boys off to grab something in the mall to eat.

Finally they were finished and Drew and James thought they would get some peacefulness but they were wrong.

Jemma grabbed Drew's arm and May grabbed James's, "Makeover time!"

Jemma and May grinned at their evil plan, they were gonna change the boys' looks.

This was payback for making them wait so long for food.

James was being pulled by May.

He was surprised that such a small person had such great strength but then remembered the eating frenzy.

He didn't know where they were going until he heard the sounds of snips and the smell of hairspray.

"YOU ARE NOT CUTTING MY HAIR MAYBELLE MAPLE!!!" He was yelling with as much dignity his scared tone could muster.

"First of all I'm not cutting it, the hair people will, second of all," May's eyes turned fiery.

"Never," the first slap on James's face.

"Call," the second slap.

"Me," the third slap.

"Maybelle," the fourth slap.

"Maple." The last slap…

Then another slap came down on his face (oops I was wrong!).

Then James (who had passed out during May's tiny rant) was lifted into a hair salon chair thingy and tied down with ropes.

This was happening while a guy was recording the whole thing on May's video camera.

James then woke up, "No, please, I beg you May, don't cut off my hair!"

May turned to him, an evil smirk plastered to her face, "You need a hair cut, I mean its way too long."

"Please no!" James said crying and begging.

May smirked evilly, "Since you're begging fine, I'll give you another choice."

James gained his composure back, "What's the other choice?"

May's smirk widened, "Your hair's long enough that any girl would want it so how about you dress up as a girl?"

James's expression was hilarious.

May took out her camera and got a picture, and grabbed her video camera from the guy who was recording before.

He didn't say anything so May just put actions into her own hands.

She then turned to talk to the hair stylist, "Cut it to about here," she gestured to about his eye.

"NOOOOOO!!!" his shrieks of terror could be heard all through out the mall.

When they went out of the hair salon, James was feeling better and his hand ran through his hair making it messy.

James walked in with girl like but adorable chin length hair but walked out with hot and sexy eye length (is there such a thing?) hair.

Then May ran to the closest store that had guy clothes.

Meanwhile Jemma and Drew had walked in a store already.

Drew was threatening Jemma, "Jem, I swear I will call Roselia out if you don't let me go!"

Jemma put on a pout, "But Drewy," Drew winced at the nickname.

"Whatever will your girlfriend say?" As Drew thought about the consequences Jemma had grabbed all of his Pokéballs.

"Jem, give them back!" Drew said as he looked for an escape route.

"Don't think about escaping, and no, I won't give them back until I'm finished." Jemma smirked and then threw him some clothes.

"Try these on." She said flatly.

He grimaced than walked into the dressing room.

When he walked out he was wearing a pink button up shirt, pink swim shorts with hearts, and pink flip flops.

As soon as Jemma saw him she started cracking up, "Man, you look hilarious!"

She then grabbed a camera out of her pocket and snapped a picture.

"What was that?" Drew asked menacingly even though he knew what it was.

"Nothing!" Jemma replied sweetly.

If glares could kill, Jemma would be dead.

"Whatever, that was just for fun, try on this." Jemma sweetly gave him a different outfit.

He walked out wearing a green striped button down, a pair of baggy khaki jeans, green sneakers, and a black blazer.

"Wow, May's gonna love that on you, it looks good!" Jemma gushed.

"Whatever." Drew said as he flicked his hair.

"Anyways, say Drew's a dork!" Jemma said as Drew was about to contradict that Jemma took a picture.

"Okay now go buy that outfit!" Jemma commanded as Drew changed.

Meanwhile James was strutting through the mall, giving out sexy smiles to every cute girl he saw.

"See, look at you now, you're all confident!" May said sweetly.

They walked into a store and May pushed him into a dressing room and then said, "Stay here, I'll grab some clothes and you can change."

James went in and waited.

A few short moments later, he wished he had run away while he had the chance.

May had come back with the entire store (seeing that this store only sold guy's clothes).

"What the crap, May?" James sputtered after getting out of the avalanche of clothes that she threw in.

"I didn't know your size so I just brought everything that looked good in here." May said as she smiled.

"Now try on the smallest size!" May said as she sat waiting.

He came out wearing a too tight short sleeved shirt, jacket, shorts, and too small shoes.

May tapped her chin as she looked at him, "I don't think that is the right size."

James exploded, "THIS IS WAY TOO SMALL!" then he slapped his forehead and slid his hand down his face.

May exploded with laughter and took a picture of him during his rant.

Then she ushered him back into the changing room.

He came out wearing something a bit less skin tight but still as tight as ever.

May giggled and took another picture.

An hour later James stood in a white button down shirt, dark blue jeans, white sneakers, and a black jacket, and he was actually approving of the outfit.

Drew by then had grabbed his Pokémon back and was now smirking, "Now it's my turn."

"What do you mean, Drewy?" Jem asked looking way too innocent.

"Let's go to that store!" Drew said as he grabbed Jemma's wrist and dragged her away.

They ended up in a store that sold stylish guy and girl clothing.

Drew, from his childhood nightmare of going clothes shopping with his mom and his recent shopping with May had taught him things a guy shouldn't know.

He grabbed some items of clothing and pushed her and the clothes into a dressing room.

When she came out she was wearing a light pink long sleeved shirt under a lacy, bright pink, shrug, a flowy (is that a word?) white skirt and closed toe heel.

"Not bad, Andrew, but not fit for this weather, try again." Jemma said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Drew, scowling at the use of his full first name, handed her a new outfit.

This time she came out wearing a black turtleneck sweater, a pair of black jeans, and black boots.

"Goth much?" Jemma asked looking at all the black.

"Fine, I'll get you a different outfit." Drew said sighing.

The next outfit that Drew picked Jemma ridiculed even more.

"Kito, what is this?" Jemma walked out in a clown outfit.

"Whoa…" was all Drew could say.

"What is this?" Jemma said threatened coldly.

"Erm, to tell you the truth Jemma, I just grabbed something off the rack." Drew said flicking his hair.

"WHAT???" Jemma screamed grabbing him by his collar.

"Fine, fine, I'll try harder!" Drew said thinking, _'Are all girls this nuts, or is it just the girls I meet?'_

Drew, after an hour of trying, had brought her the perfect outfit.

She was wearing a bright blue silk blouse, white jeans, and blue sneakers.

"Go buy this outfit." Jemma said as she stepped out with the outfit.

"But," Drew was about to say that it was her outfit but she interrupted.

"Think of it as you giving me a gift." She said sweetly.

Drew snorted but did it anyways.

Then Drew grabbed her wrist once more and dragged her into a salon.

"What are you thinking of doing?" Jemma asked slightly worried.

"Styling your hair." Drew said simply.

Then he threw her into a chair and the hair stylists were on her.

Meanwhile James had pushed May into a store where he threw some clothes at her.

She tried it on because James had threatened her and when she walked out she screamed.

"James, what makes you think that I would EVER, wear something like this?" May shrieked as she walked out in a red baggy shirt, a green mini skirt, bright yellow rain boots, and a bright purple hat.

James cracked up laughing.

"James you are dead!" May said as she attacked him with Misty's mallet (how did she get that?).

"OWWWWW!!!!" James said as they walked out of the store.

When they met back at the fountain at around 5, Drew was smirking, Jemma had what looked like a nest in her hair, James was bruised, and May was smiling.

They all went to the food court to grab something to eat then suddenly remembered something.

"We need to get back to the Pokémon Center!" Drew said as he grabbed May's wrist.

When they got back to the Pokémon Center Drew grabbed the room key from May's pocket and threw her in and waited for the rest to get in.

"We need to look inside the box!" Drew said.

"Yeah, or else you'll probably not be able to compete in the Contest." James said remembering.

When they opened the box they found…

A map of the forest, a compass, a GPS (that wasn't turning on for some reason…), a backpack, and inside the backpack was 2 large canteens, and a booklet on survival, they also found a letter.

****

**_Mr. Andrew Kito and Ms. Maybelle Maple, _**

**_Thank you for entering the Onyx Village Contest. I would like to state some things about the _**

**_contest that you might need to know. This is a Survival Contest, you will have to go though the Onyx _**

**_Forest and go to a designated area in a decided amount of time, the ones that make it will be going on _**

**_and battling. The winner of course gets the Onyx Village Ribbon. Please meet us at the 'Contest Hall'_**

**_the day you're suppose to at 6:00 in the morning. All those that came here to support you will be _**

**_transported to the battle arena on the designated day._**

**_Thanks, Lilac Rivers_**

The designated day was tomorrow.

"We'll see you at the designated area on the designated day!" Jemma said the next day.

They had made the word designated a joke because of how many times the letter had said it.

"See you!" May said then she ran out because Drew had already left.

She caught up to Drew.

"Are you ready?" Drew asked.

"Yeah." May said uncertainly.

"I wonder why they decided to make the contests here so weird." Drew mused.

"I dunno." They got there by then and were waiting with the others.

While they were waiting they heard the voices of the too familiar people.

"Hey May! Drew!" Kanyla smiled.

Kanyla, Jess, Tinna, and Max were there.

Then they heard a sneer and turned the other way, they saw Harley, Haley, Dreama, and Marc.

"Look it's the dork team." Dreama said.

"Look it's the loser team." Kanyla replied harshly.

"Oh and you're doing better than us?" Marc asked.

"Actually Jess and I already have 3 badges." Kanyla said as she showed everyone their ribbon case.

(A/N: In this region you find a ribbon case on some embarrassing trip or something, most people don't like talking about it so I left it out.)

Dreama growled, "How'd you get those?"

"We went back and competed again in the ones we already competed in and lost." Jess said.

(A/N: Not sure if you can do that so just pretend you can in my region.)

Dreama looked like she was about to pounce.

Soon Lilac Rivers came on stage and started talking.

Today Lilac was wearing what looked like an military uniform; but more for a girl.

Lilac was wearing an olive green tank top, a military patterned pair of capris, and boots that went midway up to her knees.

Lilac's purple hair had been put back into a short ponytail.

"Today is the Onyx Village Contest! You will have 24 hours to go to the place that is set on the GPS." Lilac said in a professional voice.

"I will give you the key to turn on the GPS and you will continue on when I say so!" Lilac's voice was booming.

There were 2 burly men (those of you who have ever read Twilight imagine 2 Emmetts!) passing key's around but people were ordered not to put them into the GPS until they were told to.

"READY? SET? GO!" At Lilac's hyperactive voice May plugged the key in and Drew and May were off.

They had only 24 hours to get to the area and there were a lot of people who would love to get rid of them.

Drew had dragged them into the shadows.

May had looked at the map but nothing made sense to her.

"Let me look, May." Drew said as May handed over the GPS.

Drew glanced at it quickly then pulled her to where he thought it might be.

They ran and avoided others.

They would run into mysterious Pokémon that were only in this region.

Finally a Pokémon that caught their eyes were unlucky enough to have to battle them.

It was a Metallic Roselia.

(A/N: There are metallic Pokémon in this region!)

Drew insisted on catching it.

"Go Roselia!"

Roselia came out and Drew was ready.

"Use Petal Dance, on that Metallic Pokémon!"

"Roselia!" ("Quotes that are italicized are Pokémon speak." 'Quotes like this that are italicized are thoughts')

The Metallic Roselia was weakened a lot by that attack.

"Pokéball." Drew said.

After a bit of waiting and anticipation Drew had caught the Roselia.

"Great job!" May said giving him a peck on the cheek.

Then they continued on, with a lot of distractions, like fan girls (I know what you're thinking how are they still out here? Well I don't know either…), fan guys, Pokémon, and food.

They finally got to the designated area.

The designated area was…

…

…

…

… at a small clearing with a stump in the middle of it.

"Drew, are you sure this is the designated area?" May looked at him.

"I'm positive unless…" Drew looked around.

And he found…

A talking Eevee!

"May come over here, there's a talking Eevee here and he's suppose to show us to the real place." Drew said.

"WHAT??? Okay Drew, I think you're becoming delusional there are no such things as talking," She was interrupted by the talking Eevee.

"My name is Professor Squirrelly Pine, I wasn't always this way but come on." As they followed the Squirrelly he was telling them what happened.

"Someone changed your direction, your instructions, I knowing this followed you and am helping you." Squirrelly said.

(I know this sounds other worldly and there hasn't been that much stuff about Pokémon but I'm a bit hyper so forgive me.)

After an hour of walking (they only had 2 hours left.) they were there.

They were at a grand contest hall (real contest hall).

May turned to thank the Eevee but the Eevee was gone in its place was a man with bright pink hair and purple eyes.

"Whoa, who are you?" May asked trying to take in his bright pink hair.

"I'm Professor Philip Pine, but others know me as Squirrelly." The pink haired man's voice was deep and he had smiled at them as though reassuring them.

"Why did you help us? How did you find out that we were being sent the wrong direction?" Drew asked looking into the dark purple irises.

"Not answering those questions!" Squirrelly said then walked away with a bounce in his step.

Drew and May both looked at each other with a question practically etched into their foreheads but decided against it.

_I'm gonna start making shorter chapters so I can update quickly and the next one will be the battles and other things._


	14. Chapter 14: Battles

_Yay! I'm back remember I said that these chapters were gonna be shorter._

**Chapter 14: The Battles**

May and Drew had gone in after they had looked where the strange Professor had gone.

They had gotten a room and they were sitting in it and planning out strategies.

"How about we use Roselia and Blaziken?"

"How about we use Beautifly and Masquerain?"

After an hour of arguing, they finally had the perfect pair of Pokémon.

May then walked outside for some fresh air while Drew went to find food.

As she was taking in the fresh air she heard a loud sound from the bushes.

She stared at it until Drew came out and found her staring at it and then Drew stared at it too.

Finally Team Rocket came out.

"How long can you 2 stare?" Jesse asked as she glared.

"Because of that we got scared!" James added.

"So finally we came out ta fight." Meowth added.

"Because we were hoping that you lost your sight." Jesse said.

"And now we take your Pokémon!" James and Meowth lunged at May and Drew.

May and Drew just moved and James and Meowth ended on the ground, face first.

Jesse than shook her head and called out Seviper.

They battled and you know who won…

Team Rocket won!!!

NOT!!!!!

May and Drew blasted them off.

Drew then lead May to the Food Court!

There was food from all over the world.

They decided to grab a burger than some ice cream.

When they were getting ice cream they saw Kanyla, Jess, Tinna, and Max at a table eating together.

"Hey!" May said as she got out of line not caring about the ice cream for the time being.

"You guys made it!" Kanyla said as she ran out of her seat and crushed May in a hug.

"I thought you guys got lost!" Tinna said hugging May after Drew and Jess peeled Kanyla off.

"What? Why on Earth would we lose! We just got a bit lost." May said grinning at her friends.

"A bit?" Drew was muttering under his breath.

May who was the only one who heard this jabbed him in the gut.

"So who wants ice cream?" May asked and then they got some ice cream and went to their rooms.

May fell asleep as they were lying on the bed provided in the room.

Drew chuckled at her for falling asleep so soon but soon he drifted off too.

The next day was the battles.

May and Drew were up and eating.

The crowd had been transported here so May and Drew met up with Kanyla, Jess, Tinna, and Max to see everyone.

They saw Ash, Misty, James, Jemma, Brock, Solidad, and a lot of Kanyla and Tinna's family.

James and Jemma came up.

"You didn't get lost!" Jemma said as she crushed Drew in a hug then crushed May in a hug.

James came up and shook his hair out of his eyes, "Congrats on not getting lost."

Brock then saw Jemma, "Who are you, my beauty?"

Jemma giggled as she saw James's and Brock's expression, "My name's Jemma Potter. Who are you?"

"I'm Brock of Pewter City but you can call me Sweetheart!" Max was about to pull Brock but then May stopped him.

"Um, no thanks I'll just call you Brock, but you are very cute!" Jemma said giggling and blushing.

Then Brock turned to Kanyla, "Kanyla!"

"Erm, yes Brock?" Kanyla was blushing.

"You are so beautiful, your hair is as dark as the midnight sky, your eyes are like pools of chocolate, and you are more beautiful than a goddess." Brock said.

"Um," Kanyla's eyes were troubled.

Jess seeing this pulled him off saying quietly, "Dude, that's my girlfriend."

Brock looked apologetic, "Sorry, forgot."

"No problem but next time, try harder to remember." Jess said patting him on the back.

Jemma was giggling and talking to James, "Are you two together?"

Brock was looking at Jemma while James was glaring at him.

"No but we're very close, he's like my brother." Brock brightened up.

"Jemma, will you please be mine!" Brock was on one of his knees.

Jemma giggled, "Brock you're not asking me to get married so stand up!"

"Okay but you have to agree on going on one date with me!" Brock said waiting.

Jemma bit her lip and looked at James; James was still glaring but didn't say anything.

"Sure, we can sit together during the battles, and you can tell me more about yourself." Jemma said smiling.

Everyone who had known about Brock's romantic history (so everyone except Jemma and James) dropped their jaws.

Brock had fainted.

Jemma had walked over to Brock's head to see if he was okay.

"Brock? Are you okay?" Jemma was looking at the dark skinned boy.

"I'm better than okay, I have a date with a pretty girl!" Brock had jumped up and was bouncing around.

Jemma was laughing at how excited he was.

"Come on we better get seats." Jemma said and she grabbed Brock's hand and pulled him with every body following.

May, Drew, Kanyla, Jess, Max, and Tinna were waiting for their turn to battle.

They had met Harley, Haley, Marc, and Dreama waiting too.

"Drew, May," They sneered.

"Hey what about us?" Kanyla, Jess, Max, and Tinna asked.

"Oh, I forgot, my useless cousin, my dumb brother, and their girlfriends." Kanyla and Tinna glared.

"What do you want?" May snapped.

"Nothing much, just for you to lose," Dreama said looking at her nails.

"Like that's going to happen." Kanyla laughed lightly.

"Just for your poor memory, May and Drew have beaten your butts off and have 3 badges and you have how many?" Tinna was glaring.

"You have none, you've lost to use more times we've lost to you, what makes you think you're going to get it this time?" Kanyla glared too.

Tinna and Max were battling Marc and Dreama first.

"Say good bye my dear brother." Marc said in an icy cold voice.

"Yeah, I don't think that I'm gonna go that soon." Tinna said in the exact cold voice.

Dreama smirked, "Go Roserade!"

Marc called out his Pokémon, "Come on Blaziken!"

Tinna smirked, "Let's go Charizard!"

Max glared, "Let's go Gallade."

They battled and finally the battle ended with…

Max and Tinna being the winners!!!!

"Great job Maxie!" Tinna said as she kissed his cheek.

Tinna and Max, Kanyla and Jess, May and Drew, and Harley and Haley were the four remaining groups.

It was Tinna and Max vs. Kanyla and Jess then May and Drew vs. Harley and Haley.

(I'm gonna skip over the Tinna and Max vs. Kanyla and Jess battle and just say the winner.)

"The winner is Kanyla and Jess!" Lilac was the M.C. of this contest.

Harley was growling at Drew and May.

Drew was smirking at Harley.

Haley was trying to calm Harley down by whispering something into his ear.

That didn't work he was a steamed as ever.

May was twirling her hair with her finger, not noticing anything.

Harley and Haley called out their Pokémon at the same time, "Come on out, CACTURN!"

May and Drew glanced at each other than said, "Let's go, Beautifly, Masquerain."

Lilac was smiling, "Wow! Look at how great partnership!!!"

(Insert Battle here!)

At the end there was dust everywhere.

"Who won?" Lilac asked stating the question that everyone wanted to know.

Finally the dust cleared, "It looks like May and Drew won!"

Everyone cheered.

Finally it was the last battle Drew had yelled to Jess before they started, "No hard feelings if May and I win right?"

Jess laughed, "No of course not, you've beaten us before and we have always lost knowing that we tried our best."

They started battling, Jess had a Blaziken, Kanyla had a Blastoise, May had her Blaziken, and Drew had his Flygon.

It was May vs. Kanyla and Drew vs. Jess.

Jess and Kanyla had the advantage but it was how you battled.

It was a tough battle soon there was an explosion.

Everyone was waiting for the dust to clear, finally the dust cleared and the winner of the Onyx Village Contest was…

Drew Kito and May Maple!

They went up to get the badge.

This was their 4th badge, they only needed one more and they would be able to go to the Grand Festival.

But that wasn't their only goal, and it was still early, no they were gonna win them all!

They went out of the Arena and were searching for their friends.

Kanyla, Jess, Max, and Tinna were with Drew and May.

They were looking for the others.

Soon they saw Brock and Jemma holding hands and walking toward them.

Another surprise was that James and Solidad were in deep conversation.

Jemma smiled, "Everyone Brock and I are gonna compete in Crystal together!"

May smiled then frowned, "What about Nic and James?"

Jemma smirked and whispered to May, "I've already called Nic and she said it was fine, and James is going to compete with Solidad."

May's eyebrows raised, "Solidad?"

"Yeah, they were sitting by each other when Solidad was talking to herself about how good you guys were and then James overheard." Jem started.

"Then Solidad asked him if he wanted to be her partner because they were talking." Jemma stated.

"So James agreed and now they are a couple!" Jemma gushed.

_That's where I'm gonna end it here, next is about them getting out of Onyx Forest and going on to __Topaz Town._

_But the real question is__ are James and Jemma going too?_


	15. Chapter 15: To Topaz Town!

_May and Drew: Hey we're back!_

_Condawg1: From now on we'll have a chapter question!_

_Kanyla: What?_

_Condawg1: That means a question about something that some/all the characters in my story will answer!_

_Jess: Okay…_

_Announcer person: Today's question is…_

_Are May and Drew the perfect couple?_

_May and Drew: WHAT????_

_Condawg1 (looking innocent): What does that mean?_

_May: WHY IS THE FR__EAKING QUESTION ABOUT DREW AND ME_

_Condawg1: Because I decided it would be._

_Drew and May mutters something mean about Condawg1._

_Condawg1: What was that?_

_Drew and May: Nothing!_

_Misty: They are definitely made for each other!_

_Brock: Does it matter? A girl wants to date me!_

_Jemma: That's sweet and all Brock but yes, May and __Drew are the most perfect couple._

_James: They're alright together._

_Solidad: I've thought they were perfect since I've met May._

_Ash: What are we talking about?_

_Everyone but Ash sweat drops._

_Dreama: My dork brother and my boyfriend's ditzy sister? No way, never! They are the worst couple on Earth!_

_Marc: I agree. Dreama and me on the other hand…_

_Haley: Don't even start with you and Dreama, Marc! You and Dreama are just like May and Drew!_

_Marc: How so?_

_Haley: You guys are their evil counterparts!_

_Marc: I'm not like my dumb sister!_

_May: HEY!_

_Haley: None of you will work there is only one pair who __are__ true soul mates!_

_Drew: And who are they?_

_Haley: Me and my Harley!_

_Everyone except Haley and Harley bursts out laughing._

_Condawg1 (who is still laughing): Let's get back to the story!_

_Announcer person: Condawg1 doesn't own Pokémon, only the characters she has made!_

**Chapter 15: To Topaz Town!**

James and Solidad got their pass the morning after before Jemma and Brock.

Brock was sure that this was a dream and that any second he was going to wake up and find himself loveless.

Jemma reassured him after around an hour of talking non stop about how she cared for him.

James's and Solidad's picture was of Solidad kissing James's hesitant face.

Jemma's and Brock's was of Brock almost to tears when Jemma kissed his cheek.

Finally May and Drew continued on with…

Ash (he was now gym battling with Misty (he's gotten 4 badges already))…

Misty (Gym battling with Ash (4 badges))…

Kanyla (Contests and Gyms with Jess (3 ribbons, 4 badges))…

Jess (Contests and Gyms with Kanyla (3 ribbons, 4 badges))…

Max (Contests and Gyms with Tinna (3 ribbons, 4 badges))…

Tinna (Contests and Gyms with Max (3 ribbons, 4 badges))…

James (Contests and Gyms with Solidad)…

Solidad (Contests and Gyms with James)…

Jemma (Contests and Gyms with Brock)…

Brock (Contests and Gyms with Jemma)…

Toby (just along to find a partner)…

Anna (finding a partner)…

Mya (Looking for partner)…

Mino (Looking for partner)…

Is that all????

So their large group finally started traveling to Topaz Town.

Finally after the 3rd day of traveling they got to the golden town of Topaz!

They got in and got 6 rooms.

Jem, May, Kanyla, Solidad, Tinna, and Misty had arranged to go explore one of the biggest things ever…

THE MALL!!!!!

While Toby, Anna, Mya, and Mino went to explore the rest of the city with eachother.

The boys grudgingly followed them.

Let's just summarize what they did because it would take ages to say it.

Topaz's mall is way big and bright.

The boys loved it, well at least Ash did because in the center of the mall was a GIGANTIC food court.

Their whole shopping spree was at least 5 hours, for that day.

The boys didn't starve because luckily the girls didn't make them follow but would make them later carry their bags.

Solidad made James carry 3 bags.

Ash had to carry 5 bags for Misty.

Tinna made Max carry 7 bags.

Jem made Brock (who agreed in a heartbeat) carry 15 bags.

Kanyla made Jess carry 25 bags.

But what was the most ridiculous thing was that Drew ended up carrying 50 bags!

Drew was glaring at May through the bags.

May smiled sweetly, "Sorry, Drewie!"

Drew twitched at the nickname.

Ash snickered.

"Shut up, Ash! Can't you see the pain Drew is in? He must be really strong if he can afford to carry all of that." Misty said in awe.

Ash, being his dense self, became jealous at that comment moments after Misty said it.

"I'm just as strong as Drew!" Ash said.

"Prove it, Ash! Or should we be calling you Ashley?" James said aggravating Ash.

"Shut it! You, I see, are only carrying 3 bags." Max said defending his friend.

"I could do more; it's just that Solidad doesn't worry how she looks as much as how people around her feel." James said complementing his girlfriend.

"Whatever, you are all weak." James continued as he made 5 other guys angry.

Then Ash, being stupid, suggested something that would end this feud, "I say we go to the gym tomorrow and see who can work out the most!"

The guys all agreed and the decision was made.

As soon as the couples reached their rooms the guys dropped the bags and the girls smacked their big, egotistical heads.

And it was at the same time too.

"Ow, why'd you do that?" All the guys said at the same time without knowing it.

"You idiot! Why couldn't you just suck your pride up and not except the challenge?" The girls said in sync.

"Because it's pride we're talking about." The guys said dumbly.

That earned them another smack on the head, "Yeah, you're full of it, why make yourself fuller?"

The boys at the end of the day all had huge headaches, they learned something of great value that day.

To never argue with their girlfriends about pride.

And never make challenges in front of them.

Because it will only resort in a huge headache.

The next day they went to the Gym while the girls had to sign up for things and such.

They were registered in the contest.

The Topaz town Contest was to be a fashion contest (sorry I didn't have anything else for this!).

As soon as the girls in the group hear of this (except for Anna and Mya) they screamed.

The boys swore that after the screams they were going to be half deaf for the rest of their lives but everyone knows they're lying.

Each couple got a letter.

_Contesters,_

_To win the appeal round, you must design clothes for yourself and your Pokémon. There will be a _

_catwalk__; you must model your designs. Then if you go on to the next round you will be assigned a person. _

_You must design an outfit for the person and their Pokémon. If you pass this round during the last round _

_you__ will __be given a surprise task along with your opponent._

_Good luck and have fun!_

The girls all screamed again after reading the letter.

Now we will follow the lovely May and the very aggravated Drew!

"We design something that looks similar to our Pokémon???" May asked excited.

Drew sighed just wanting to do this quickly, "Fine."

May smiled, "Then we'll need to go to the mall come on!"

The Pokémon they chose were Beautifly and Masquerain.

May spent the day picking out outfits and then buying extra things that she would use to modify them.

Drew paid for everything of course.

Meanwhile Kanyla and Jess were deciding.

"How about we do a ball look?" Kanyla asked.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Jess said quickly not wanting to spend forever on this subject.

Kanyla than dragged Jess to the mall, too.

Each couple did that.

Solidad and James were doing summer fashions.

Ash and Misty were doing spring fashions.

Tinna and Max were doing fall fashions.

Jem and Brock were doing winter fashions.

_Condawg1: __I know this is a lot shorter than my usual chapters but oh well!_

_Drew: I'm glad it's so short._

_May: DREW!!!! Be nice to Condawg1!_

_Drew: Why? She paired me up with you!_

_May: Take that back or…_

_Drew: Or what?_

_May: Or this._

_May pounces on Drew…_

_Condawg1: Wow…_

_Misty: What the heck?_

_Ash: Wow! Wrestling fight!_

_Ash joins in only to come out with a black eye._

_Condawg1: Well… See you next time!_


	16. Chapter 16: Fashion Show of Doom

_Condawg1: We're back and the question today is…_

_Announcer person: Is Harley gay?_

_Everyone but James, Jem, Harley, and Haley: YES!_

_James: I don't really know him but I'm gonna go with yes!_

_Jem: If everyone is saying he is then I think I might agree but I haven't really met him yet…_

_Harley: Hun, I'm not gay!_

_Jem: Who are you?_

_Harley: WHAT??? You don't know who I am??? I'm the great, magnificent Harley!_

_James and Jem: Oh! In that case you're soooo gay!_

_Harley: WHAT???_

_Haley: Sweetie, don't worry about it! I love you and I know you aren't gay because you love me, right?_

_Harley: Ummm…_

_Haley: What's Ummmm supposed to mean?_

_Harley: I love you very much?_

_May: Good save… NOT!!!!_

_Harley notices something._

_Harley: Wait a minute! Marc, Dreama, you think I'm gay too???_

_Marc: Duh! You are way gay! I mean the way you look at other guys. -__shiver__-_

_Dreama: Of course! I've seen the way you've looked at Haley and the way you've looked at other guys!_

_Marc: And don't make me point out the obvious._

_Harley: What's so obvious__hun_

_Dreama: How you talk!!! I mean, Hun? That is soooo gay!_

_Condawg1: Okay that wraps up today's question!_

_May: On with the story!_

**Chapter 16: The Fashion Show of Doom**

When the time of the contest finally came the girls were ecstatic.

The order was…

May and Drew

Rose and Peter

Misty and Ash

Kanyla and Jess

Tinna and Max

Nicky and Harry

Jem and Brock

Solidad and James

Haley and Harley

Dreama and Marc

Travis and Whitney

And Sarina and Ron.

_(I made up the other characters, don't worry they're not important…)_

May was wearing a black bandana with a Beautifly on it, black shirt with Beautifly wings attached to it, black jeans, and black heels that each have a Beautifly on them.

Her hair was up in a pony tail with a Beautifly clip

Drew was wearing a black shirt, then a short sleeved jacket on the outside with a Masquerain design on it, black jeans, and black sneakers that each have a Masquerain design on them.

Beautifly was wearing a red bandana with May on it.

And Masquerain was wearing a green wig and a white shirt with Drew on it.

As soon as they walked out Rivie grinned.

"And here's our favorite couple!" Rivie exclaimed.

"And here are our judges, Nurse Joy from Topaz City," Everyone applauded as Nurse Joy walked out in her usual nurse's outfit.

"Fashion designer, Mai Wang," A petite, Asian lady walked out in light blue jeans, a white shirt, a red Chinese robe over it, red heels, and her hair was in a bun with chopsticks.

As soon as the famous fashion designer stepped out people applauded like mad.

"And last but not least, the Male model, Draco Kito." A green haired man wearing a white button down shirt, a loose green tie, black pants, a black jacket that was hanging off his hand, and black shoes.

Drew stared at the man; the man was in fact his older brother.

Draco turned to see his younger brother.

"Drew?" He asked.

Drew nodded, speechless, and then Draco walked to his seat.

May and Drew got all tens.

_(A/N: I'm just gonna skip over the people who don't matter!)_

Misty and Ash walked out after Rose and Peter.

Misty was wearing a white tank top with a flowy (word?), white skirt that went to her knees, and white flip flops.

Her hair was down and there was a flower tucked behind her ear.

Ash was wearing a white polo, a pair of khaki shorts, and white sneakers.

Togapi was wearing a white shirt.

Pikachu was wearing a white shirt too.

They got a 10 from Joy, a 5 from Mai, and a 8 from Draco.

Kanyla and Jess came out with Roselia and Blaziken.

Kanyla was wearing a flowing, gold dress that went to her feet and had a split on the right side up to mid thigh and gold heels.

She had curled her hair and then put it up in a bun with some of her curls still hanging down.

Jess was wearing a tuxedo with a red tie and a rose in the pocket, and he was wearing black shoes.

Roselia was wearing a dress like Kanyla except it was green

Blaziken was wearing a fire proof tuxedo.

They got all 10.

Tinna and Max came out with a ditto and Gallade

Tinna was wearing a pair of off-white jeans, a red camisole, a black deep v-neck long sleeved shirt that was rolled up to her elbows, and red sneakers.

Her hair was down and she had a red headband on.

Max was wearing khaki shorts, a red shirt, a black hoodie with a zipper that was zipped halfway up and black sneakers.

Tinna's ditto had turned into a Gardevoir and was wearing a red sweater.

Max's Gallade was wearing a red hoodie.

They got all 9.

Jem and Brock came out with Scizor and Geodude

Jem was wearing a white camisole, a pastel blue v-neck sweater over the camisole, dark blue jeans, and black boots.

Her hair was in one long braid behind her back.

Brock was wearing a blue sweater, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

Scizor was wearing a blue sweater.

Geodude was wearing a blue sweater.

They got all 9.

Solidad and James came out with Pidgeot and Altaria.

Solidad was wearing a pink bikini top under a white spaghetti strap shirt and a dark blue jean miniskirt, and pink flip flops.

She had her hair in two braids and they fell down her front.

James was wearing a pair of blue swim trunks, a tight white shirt that showed off his muscles, and manly blue flip flops.

Pidgeot (spelling?) was wearing a sun hat.

Dark Altaria was wearing a sun hat too.

They got all 9.

Haley and Harley came out with their Cacturn and were wearing what they usually wore.

_(I don't really need to explain this…)_

They got all 5.

Dreama and Marc came out with Roserade and Gangar.

Dreama was wearing a black sweater, black jeans, black boots, a black bandana, and she was wearing black make up.

She had died her short hair black and had it in two little pigtails.

Marc was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, black boots, and a lot of chains were dangling everywhere.

Roserade was wearing a black shirt and Dreama had somehow died its roses black.

Gangar was wearing a black shirt.

They got all an 8 from Nurse Joy, a 9 from Mai, and a 9 from Drake.

Travis and Whitney came out with Charizard and Blaziken.

Travis was wearing a teal t-shirt, a white hoodie, khaki shorts, and black and white sneakers.

Whitney was wearing a teal spaghetti strap shirt, a white short sleeved jacket, khaki capris, and teal sneakers.

Her hair was curled and then she had put it into a high ponytail.

Charizard wore a teal jacket and a teal hat.

Blaziken wore sunglasses.

They got a 9 from Nurse Joy, an 7 from Mai, and a 7 from Drake.

Rivie was now standing on the stage with the 12 couples.

"There will be 6 couples going on, and they are…

May Maple and Drew Kito,

Kanyla Coa and Jess Capier,

Tinna La and Max Maple,

Jemma Potter and Brock Harrison,

Solidad Scarlett _(Does anybody have a better last name for Solidad? If so tell me!)_ and James Potter,

And lastly, Dreama Kito and Marc Maple." The 6 couples rejoiced, in their own ways of course.

"Here are your assigned people." Rivie had pointed to the entrance of the Contest hall stage.

There were 3 guys and 3 girls.

May and Drew got a guy.

His name was Tyler Cobalt.

He had silver hair that was cut really short and fell just above his eye brows, green eyes, and pale tan skin.

He was a computer geek.

He has a Magnezone (spelling?).

Kanyla and Jess got a guy.

His name was Ethan Dawson.

He had blue hair that went into his eyes, blue eyes, and tanned skin.

He was a Goth.

He has a dark Absol.

Tinna and Max got a guy.

His name was Skyler Andrews.

He has golden blonde hair that he tied back into a ponytail, he had light brown eyes, and barely tan skin.

He was a brilliant musician.

He has a Chatot.

Jem and Brock got a girl.

Her name was Skye Andrews.

She had golden blonde hair that went to her hips, taunting light brown eyes, and tan skin.

She was a tomboy and athlete.

She has a Blaziken.

Solidad and James got a girl.

Her name was Tammi Boulder.

She has short flaming red hair, blue eyes, and pale skin.

She only dressed plainly and in large baggy clothes.

She has an Ambipom.

Dreama and Marc got a girl.

Her name was Ella Walker.

Her hair was a sleek white, cold gray eyes, and pale skin.

She was a Goth.

She has a Dragonite.

_Condawg1: Wasn't that exciting?_

_May: Yeah! I love modeling! It was sooo much fun!!!!_

_Drew: I agree with you May._

_Everyone stares at Drew with big eyes, unbelievingly._

_Drew: Um, I mean, it was dumb, I never want to do that again._

_Everyone now stares at him suspiciously._

_Drew: __Um,__ got to go! Cya!_

_Condawg1: Hey I'm not done with you yet! Body guards! Stop that Grass head!_

_The two big men from Chapter 13 came and had Drew between them._

_Drew: __On__ second thought, it wasn't that important anyways…_

_Condawg1: Good boy!_

_Misty: May I sooo agree with you! Modeling was really fun! Too bad Ash and I didn't go on…_

_Kanyla: Misty, don't worry! I'm sure Condawg1 will make sure you go on to the semi finals next time!_

_Everyone turns to stare at Condawg1._

_Kanyla: Right Condawg1?_

_Condawg1: Yeah…_

_Jess: Why's the Author in the corner in fetal position?_

_Ash: You'd think that she'd be the one trying to hurt our __mentalness_

_Misty: Ash, __metalness__ isn't a word!_

_Ash: …_

_Everyone sweat drops._

_May: Anyways, remember to review! If you review Condawg1 might just get out of that corner and type again…_

_Drew: Maybe…. I really hope not._

_Drew falls over._

_Everyone crowds around to see a big vase broken behind him._

_Everyone then stares at Condawg1._

_Condawg1: He was insulting me!_

_Kanyla: Anyways… review and Condawg1 will type another chapter!_

_Condawg1: By the way, if you want your OC to be in the story, I will gladly put it in!_


	17. Chapter 17: Whoa!

_Condawg1: Yay! I'm back!_

_May: Anyways let's hear what this week's question is!_

_Announcer person: Would Drew kiss May or a fan girl or any random person first?_

_Drew: What kind of question is that?_

_Condawg1: A question that someone requested._

_Drew: Whatever._

_Misty: Duh, Drew would sooo wanna kiss May first it's obvious, right Ash?_

_Ash: __Uhh__, what?_

_Everybody sweat drops._

_Condawg1: Oh look! The person wanted to request another question!_

_Announcer dude: Drew, which one would you choose to kiss, since you're avoiding the question?_

_Drew: Ummm…_

_Everybody's staring at Drew._

_Drew: Ummm…_

_Condawg1: We'll give Drew until the end of the chapter than force it out of him. __Bwahaha_

**Chapter 17: Whoa!**

The final presentation was the next day at noon.

So Drew took him to get his hair done with May's instruction while she went to get him an outfit.

And then she went into several stores to get something for his Pokémon.

Ethan told Kanyla, after she tied him to a chair with her glaring at him, that he was changing for a girl.

Kanyla had then gotten hyper and asked, "Oh my gosh! Who is the lucky girl?"

Ethan shrugged, "I saw her when I was walking down the street."

"So she's a tourist?" Kanyla asked smirking slightly.

Ethan nodded slowly wondering why he was here.

Kanyla than asked, "Describe her for me."

Ethan than said, "She has black hair that goes a bit past her shoulders and short bangs."

"She has chocolate brown eyes and a beautiful smile."

Than Ethan looked at Kanyla, "Now that I think of it she slightly resembles you."

Jess and Kanyla raised their eyebrows.

Than Kanyla walked over to Jess and whispered into his ear, "Do you think he's talking about Anna?"

Jess nodded remembering his girlfriend's sister.

Shoulder length hair, short bangs, brown eyes, and a smile that slightly resembles Kanyla's smile.

Kanyla than smiled, "Was she walking with 2 boys and a girl?"

Ethan nodded.

"Did both of the guys have short black hair and the girl had shoulder length hair?" Kanyla continued on.

Ethan nodded.

Kanyla smiled, "Congratulations, I'm going to change your look for my sister!"

Ethan's eyebrows shot up while his mouth turned into an 'O'.

While Ethan was trying to get out of shock, Kanyla told Jess to grab him and they went to one of the many malls in Topaz Town.

Kanyla than told Ethan what he should get and then let him go pick stuff than bring it back.

Ethan brought back a lot of clothing that wasn't black so then she shoved him into a changing room.

Meanwhile Tinna, like Kanyla, was interrogating Skyler.

"So why did you want to get a new style, Sky?" Tinna asked.

Skyler sighed, "I told you already, don't call me Sky."

"You're getting off topic Sky." Tinna said.

"FINE! Gosh!" He then turned to Max, "This is your girlfriend."

Max nodded, and Skyler said apologetically to him, "I feel so sorry for you man."

Skyler got a smack from Tinna.

"How does such a small person, hit so hard?" Skyler asked rubbing his head.

Tinna shrugged and smiled evilly.

"Fine, I saw this girl and I want her to notice me." Skyler said.

As soon as Tinna heard that she grabbed Max's and Skyler's arms and ran off into a mall.

Meanwhile Brock had pronounced his undying love to Skye, Skyler's twin.

Unluckily for Brock, Skyler was walking past and he got a punch from Skyler.

Then Skye and Jem both smacked him.

Skye then said, "That was for flirting with me, when I am obviously not interested in you!"

Jem then said, "And that's for trying to cheating on me."

Then Jem smiled and kissed him on the head, "Now come on."

Solidad went right to business after analyzing Tammi.

Tammi was the kind of person who wanted to stand in the crowds and blend in.

Solidad went to the store with the brightest clothes ever.

Meanwhile Dreama was having the time of her life with Ella.

Ella was the type of person who acted like she had no sense in fashion but really was a fashion diva.

Finally it was time.

May and Drew were obviously first.

May walked out holding Drew hand.

Rivie handed her the microphone, "Introducing, new hot sensation, Tyler Cobalt!"

A boy walked out.

There were sighs from the females of the audience.

May was indeed correct, he was very handsome.

His hair was now in spikes.

He was wearing a white short sleeved shirt under an emerald green button down shirt, a pair of khaki pants, and sneakers.

Beside him was his Magnezone.

May had somehow gotten sunglasses for it.

Draco was examining him and then he flicked his hair.

Drew flicked his hair aggravated.

They walked off, well actually, May skipped off the stage holding Drew's hand and Tyler's arm while they were getting dragged off.

Jess walked out grudgingly, and grabbed the microphone.

"Introducing the newest cool guy, Ethan Dawson!" Jess said trying not to barf from the words.

Then suddenly they heard a thump.

Everyone turned to the place the thump had come from and saw…

A guy with dark blue hair that he shook attractively out of his face, bright dark blue eyes, and tan skin.

He was wearing a brown short sleeved shirt paired with plaid shorts and black sneakers.

The Absol beside him was groomed and shining.

Kanyla walked out and stood between the two boys.

She kissed Jess's cheek and grinned at Ethan.

Kanyla grinned and pushed the 2 boys (who cooperated this time) of the stage.

Tinna cart wheeled out at that second and grabbed the microphone.

"Now, your very own singing sensation, Sky Andrews—I mean Skyler Andrews!" Tinna giggled into the microphone.

The shy music prodigy was pushed out onto the stage by an annoyed looking Max.

His hair was cut so that the end of his hair was brushing his neck and in the front his hair was set so that they fell into his eyes.

His eyes were bright and warily alert of those around him.

He was wearing a white long sleeved button down shirt that had been rolled casually to his elbows and a blue tie.

He was wearing khaki cargos and black sneakers.

His Chatot was perched on his shoulder and gleaming.

Nurse Joy was practically drooling over the boy as Tinna went over and whispered, "Sweetie, don't drool."

Finally Tinna sighed and walked in as Max came by her side and put his arm over her shoulders and Skyler running like behind him were people wanting to attack him.

Next came out Brock.

"I want to introduce to you the most beautiful woman on earth, I mean besides my girlfriend of course." Brock stuttered.

It might have been because he saw 4 pairs of accusing eyes.

Those accusing eyes were his girlfriend's, her brother's, Skye's, and Skyler's.

Then Jem stepped gracefully out and yanked the microphone out of Brock's hand.

"Introducing my new friend and super athlete, Skye Andrews!" Jem yelled.

Skye stepped out slowly as if scared of her appearance.

Skye's blonde hair was curled and pulled into a side ponytail that flowed down her right side and a silver headband.

Her usual giant T-shirt had been replaced by a light pink short sleeved v-neck shirt that went down to hips and a white camisole underneath.

She was also wearing a dark blue mini skirt.

Her usual gym shoes were replaced by silver ballet flats that matched her jewelry.

She was wearing a pair of silver hoop earrings and a necklace with a heart and a pink crystal in the center.

Her make up was simple yet girly; she was wearing pink eye shadow, pink blush, and pink lip gloss.

Blaziken was wearing sunglasses and looking cool.

They walked off and James was thrown onto the stage.

James grumbled something unintelligible and then said into the microphone, "Introducing Tammi Boulder."

Tammi walked out.

Everybody was shocked by the change.

Her hair was gelled and spiking everywhere possible.

She was wearing a bright blue spaghetti strap top that flowed down to her hips and had a pale lavender short-sleeved shirt underneath.

She was wearing white shorts that ended just before her knees.

And then she wore 3 inch heels.

Her electric blue eyes that contrasted entirely with her hair were bright and energetic.

She was wearing a pale blush, blue eye shadow and some light pink lip gloss.

She was wearing rather large, golden hoop earrings that had a single blue bead on each hoop.

A chunky blue necklace lay on the back of her neck and went down to her stomach.

Solidad walked out with Tammi's Ambipom.

The Pokémon was wearing a necklace.

Tammi than strutted off the stage with Solidad and James following.

Next was the group of Marc, Dreama, and Ella Walker.

Dreama and Marc both walked out, "Ella."

The black she was wearing contrasted greatly against her skin and hair.

Her hair fell down in curls.

She was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress that fitted her well.

The dress stopped at her knees.

There was a sheer black shawl over her slight arms.

Than she was wearing black open-toed heels that made her legs looked paler than they had been.

Her make up was simple but made her more beautiful nevertheless.

She was wearing pink eye shadow, pink blush, and red lipstick with clear gloss over.

She had only dangling silver earrings, one silver bracelet on her right wrist, and a silver necklace with a charm dangling from it.

The charm was a black rose.

Her Dragonite had been darkened, like James's.

All the contestants waited.

Finally Rivie stood up with an envelope.

"In this envelope are the final finalists." Rivie said.

Everyone was at the edge of their seats waiting for the 3 finalists that would get the last twist in this twisted contest.

Rivie opened the envelope, "The winners are...

Kanyla Coa and Jess Capier,

Tinna La and Max Maple,

And Dreama Kito and Marc Maple."

Drew and May were slightly disappointed but they sat in the crowd nevertheless to root on May's cousin and younger sibling.

They were followed by Jem, James, Brock, and Solidad.

Jem was already bounding up and down thinking about what they would have to do.

Rivie was talking to the judges.

Everyone was at the edge of their seats again, waiting for the final task, the one that would tell them who won.

Finally Rivie stood up straight, "Okay, the judges have finally all decided together what the task is."

Everyone waited, "The mysterious task is a fashion scavenger hunt!"

"What?" The 6 finalists were as baffled as the rest.

Rivie just smiled and handed each couple an envelope.

"Enclosed in the envelopes are lists for the supplies and enough money to buy them." Rivie said.

"But the thing is, every list is different and you will be assigned a different mall." Mai continued on.

"You have a limited amount of time. Right now is 1:00 P.M. you have until 10:00 A.M. tomorrow." Nurse Joy added.

"Now, go." Draco said.

The 3 couples left the stage.

Kanyla and Jess were going to Topaz Town's most beautiful mall, Topaz Palace Mall.

Tinna and Max were going to the biggest mall, Topaz Grande Mall.

Dreama and Marc were going to the most popular mall, Topaz Populous Mall.

_Condawg1: Here's Drew like I promised and he's going to answer!_

_Drew: Um…_

_May: Drew, answer the question!_

_Drew: __IwouldchooseMay__…_

_Condawg1: Huh?_

_Everyone reads it slowly…_

_Condawg1: Oh! That's __soooooo__ sweet!_

_May: Oh, Drew! I didn't know you felt that way._

_Drew –blushing– walks away._

_Condawg1: Okay, I promise you, you'll get to see Drew and May talk to Draco._

_Draco: Is someone talking about me?_

_Drew: Shut up, Draco._

_May: Great another ego…_

_Condawg1: __And__ you'll get to see Kanyla and Jess's, Max and Tinna's, and Marc and Dreama's shopping trips!_

_May: Cya later!_


	18. Chapter 18: Another Peek at the Kitos

_OMG! I'm sooo happy 99 reviews already!_

_I'm going all teary eyed!_

**Chapter 18: ****Another Peek at the Kitos**

Drew and May were walking to the Pokémon Center when suddenly they saw a flash of green hair.

Then Drew and May turned to see Draco and a girl that was identical to Draco.

The girl had long hair that fell to her hips in emerald curls.

Her jade eyes were sparkling with laughter.

Her lips were glossed.

She was wearing a green halter top dress that went right before her knees and a white shrug and green high heels.

Both Draco and the girl approached Drew.

The girl crushed Drew in a hug.

"Drewie! We haven't seen you in ages!" The girl said.

"Drea, get off me!" Drew yelped.

Draco laughed.

He was wearing a green t-shirt over green plaid shorts.

Drea finally let go of Drew with tears in her eyes.

Drew finally got enough breathe to say, "May, this is Draco and Drea."

May raised an eyebrow.

"Draco and Drea are super models." Drew continued on.

"They're both 18 now." Drew said.

Drea then giggled, "And loving life!"

May smiled at the older sister.

"Wow! Drew has so many siblings! I can't even keep up." May said.

"Let's go to dinner and talk about our lives so far." Drea suggested.

Draco and Drew sighed but agreed nevertheless.

They went to a classy restaurant.

Drew then told about Dreama.

Drea was listening and her laughter filled eyes were now filled with worry.

Draco just yawned.

Then Drea made Draco talk about when the 2 went back to La Rousse (sp?).

"Everyone's great, Daisy, Daffodil, Dora, Don, Dana, Danny, Derik, Derald, Delia, Delila, Diamond, Dianna, Duane and Dooey wanted to wish you guys luck because we told them that there was gonna be a contest here."

Drea then continued on.

"And Daryl, Dirk, David, Dave, Demetra, Dracula, Donna, Donovan, Drake, and Desiree are as successful as ever."

"Drake and Desiree are the successful 19 year olds they should be; they're still in that college to train to be professors."

"Donovan and Donna are still part of Crystal Region's Elite 4." Drea said about the 20 year old Kito twins.

"Demetra and Dracula are still the successful breeders that you know." Draco continued on about the 22 year old Kito twins.

"Dave and David are training to be Pokémon Rangers." Drea was thinking.

"And Daryl and Dirk both already married." Draco said bored.

"Daryl married Justin Igriega, some famous doctor, whom she met when she and Dirk were training to be doctors." Drea said with a dreamy look in her eye.

"And Dirk's married to some girl named Brianne Laurson who has a little sister named Brie Laurson." Draco continued on flicking his hair irritated.

"I think that they're staying at Opal City right now." Drea said as they stood up.

Drew and Draco paid and then the 4 walked out.

"Well see you Draco, Drea." Drew said as Drea hugged both him and May.

May waved good bye as Draco and Drea walked toward the huge hotel that looked slightly like a mall…

As May and Drew started toward the Pokémon Center again Drew draped his arm over May's shoulders and kissed her on the head.

May then put both her arms around Drew, and laid her head at his shoulder.

When they got to the Pokémon Center, May just dropped onto the bed.

Drew chuckled softly as he draped a blanket over her and walked to get ready for bed himself.

Drew then fell into the bed with her.

His dreams were filled with what happened to his many siblings.

He never realized that his oldest twin brother and sister were already married.

_Condawg1: __Just so you know I'm gonna be writing a few short chapters so I'm not gonna put up the chapter questions until I write a long chapter! Sorry!_


	19. Chapter 19: Shopping Scavenger Hunt

_YAY! 100 reviews! That's more reviews than I ever had expected! Thank you sooo much for all those that reviewed!_

**Chapter 19: Shopping Scavenger Hunt**

The three couples were already starting on their lists.

At Topaz Palace Mall, Kanyla and Jess were staring at the envelope.

They had just finished lunch and now they wanted to look at the list to see if they could get anything right now.

Finally Kanyla got tired of the suspense and grabbed it.

She opened it up.

Inside was a list of 10 items, a credit card, and a letter that was in neat cursive.

_Dear Jess Capier and Kanyla __Coa,_

_You've gotten my list. Now I haven't made it that hard. It consists of very simple things. You have enough money to get them!_

_Best of Luck, Mai Wang_

The list was a very strange one.

_You must get these items._

_1.) 100 pairs of socks (all sizes)_

_2.) 100 wool hats (all sizes)_

_3.) 100 __wool sweaters (all sizes)_

_4.) 200 backpacks_

_5.) Enough food to fill 100 backpacks_

_6.) 100 brushes and 100 combs_

_7.) 50 outfits for men and 50 outfits for women_

_8.) 100 outfits for children_

_9.) 100 toothbrushes and 100 toothpaste __tubes_

_10.) 100 washing supply packs (soap, shampoo, __ect_

Kanyla glanced up at Jess who was quickly rereading the list.

"Um, okay?" Kanyla said then Jess turned over the paper.

In a tiny, neat scrawl was a small note.

_Have fun with it!_

Kanyla than grabbed Jess's hand and looked into his eyes, "Okay you go get the backpacks, food, toothbrushes, tooth paste tubes, and washing packs, I'll get the rest."

Kanyla said it with a gleam in her eye.

Jess sighed.

Kanyla gave him the credit card and a gentle brush on his lips and was gone.

Jess looked after her before starting on his own mission to find stuff.

Kanyla's first stop was a children's clothing store.

Jess's first stop was a backpack store.

* * *

Meanwhile Max and Tinna were standing in the middle of the huge mall.

They were waiting to order in the food court.

Finally they got some food and stepped to a table.

Tinna opened up the envelope.

She emptied its contents onto the table.

She picked up the brand new credit card then dropped it to read the note.

It was in an untidy scrawl.

_Max and Tinna,_

_Its Drake, my list isn't gonna be too hard, just remember that this is suppose to be somewhat fun so don't spoil it._

_Drake Kito_

They then moved onto the list.

Drake, obviously, hadn't put a lot of thought into it.

The list had a scribble of green ink.

But then over half of it was pink ink that was in tiny cursive that dotted the I's with hearts.

(_Drake's handwriting_

_Grab these things._

_1.) 100 teddy bears_

_2.) 100 pajamas _

_3.) 100 shoes _

_4.) 50 action figures _

_5.) 50 dolls _

_6.) As many books as you can get _

They then turned the wrinkled piece of paper around to see more writing.

_Good luck, Draco_

They then understood why there were 2 different colors of ink on the paper.

They finished quickly and left in search of the items in the rather large mall.

They went into a toy store and picked out toys.

Then they went to a book store and then a clothing store.

* * *

Dreama and Marc had ripped open the letter while drinking milkshakes.

Dreama had looked at it first, she scowled in disgust.

"I'd rather have had Draco's." Dreama said as she handed Marc the letter she had already read.

He had the same disgusted face.

The letter was in Nurse Joy's neat print.

_Hey Dreama! Hey Marc!_

_I hope you love the list!_

_A lot of Love, Nurse Joy!_

Marc crumpled it up and threw it at someone's head.

Then he focused on the next one.

_This is a community thing, so make sure you do well!_

_1.) Nurse's shoes_

_2.) Baby bottles_

_3.) Stethoscopes_

_4.) Baby milk_

_5.) Pokémon food_

_6.) Berries_

_7.) Pillows_

_8.) Blankets_

_9.) Magazine subscriptions_

_10.) 10 new computers_

Dreama and Marc rolled their eyes as they walked together to grab the stuff to win.

They spent the rest of the day in the mall together and only got out once they had to eat and go to sleep.

* * *

The next day the three couples continued on trying to finish the nearly impossible task.

Finally at 10 A.M., and they all finished at the same time rushing to get to the arena.

They all arrived at the same time.

Marc and Dreama had a shopping cart filled with the things that were on their list.

Max and Tinna had 2 shopping carts filled with the things they needed.

But Kanyla and Jess had nothing.

_Sorry I'm giving you a cliffy but I'll update again soon!_


	20. Chapter 20: Winner, Unexpected Surprise

**Chapter 20: ****The Winners and Unexpected Surprise**

The judges had split up.

Nurse Joy going to Marc and Dreama checking if they did it correctly and if it was good enough for the center.

Draco was checking the things that were on the list at Max and Tinna's.

But Mai was talking to Jess and Kanyla.

They then disappeared outside.

Suddenly they heard a yell, "OH MY GOODNESS!"

Everyone rushed outside to see 200 backpacks filled with things.

Draco's eyebrows were raised and beside him was Drew mirroring the expression that the elder brother had.

May looked close to fainting at the amount of things she saw.

Dreama and Marc scowled.

Then Rivie broke the silence, "It looks like the clear winner is Kanyla Coa and Jess Capier!"

Kanyla and Jess than received the Topaz Town ribbon.

As Marc and Dreama were about to say something some thing jumped out of the bushes.

"Prepare for trouble," A female voice rang out and a flash of pink was seen.

"And make it double," A male voice was now heard and they could see blue locks of hair.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth's the name."

They all then said, "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Yup, that's right." Meowth said and then Wobbuffet came out.

"Wobbuffet!"

Kanyla than murmured something to May, "Have they always done that?"

May nodded and then bent over to Drew, "I can't believe they still have that Wobbuffet."

Drew nodded.

Then suddenly a blue haired and blue eyed girl popped out of the bushes followed by a purple haired and black eyed guy followed her.

The girl's hair was to the small of her back and she had two braids in it that fell down the sides.

She was wearing a pink shirt that went to her elbows, a blue vest over the shirt, a white mini skirt that went mid shin, and pink sneakers.

The guy's hair was cut right below his ear.

He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, a dark blue vest, black jeans, and dark blue sneakers.

Team Rocket didn't notice the couple so the girl sent out her Empoleon.

The girl pointed to Team Rocket and the Empoleon immediately let out a water gun.

"AHHH! WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" then there was a twinkle in the sky before the girl's eyes swept over everyone.

"ASH!!!" The girl had run off to Ash and hugged him.

"Umm… Who are you?" Ash asked looking uncomfortable that his girlfriend was glaring at the pretty girl that had latched onto him.

"Oh, of course you wouldn't remember me, you're too dense." The girl said the thing that was very true and obvious to everyone except for the boy who wanted to be a Pokémon master.

"I'm Dawn, Dawn Hikari (I'm not sure about their last names, so if you have a better one, tell me!)."

Ash stood there blank.

Then the purple haired boy came up and wacked him on the head, "And I'm Paul Shinji (Again better name?)"

Ash opened his mouth as if to say something but then closed it and continued thinking.

Everyone sweat dropped as Ash was thinking.

Dawn by now had returned her Pokémon.

She then turned to Misty and started mumbling to herself, "Red hair, sea blue eyes… YOU'RE MISTY!"

Misty stepped back and grabbed Ash's hand and Ash started comforting her immediately not sure of what else to do because the crazy lady was scaring him.

Ash kissed her hair and murmured, "Its okay, Mist."

Then Dawn was smiling sweetly, "That's sooo cute, I always knew that you had feelings for her! I mean the way you talked about her it was impossible not to know."

Then Brock broke the creepy stare that Ash was giving Dawn, "Ash, remember, she was the one that traveled with us."

Ash was still not understanding Brock.

"She traveled with us in Sinnoh." Brock suggested.

Ash still looked blank.

"The place where you almost lost Pikachu to Team Rocket," Brock said.

Suddenly it was like something clicked in Ash, "OH MY GOSH, YOU SAVED PIKACHU!"

Everyone sweat dropped again and stepped back slightly while Misty was twitching because she was standing right near Ash's big mouth.

Then Ash turned to Paul, "Dawn, why are you with this…. Person?"

Dawn giggled and pulled him closer, "We're dating."

Then she pulled away only to fix her hair.

Then she was in Paul's arms again.

Paul looked as cold as ever but wasn't pushing Dawn away.

"So, when's the Topaz Town contest taking place?" Dawn asked.

Kanyla showed Dawn the ribbon, "It kind of took place already."

Dawn pouted, "It looks like we came too late."

Brock smiled warmly before saying, "You can always come with us to Opal City for the next contest."

"Well it's not as though I really needed that ribbon, there is still time to get the ribbons."

Then Dawn added, "And badges."

So then the couple from Sinnoh left with them to go get a room at the Pokémon Center then to go eat lunch together.

_So how'd you think of that? _

_Remember to review, this story's gonna end soon._

_But I'm thinking of making the second generation (their children) have a fic too._

_If you want to be part of that fic then send me __you__r__ OC and I'll probably be able to finish soon and move onto the sequel!_

_Well until next time!_


	21. Chapter 21: The Boys are doing WHAT?

_Condawg1: Hey! I'm back!_

_Drew: Oh no…_

_Misty: Don't make me pull out my mallet!_

_Ash: The mallet of doom?_

_Misty nods._

_Ash: AHHH!!! Drew, shut up!!!!_

_May: What?_

_Dawn: Mallet of doom?_

_Paul: Don't care._

_Kanyla: Oh well, cue the announcer!_

_Announcer: Why don't May and Drew just __accept__ the fact that they like each other and confess faster?_

_Ash: Oh I know this one!_

_Misty: What is it Ash?_

_Ash: Because they're both dense!_

_May and Drew: Hey!_

_Misty: Good boy! Have a cookie._

_Misty throws cookie at Ash._

_Condawg1: That was a request question!_

**Chapter 21: ****The Guys are ****doing**** WHAT?**

The girls insisted on going to the malls with Dawn the last day before going to Opal City.

The boys came along because of the many pleads of the girls only to become pack mules.

Anna and Mya were walking alone around the mall when suddenly Ethan and Skyler showed up.

"Hello ladies, would you like to come with us around the mall for a bit? Maybe we could get some food." Ethan said smoothly.

Anna smirked, "As in a date?"

Mya smirked with her as they nodded nervously, "Alright then let's go."

Anna and Mya grabbed the two guys' hands.

Tinna and Kanyla were watching them and almost shrieked in joy now all they had to do was find Toby and Mino.

Skye and Tammi were sitting in the food court and waiting.

Jem and Solidad came up to them and made sure they looked good.

Skye was wearing striped pink button down shirt that she had rolled up to her elbows and then a pink sweater vest over it and a jean skirt with pink sneakers.

Tammi was wearing a bright blue short sleeved shirt over a black shirt and had a black belt over the shirt and was wearing a plaid blue and black skirt with black ballet flats.

Then Mino and Toby came out of the video game store.

Tammi was now bolder so she went up first with Skye by her side, "Hey boys, you wanna hang around with us?"

Tammi winked at Mino.

Mino blushed as Skye was standing next to Toby talking about video games.

So there two more pairs were made.

There were now more additions to the group and soon they left Topaz Town and were on their way to Opal City.

Finally after 3 days they arrived at Opal City.

It was a grand city near the beach.

It was a beautiful sunny day that they arrived.

Soon the four newly formed couples left to do some romantic things seeing that this was a very romantic place.

The remaining people split up into guy and girl groups.

Drew, Jess, Paul, Max, Ash, Brock, and James left to do something while May, Kanyla, Dawn, Tinna, Misty, Jem, and Solidad had to do the things that they needed to do.

May and Kanyla left to go and get them checked in the ocean side hotel with Drew's credit card.

Dawn and Tinna left to go find out if there was a mall.

Jem and Solidad left to get them registered into the contest.

They had agreed to meet outside the hotel after 20 minutes.

May, Kanyla, and Misty got 11 suites that were on the side that were looking out of the ocean.

Dawn and Tinna had discovered a small outside shopping area.

Jem and Solidad were going toward the hotel with seven envelopes containing information about the contest.

The girls met up.

May had two keys that were for her and Drew and Misty had the key for her and Ash while Kanyla had thrown the rest in her backpack.

Kanyla pulled out two key for each of the girls while Solidad had given the envelopes to the others.

May was the first to already have the envelope opened and was now reading the letter along with the other girls.

_Hey dudes… dudettes,_

_Like, we're gonna have a Beach Party Bonanza Contest. It's a totally tubular contest where we compete in beach stuff._

_Here are the activities that you have to do:_

_Build a sandcastle_

_Team surfing_

_And other things like that._

_So rock on until the contest, Scott Krinkle_

Then they read the rules for the things.

Then Dawn slowly looked up with the others.

"I say we go," She paused for dramatic effect.

"SHOPPING!"

Kanyla than said calmly, "I say we can go later! I want to visit someone."

Everyone raised their eyebrows but said nothing.

Soon they had changed into more appropriate attire and started after Kanyla.

May was wearing a red 2 piece swimsuit under a white shirt that was nearly falling off her shoulders and a red towel around her waist and red flip flops.

Misty was wearing an orange bikini and orange short swimming shorts under a towel skirt and orange flip flops.

Kanyla was wearing a blue 2 piece swimsuit and a blue towel that she had tied around her waist and blue flip flops.

Dawn was wearing a pink 2 piece swimsuit with a towel skirt, pink flip flops, and a pair of pink sunglasses.

Tinna was wearing a purple 1 piece with a purple dress draped over her body and purple flip flops.

Jem was wearing a green 1 piece swimsuit with guy swimming shorts over them and green flip flops.

Solidad was wearing a yellow 1 piece swimsuit under a yellow dress and yellow flip flops.

They were walking toward the Opal City Gym.

Kanyla stopped a bit away from it whispering quickly, "Watch out for a little pervert."

Just as she said that a short Asian boy jumped on her back yelling, "PIGGY!"

Kanyla's normally cool composure broke, "GET OFF ME, MATTHEW COA!!!"

Everyone stepped back at the sudden outburst from the usually calm and collected girl.

Just than a taller guy stepped out and flipped his hair out of his eyes.

He stood there, then Kanyla turned her flaming eyes at him.

"Get him off of me." She said in a deathly tone.

The older guy stepped forward as she turned around and wrestled the short boy off.

Then Kanyla went up and smacked them both on their heads.

"Ow," was the two boys' reply.

Kanyla rolled her eyes then smiled, "Tom, Matt, these are my friends."

You could hear Matt's reaction from at least two miles away, "HOLY CRUD!"

"This is May," May smiled and waved.

"Misty," Misty had her hand on her mallet and scowled.

"Dawn," Dawn was fixing her hair but then as soon as she heard her name she somehow finished and waved.

"Solidad," Solidad smiled.

"Jem," Jem giggled at Matt's reaction.

"And finally, Tinna," Tinna glanced at Matt.

Matt was about to attack the girls until suddenly a boy his age grabbed onto his ear.

"Max, what are you doing here?" May asked.

"We were gonna check out the gym then we saw Kanyla looking murderous so we ran toward here." Max said.

Then he added, "This kid is like a younger version of Brock."

Everyone laughed except Brock who was now with the group heading to the Opal City Gym with the rest of the guys.

Soon they arrived to the beachside Gym.

Inside was like the outside, it was like a miniature beach.

The boys rubbed their hands together except for Drew.

Then Kanyla said, "Now we can go shopping."

The girls cheered then handed the hotel key to their boyfriend and then rushed off.

All the girls ran out as the guys were admiring the gym.

Soon Drew flipped his hair.

"Guys, let's go change and then we need to go to the jewelry store, I didn't get us a private appointment for no reason."

Everyone mumbled something but went to change anyways.

Drew came out first and was sitting in the lobby.

He was wearing emerald swim shorts, a green t-shirt and green flip flops.

Than Paul came down wearing black swimming shorts with a purple design on the sides, a dark shirt, and sneakers.

James came down wearing a white t-shirt, deep green swimming shorts, and black flip-flops.

Jess came down wearing a pair of red swim shorts, a white shirt, and black flip-flops.

Max came down wearing black shorts and a blue t-shirt and blue flip-flops.

Brock was wearing orange swimming shorts, a green t-shirt, and green and orange flip-flops.

They were now impatiently waiting for Ash.

Finally they heard the ding of the elevator.

Max was the first to turn and as he did, something uncalled for happened.

"AHHH!! MY EYES!!!" Max was now crumpled on the floor in fetal position.

Drew turned and mumbled, "Oh my gosh."

James turned next, "A-a-a-ash?"

Jess turned and he was so scared that he started laughing.

Brock glanced back and fell back anime style.

Paul was the last and when he turned, he just smacked his forehead muttering, "What did I do to get stuck with him?"

Ash was standing in the lobby of the most high class hotel in Opal City in only…

"Ash, why on earth are you wearing Speedos?" Drew asked composing himself quickly.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Brock shook his head and led Ash upstairs once again.

Pikachu, on the other hand, had walked up to Max and thunder-shocked him.

Max shook himself and then stood up mumbling a thank you to Pikachu.

Ash came back down wearing swimming trunks with the same insignia as his hat and shirt and was wearing flip-flops.

They started off toward a jewelry store.

Max was whining about how he was too young to get a ring.

Drew then said whatever and flicked his hair.

They walked in and met with an old, uptight lady, "Why hello Mr. Kito."

Drew sighed, "Just get us the stuff."

"Yes, the rings."

The guys piled in as she closed the door behind them and led them into her large office.

Meanwhile the girls hadn't found anything so they were hanging out on the beach.

Kanyla and Jem were surfing.

May, Misty, and Dawn were sun tanning.

And Solidad and Tinna were having a sandcastle building contest.

The guys, well Drew, Ash, Paul, and Jess, were looking at engagement and wedding rings _(A/N: WHAT????)_ while Max was looking at a necklace that he was thinking of getting Tinna.

Brock and James were looking at the magazines that were in the office.

Drew finally picked an emerald engagement ring with two golden wedding bands.

Jess picked out a sapphire engagement ring with two golden matching wedding bands.

Paul had quickly but thoughtfully picked out an amethyst engagement ring with two white gold matching wedding bands.

Max had chosen a mother-of-pearl and ruby flower pendant for Tinna.

Ash took the longest and actually thought about it.

He had finally chosen a blue topaz engagement ring with two white gold wedding bands.

They walked out; the four thinking of how to ask the big question.

They pocketed the jewelry they bought.

_Condawg1: The next chapter is about the contest and the BIG question!_

_Drew: Can't wait._

_May: Really?_

_Everyone stares at May._

_May: What? The rings are really cute!_

_Condawg1: Whatever._

_Drew: That's my line!_

_Condawg1: Don't care!_

_Drew: But I care!_

_Condawg1: Remember I still need characters for the __sequel_

_May: Drew, stop acting like a spoiled brat!_

_Condawg1: __The __picture__s__ of the rings and Tinna's necklace on my profile, until next time!_

_Everyone: See ya!_


	22. Chapter 22: The Beach Party

_Condawg1: Yay!_

_Drew: Oh no, she invited us… that means that we'll have to do dumb stuff._

_May: DREW!!! That's not very nice!!!_

_Drew: So?_

_Condawg1: Whatever, I'd like to introduce the two people that were mentioned in my fic, earlier…_

_Misty: Drum roll, please!_

_Condawg1: Its Dawn and Paul!_

_May and Misty: Yay!_

_Condawg1: Anyways, we have another suggestion question! And this time it is for Ash!_

_Ash: Huh?_

_Drew: Thank goodness._

_Announcer dude: Ash, if you were on a sinking ship and Misty was drowning and a burger was floating the opposite direction of Misty, which would you choose?_

_Ash: Ummm…_

_Misty growls._

_Ash: …_

_Condawg1: Dude, we're waiting._

_Draco: 10 dollars say that he picks the burger._

_Drew: No way, Misty will beat him to a pulp if he chose a burger over her and he probably knows that, I say 20 dollars for Misty._

_May: I agree with Drew, add 20 more dollars to that bet._

_Brock: No way, he will definitely pick the burger. I bet 30 dollars._

_Condawg1: Shut up, it looks like he's about to answer._

_Everyone stares at Ash._

_Ash: IwouldpickMisty._

_Draco and Brock: Dang it!_

_Drew and May: Yes!_

_Misty: Good boy._

_Draco and Brock grumble as they give Drew and May the money._

**Chapter 22: The Beach Party!**

The boys finally arrived at the beach.

Their girlfriends were all sun-tanning.

Drew went up to May and threw a rose at her.

She looked behind at him.

"Sorry, I'm late, May." Drew said kissing the top of her head as she stood up.

Jess had pecked Kanyla on the lips.

Paul had been crushed by Dawn; she had hugged him and then stood on her tip toes to kiss him which he returned as soon as her lips made contact with his.

Brock had grabbed Jem's hand and kissed it before being able to make contact with her lips.

James sighed in disgust to see his sister getting treated like that as he went to hug Solidad.

Max and Tinna had hugged then they jumped into the water.

Ash was now partially in the sand because he had started making a sand-castle before greeting Misty.

So Misty did what was natural to her, she took out her mallet and slammed it on his head.

Then she kissed him on his head and went back to sun-bathing.

Kanyla and Jess had grabbed a surfboard to practice team surfing.

Soon the rest joined them.

By the time they decided to go in, they all were pretty good.

They went to a beachside restaurant that was on their way to their hotel.

They ate then went to their separate suites.

Inside the suites were two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room area, and a balcony.

The four couples that had been spending romantic times together had to go to Kanyla and Jess's suite to ask for the keys to their room.

They got from the front desk in the lobby that everyone was on the 5th floor (there are 15 floors in each separate hotel building; and there are 3 buildings.).

So then they knocked on every door on the 5th floor until finally the older Asian girl popped her head out of the doorway.

Toby was talking for them, "We'd like the room keys please."

Kanyla laughed as she invited them in.

The hotel suite that Kanyla and Jess were staying in had a warm peach paint on the walls and blue and peach things around.

The four newly formed couples were standing in the living room near the kitchen when Kanyla emerged from one of the bedrooms holding eight card keys.

Jess then came out after her in only his pajama bottoms.

Everyone was silently staring at the sight as he grabbed a cup and poured some of the water from a water bottle that Kanyla bought into the cup.

And then he emptied it then whispered something to Kanyla before heading to the opposite room that Kanyla had came out of.

Toby and Skye ran out first.

Followed quickly by Anna and Ethan, who were tailed by Mino and Tammi, and then the door was closed by Mya and Skyler.

Jess than came out again.

"Why'd they come by?" Jess asked as he kissed Kanyla on the top of her head.

Kanyla sighed, "Because of the keys, good night Jess."

Kanyla tip toed and pecked him on the lips before walking into her room.

Jess shook his head, "How am I going to ask her?"

May was standing outside on the balcony, taking in the ocean view.

Drew sneaked behind her.

He kissed her on the head and held her against his chest.

May closed her eyes and breathed in his smell of roses and cologne.

Drew then smirked and turned her around so she was facing him.

Then he tilted her head up and kissed her lips.

Before May could say anything after he pulled away, she was out of his arms.

He threw back a delicate red rose before saying, "Good night."

May blushed before silently deciding on doing laundry.

Dawn was sleeping in Paul's arms on the couch, while Paul was watching television.

Brock was sprawled out on his bed asleep while Jem was getting prepared for bed.

James was in the kitchen with Solidad drinking hot chocolate.

"I'm off to bed now." James was strolling off.

Tinna and Max were sitting comfortably on the balcony.

Ash was already sleeping.

Misty was tidying up his room when…

She found a jewelry box.

Misty opened it and found the most adorable ring.

She then quickly texted May.

_May, check out Drew's drawers, pants, everything! Look for a jewelry box! –Misty_

May, who always had her phone with her, went into Drew's room immediately.

She sneaked around until finally she stuck her slim arm underneath the pillow below his head.

Her hand enclosed around a box.

May gently pulled it out and opened it.

She parted her mouth in a gasp then quickly put it back under his pillow and then rushed out.

The cell phone came out and her fingers were flying over the keys.

_Kanyla! You will not believe this, search in Jess's pants pockets! RIGHT NOW!!! –May!!!!_

Kanyla slipped her phone back into her pocket and made her way into Jess room.

Her fingers gracefully searched for something.

Finally her fingers were holding onto something.

She slipped it out of the pocket and gasped, she was holding back tears at how sweet this was.

She then stuffed it back into the pocket and pulled out her cell.

_Dawn! Girl, u need 2 look 4 a jewelry box! Its __importante__! –Lots of Luv, Kanyla!_

Dawn reluctantly climbed out of Paul's arms and mumbled something about going to the bathroom.

She sneaked into Paul's room and found a box in the drawers.

She opened it and almost shrieked in joy that her boyfriend was so sweet.

The four girls fantasized all night.

In the morning the guys got up earlier, even Ash, than the girls.

They had pocketed the rings that they did not know that the girls had seen yet.

Until, Drew noticed that the box wasn't in the exact position it was last night when he put it under his pillow.

Drew sighed, "I wonder who the cause of this is."

He picked up his cell phone and called Paul.

Paul was making breakfast for Dawn.

"Hello, Paul Shinji here." Paul sighed, the only reason he had a cell was because of Dawn.

"Paul, it's Drew, check Dawn's phone for some text or something, I think someone might have found out about the rings."

Paul sighed and swiftly took the eggs he was making and put them on a plate with the bacon and hash brown.

Then he trudged into Dawn's room and grabbed her bright pink phone.

He opened it and looked at her texts and found the one from Kanyla.

Paul closed it and put it on the drawer where it was and picked up the phone that he left in the kitchen.

"Drew, call Jess." Paul said simply and then hung up to go call Dawn up.

Drew sighed and called Jess.

Jess picked up the phone as he was leaving Kanyla's room.

Kanyla was already awake and in the shower.

"Hey Jess here," Jess said as he threw his and Kanyla's dirty clothes in the washer.

"Jess, I think the girls may have found our jewelry."

"Drew, you should just confront the clueless one, not me." Jess said as he walked into the kitchen.

He was grabbing some milk and cereal.

"Ash…" Drew grimaced.

They hung up and Drew called Ash.

Ash was luckily, out on the balcony with Pikachu.

Misty was still asleep in her room.

Ash picked up the phone as Pikachu handed it to him.

"Ash Ketchum, at your service," Ash said happily.

Drew sighed, "Misty found out about your engagement ring first."

Ash winced, "Crap! I say we ask them tonight, after the Beach Party contest."

"Beach Party contest?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, it's today." Ash said.

"Oh, okay, when is it?" Drew asked.

"It's at one, so I'll see you downstairs with the other girls and we'll go to Opal City gym, and then we can go and set up things for the proposal."

Drew blinked, "Ash that is actually a good idea."

Ash laughed, "I'm not dumb all the time."

Drew sighed, "Whatever, see you later than."

The couples ate quickly than rushed down to the lobby.

Kanyla and Jess were already there.

Kanyla was mumbling something about beating a little perverted cousin.

Jess was thinking about tonight, Drew had filled everyone onto the plan already.

Soon everyone else was filing into the lobby.

"Let's go watch the battles!" May said happily as she dragged Drew out with her.

They all walked to the gym together.

Ash and Misty were first.

Tom was standing on the other side with a girl his age and they were…

MAKING OUT?!?!?!

Kanyla cleared her throat loudly.

Tom turned and saw them, he immediately blushed, "Hey everyone… I can explain this… This is Hong Hana, my fiancée."

(Okay I know that they are Anna, Nathen, and Kanyla's cousins, but Tom and Matt are on their dad's side while Hong Hana is on their mother's side!)

Everyone sweat dropped before sobering.

Tinna asked very quietly, "Hong Hana, what are you doing?"

Hong Hana blushed, "Well, I heard that there was a school opening up, in Diamond City."

Kelli, Katie, and Kandi came out, with Katie holding Tory's hand.

"Kanyla! Tinna! Toby! Mino!" They shouted and then they ran as fast as they could to the crowd of teens.

Kanyla picked up Katie and Tory.

"When did you get here?" Kanyla asked in a quiet tone.

Hong Hana blushed even more, "After we left Ruby City, I came up here."

Kanyla raised her eyebrows as Toby asked, "So you've been here for around a few months?"

Hong Hana nodded then Keith came into the room… with a girl on his arm.

The girl had soft blond hair that was straightened.

She had bright blue eyes and was shorter than Keith.

"Hey everyone, this is my girlfriend, Madi."

Once everyone got over the situation about the fiancée and fiancé they started battling.

Everyone but Drew and May challenged the gym leader by the time they were done it was 15 minutes past 11:00.

They said bye then split up.

The boys went to do their things and the girls did theirs.

Finally they met back at where they planned too.

By the time they got to the place they saw Rivie in a rainbow bikini and a white towel that was wrapped around her waist.

"Hey you guys! Okay here's how it is gonna roll, if you're competing grab a white umbrella and put it up somewhere."

"But if you're watching, you grab any umbrella here that aren't white and put it up somewhere."

"Do you understand?" Everyone nodded and grabbed an umbrella.

They set up their umbrellas quickly and Kanyla, who had been wearing a big bag this whole time, pulled towels out of her bag.

She handed everyone a towel to sit on.

They then waited for the competition to start.

Scott was out on stage in minutes after 1:00.

"How's everybody doing??" Scott asked.

Scott had dark blond hair, dreamy blue eyes, and a quirky smile.

He was well toned and was currently only wearing blue swim shorts.

Everyone cheered as most of the girls sighed.

"So there are going to be three judges and two M.C.s at this thing!"

"Our first M.C. is of course, ME!!! And our second M.C. is the lovely, Rivie!"

Rivie came out grinning.

"Our three judges are, Nurse Joy of Opal City," Nurse Joy bobbed her head and smiled.

"Marissa Fausett, international bikini model," A beautiful brunette with dark brown eyes smiled and flipped her long silky hair.

"And last but not least, Brandon Winston, professional surfer." A rather handsome muscled guy with brown eyes smirked and waved.

Than Rivie grabbed the microphone, "This is how the Opal City contest will work."

"I have made everyone that has come, get an umbrella. The color white for competitors and all the rest of the colors for those watching."

"So the competitors will go through a series of events, at the end of every event, our judges will tell us who they loved the most!"

"Every time the judges choose you, you will get points added to this board." Rivie turned something and it was a board that said all their names.

"First place will get the amount of points designated, second less than first, and third being the least."

"In the end, the person with the most points, win!" Rivie shouted into the microphone before Scott grabbed it back.

"Our first event today is SURFING!!!" Scott said.

As soon as the words came out of his mouth there were big bulky guys handing out giant surfboards to everyone.

Everyone gathered at the edge of the water.

"On your marks, get set, GO!!!!!"

Everyone started swimming out to the waves.

Everyone did well but a few stood out the most.

Finally the judges came to a decision on who would win.

Scott was about to announce the winners and Rivie stood poised to write the points.

"The judges decided that Ash and Misty receive first place! They will receive three points."

"Followed by them is Kanyla and Jess, they will receive two points."

"And in third place is Dreama and Marc, they will receive one point."

The group turned to find Dreama fuming and Marc smirking telling her something.

As the day wore on, people won and won.

Soon it was the last event, it was growing dark.

"It's time for our last task, the ever popular, SEAWEED FIGHT!!!" Scott was squealing like a happy child.

"Now everyone go into the ocean." Every competitor was weaving their way into the ocean.

"These are the match ups," Rivie had rolled out a large screen and on it were the faces of the competitors.

Luckily our favorite couples weren't fighting each other or May and Drew's evil counterparts or Harley and Haley.

The first round was very interesting.

There was seaweed on everyone everywhere.

In the distance you could hear a girl whining about how she would NEVER be able to get the smell of seaweed out of her hair.

Soon the final eight were May and Drew; Kanyla and Jess; Ash and Misty; Paul and Dawn; Jem and Brock; James and Solidad; Marc and Dreama; and Haley and Harley.

"They all receive a final ten points!" Rivie shouted.

"The winners of the Opal City contest is…"

Rivie and Scott opened the envelope together.

"This has almost never happened before there seems to be an EIGHT way tie!" Scott said as Rivie reread the results.

There was a VERY dramatic pause before Scott grinned once again.

"It's a good thing that Opal City is always ready!"

He produced a box and inside was eight contest ribbons, each with an opal on them.

Scott threw one to each of the couples.

Ash had gotten down on one knee and was gesturing for the others to do so too.

Drew had looked at someone and did a gesture.

Drew, Paul, and Jess were now down on their knees too.

They each pulled a different colored box out of their pockets.

Drew had pulled out green box.

Jess pulled out a dark blue box.

Paul pulled out a pinkish-purple box.

And Ash pulled out a light blue box.

At the exact time fireworks came out, and they opened the box.

And at the exact same time they said, "Will you marry me?"

May put her hand over her mouth, she had never in a million years imagined he would do it like this.

She then tossed her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear, "Yes!"

Drew was relieved and hugged her back and then pulled back as she leaned forward to kiss him.

Kanyla put both of her hands over her mouth.

She then grabbed the box and accidentally slammed into Jess too hard and they ended up on the ground and she kissed him passionately for several seconds.

When they pulled away Jess, who was on the bottom, asked breathlessly, "Is that a yes?"

Kanyla smirked and smacked him upside his head, "YES!"

Dawn squealed.

She ran into Paul's arms and crushed her lips to his.

When she finally pulled back she grinned, "Yes! Never would I dare say no!"

Misty was frozen in shock for several minutes before sinking into Ash's arms sobbing into his shirt.

"Yes, Ash, I will marry you." Misty whispered into his shirt as she sobbed in happiness.

Everyone applauded as Misty agreed.

The four couples turned and grinned at everyone.

Everyone then turned to watch the incredible fireworks.

As they watched the happy couples thought, _'Could this night be any better?'_

_Condawg1: So how'd you like it?_

_Drew: Told you it was bad._

_May: Drew! That was rude!_

_Drew: So?_

_Everyone sweat drops._

_Condawg1: Oh well, PLEASE REVIEW!!!_

_May: If you review she'll give you another chapter!_

_Drew: Great! Now you're trying to bribe the readers?_

_May: Drew, stop being so mean!_

_Condawg1: The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update!_


	23. Chapter 23: Some Fun at Pearl Point

_Condawg1: __YEAH!!! I'm back!!!!_

_Drew: Oh no._

_May: STOP BEING SO NEGATIVE!!!!_

_Drew: Whatever._

_Misty: Don't make me get my mallet out._

_Ash: AHHH!!! When she gets her mallet out, nothing can stop her!_

_Brock: __Tru__ dat._

_Everyone turns at Brock._

_Jem: Brock, sweetheart, what's wrong with you?_

_Brock: Nothing sweet __thang__, just showing my __gangsta__ side._

_Kanyla: You have a gangster side?_

_Jess: What?_

_Brock: What? What is __dis__? Am I getting __dissed__ by my __homeslices?_

_Drew: He can't even say anything __gangsterish._

_Brock: What is __dat?_

_Condawg1: This leads us to our question!_

_Announcer: Can Brock be a gangster?_

_Everybody: NO!!!!_

_Brock: Why you hating on me, __dawgs__? I'm a straight up G!_

_Condawg1: No, you're not! Now let's get onto the story!_

**Chapter 23: ****Some Fun in Pearl Point**

After the contest, they decided to travel in smaller groups.

The newly formed couples were one group.

Brock, Solidad, James, Jem, Tinna, and Max left as one group.

And the four engaged couples were a group.

The girls were planning the wedding out.

Drew, Ash, Jess, and Paul were planning the honeymoon because the girls cornered them into it.

The girls had already decided on a date as they were going toward Pearl Point.

"You know at the speed we're going we should reach Diamond City rather early." Kanyla said as she glanced at her Pokénav.

"I say we do our wedding in Diamond City, we are going to be there for at the most a month." Misty suggested.

"I heard that Diamond City was a city with a beach, it would be way romantic on a beach!" May squealed.

"We could always travel back to Topaz city to get dresses; it is the shopping capitol of Jewel Region!" Dawn rejoiced at shopping.

"Or we could buy the dresses in Diamond City; I heard they had the most beautiful dresses there!" Kanyla grinned.

"We could have a semi-formal wedding." Misty said.

"With cute dresses that aren't too heavy and guys wearing just button up shirts and slacks," Dawn added.

"And we could go bare footed!" May said already dreaming about it.

"It would be the PERFECT wedding!" Kanyla said.

Then all the girls stared at the guys, "What do you think?"

Drew and Paul shrugged, "Whatever."

Jess grinned, "I'm good with whatever you girls come up."

Ash was confused, "Um…"

The girls sighed and then continued their cheerful chatter.

It was two painful days for the guys.

Soon the girls had most of the wedding set in their minds.

They checked into a hotel once again.

This time they shared a room.

There were two bedrooms and two pullout couches.

May pushed Drew into one of the bedrooms as Kanyla pushed Jess into the other.

"We get the bedrooms!!" Kanyla and May grinned cheekily and gave each other a high-five.

Paul and Dawn shared one couch while Ash and Misty shared the other.

Kanyla and Jess spent the day looking at the sights in the city.

May and Drew were training.

Misty and Ash were at the Gym.

Paul and Dawn were at the Pokémon Center.

Pearl Point was a very small town.

It was barely big enough for a shopping centre, hotel, Pokémon Center, Pokémon Gym, and a few other things.

May suggested that they had one traveling outfit and one casual outfit.

So when they came, at like one in the afternoon, they went shopping and swore it was their last until the wedding.

May decided that for traveling she would wear a red short sleeve shirt with a black vest over it, black stockings that stopped a bit before the knees, and a red skirt over it, with black and red sneakers and a red and white bandana to tie her hair back and a red and black backpack.

For casual, she decided on a red long sleeve shirt, a white short sleeved shrug, dark blue jeans, red flip-flops, and hair elastics to pull her hair into a ponytail.

Drew wore a black long sleeve shirt, a purple vest, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers and a purple and black backpack.

And his other clothes are a button down green shirt, white t-shirt, jean cargos, and white sneakers.

Dawn decided that for traveling she would wear a pink halter top with a dark blue short sleeved jacket over it, a pink skirt, white socks, pink sneakers, and for her hair she was wearing a pink wool hat and a pink backpack.

For casual, she decided on a pink spaghetti strap dress that went mid thigh, a white vest to go over it, pink flip-flops, and barrettes for her hair.

Paul wore a black shirt with white words saying, "Move or else!" with a purple and black windbreaker, black cargos, and black sneakers and black backpack.

And his other clothes are a black t-shirt, khaki shorts, and black sneakers.

Misty decided that she would wear a white tank top, a yellow short sleeved jacket, khaki capris that go barely past her knees, yellow sneakers, and her hair was in a side ponytail and a yellow back pack.

For casual, she decided that she would wear a yellow short sleeve shirt than slipped off of one shoulder with a white tank top underneath, a jean jacket, a khaki miniskirt, yellow flip-flops, and a yellow hat.

Ash wore his hat with the insignia on it, a white shirt with a yellow and orange vest, light blue jeans, and white sneakers and an orange and yellow backpack.

For his other clothes he has, a black and yellow t-shirt, a yellow hoodie, khaki shorts, and yellow and black sneakers.

Kanyla decide that she would wear a dark blue long sleeve shirt under a white vest, dark blue jeans, white sneakers, and hair elastics to put her hair in a braid and a blue and white backpack.

For casual, she decided that she would wear a white button down shirt, a blue plaid v-neck sweater vest, a jean miniskirt, white flip-flops, and a blue scarf that she used as a headband.

Jess wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt, a black hoodie, khaki cargos, and blue sneakers and a blue and black backpack.

For his other clothes he has a blue polo, blue plaid shorts, and blue sneakers.

Soon it was time for the contest.

The people had not given any info about the contest at all.

Soon everyone was there, in their traveling clothes.

Rivie came out to the stage.

"The Pearl Point Contest is an interesting one, it is a scavenger hunt." Rivie said.

"The first to find everything on their list wins." Rivie said while smirking.

Everyone was murmuring that it was easy until some one said, "Wait! What do we look for?"

"That's the fun part of it, we had given a bunch of Starleys, envelopes and when I blow my whistle, they should come out and give you the letter."

"And you receive a camera to take pictures of the items."

Everyone received a digital camera.

Then Rivie's lips reached the whistle and blew.

Millions of Starleys flew out and an envelope was dropped in one of the couples hands.

Everyone ripped open the envelope as soon as they caught it.

On the list was this:

_A four leaf clover_

_Someone picking their nose (cannot be some one participating in the contest)_

_One of the waterfalls in Pearl Valley_

_Vulpix_

_Pikachu_

_…._

The list seemed endless.

At once everyone leaped down hunting for a four leaf clover.

Kanyla had spotted one first and grabbed the camera and snagged a picture of it than grabbed the list from Jess.

She skimmed the list for the next thing.

Kanyla grabbed Jess's wrist and ran off.

Jess being the faster one swept Kanyla off her feet and ran with her.

Drew was at the spot that Kanyla was earlier and then took the picture and then grabbed May's hand and ran off.

Soon the sun was shining some of its last light.

Everyone had filled up their cameras with pictures.

They were handing them to Rivie.

"Tomorrow come back and we'll show all the pics and announce the winners for the contest!"

Everyone walked away.

The group went to a restaurant.

"It was actually kind of funny getting the picture of me hugging some one." Kanyla said grinning.

"You should have seen the guy's face, he was blushing!" Jess choked out as he was laughing.

"You should have seen Drew's face when he found out the girl he was hugging was actually a fan girl!" May giggled.

Drew blushed, "She looked like she was about to maul me!"

Misty then said, "We couldn't find anyone who was picking their nose so Ash got so frustrated that he shoved a guy's finger up his nose!"

Everyone was in hysterics.

"Well the guy started flirting with Misty after and she attacked him with her mallet." Ash said.

Everyone was in pain of laughing so much.

Soon they finished eating and were travelling back to the hotel to get some well earned sleep.

In the morning everyone was in a flurry to get out of the house.

Kanyla was cooking a hasty breakfast while May was setting the table.

Misty was washing the dishes as Kanyla finished using them.

Dawn was trying to tidy around the hotel suite a bit.

Ash was trying to calm Pikachu down because he had accidently slammed the door in the Pikachu's face.

Jess was doing laundry.

Paul was making the beds because Dawn wanted him too.

And Drew was making sure the rest of the Pokémon were alright outside on the rather large balcony.

Soon everyone was eating and then Misty and Kanyla washed the dishes together while May and Dawn were cleaning off the table and sweeping the crumbs and bits that fell on the floor.

The guys went to return the Pokémon and to go change.

Everyone was now wearing their casual clothing.

They started to the clearing that they had gone to the day before to find a table with their names on it.

The four couples sat down.

"Today we will show the pictures that you took yesterday!" Rivie said.

The first camera was Kanyla and Jess's.

There were several pictures but the funniest were:

_1.) Kanyla hugging a guy with a tomato colored face,_

_2.) Some fat guy picking his nose,_

_3.) And the funniest was Jess running away from a rather fat woman trying to kiss him._

Next was May and Drew's.

The funniest ones were:

_1.) Drew and the fan girl,_

_2.) May running after the fan girl, trying to kill her,_

_3.) And May and Drew running away from a pack of angry Beedrills. (How that one was taken, no one will know)._

Then after was Misty and Ash's.

Their funniest ones were:

_1.) Ash thrusting a little boy's finger up his nose,_

_2.) Ash running away from the little boy's mother,_

_3.) And Misty running after the little boy with a mallet._

Then after theirs was Dawn and Paul.

The funniest were:

_1.) Paul getting hugged by a blond cheery girl,_

_2.) Paul getting out of a dressing room wearing pink and scowling,_

_3.) And Paul chasing a guy who was wearing a Speedo._

Then it went onto Max and Tinna's.

The funniest ones on theirs were:

_1.) Max putting some glue on a man's finger,_

_2.) Max getting chased by a man who had his finger jammed into his nose,_

_3.) And Tinna pecking a little boy's cheek and the little boy was getting ready to wipe off the cooties._

Jem and Brock's were hysterical.

_1.) Brock proposing to a girl,_

_2.) The girl's HUGE boyfriend running after him,_

_3.) And Brock picking his nose._

James and Solidad were next.

_1.) James was sleeping and drooling,_

_2.) Solidad was hugging a big guy who looked like he couldn't form coherent sentences,_

_3.) And James running away from the big guy._

Then there were Marc's and Dreama's.

_1.) Marc was hugging a preppy girl, and he looked disgusted,_

_2.) Dreama was slapping a perverted guy,_

_3.) And Marc was yelling at some kid who looked like he had stuffed his finger in his nose as if his life depended on it._

Then there was Harley's and Haley's.

_1.) Harley hugging this big, fat, pudgy guy,_

_2.) Harley chasing after a perverted looking guy,_

_3.) And Harley kissing a guy who was picking his nose._

Harley and Haley's were last and after their pictures were shown no one clapped or anything.

They were too shocked.

Finally Rivie said, "Okay… Well the judges have just given me an envelope containing the winners."

She opened the envelope.

"And the winner is…"

Rivie's eyebrows were raised.

"There is once more another tie, a 5 way tie."

"The winners are,

"May and Drew,

"Kanyla and Jess,

"Misty and Ash,

"Dawn and Paul,

"And Dreama and Marc."

The five winners got a pearl ribbon.

The contest participants soon scattered away.

Kanyla and Jess left to go and eat some dinner.

Ash and Misty left to go train a bit.

Paul and Dawn left to go swim in the hotel swimming pool.

That left Drew and May alone.

Drew smirked as he hugged May and she looked up at him.

"I don't like the look on your face, Drew." May said as she frowned.

"What look?" Drew asked continuing to smirk.

"The one with the smirk, what are you planning?" May had turned around completely.

"Nothing," Drew paused, "much."

May sighed as Drew chuckled and grabbed her wrist as he walked.

"Where are we going?" May asked after a few moments, now in step with Drew.

"Some where," Drew smirked once again.

May sighed and stayed quiet for the rest of the time.

After a while Drew was behind May and his pale hands covered her eyes.

"Drew, what are you doing?" May squeaked as they continued on.

Drew just said, "You'll see."

Finally they stopped and Drew's hands lifted off May's eyes.

Her eyes had to adjust for a few seconds before she gaped at the sight.

Drew had taken her to a cliff ledge that happened to be looking over the icy cold, blue ocean.

"It's beautiful, but what are we doing here?" May asked, oblivious to the picnic basket that was placed onto a boulder.

Drew sighed, "May, you sometimes make me think that you're even more dense than Ash."

May pouted as she followed where Drew was pointing and then her mouth opened with a sigh, "Oh."

Drew smirked and planted a kiss on the top of her head, "Yes, oh."

Drew spread out the picnic blanket and grabbed all the food out.

Drew at a few sandwiches while May ate the rest and in the same amount of time that he ate his sandwiches.

After they were done May had blushed, "Um, did you want more?"

Drew stared at her and shook his head slowly, "No, I'm okay."

May had quickly put the trash into the bag that Drew had packed in there for trash.

Then she leaned against Drew as they listened to the waves crashing into each other.

May soon started to fiddle with the beautiful emerald ring that Drew had given her.

"Are you regretting saying yes?" Drew asked.

May then made the mistake of looking into Drew's eyes.

She hesitated before replying.

"No, it's just that it was just so amazing how you did it, I wouldn't ask for you to do it again even if you had something even more spectacular."

Drew chuckled, "Actually it was Ash's idea."

He paused before adding, "We were going to do it later but then I found out that someone had been snooping about my room and had placed my jewelry box slightly differently."

May blushed, "Well how did it end up to Ash?"

"Well, actually we blamed him because of the unfortunate accident that we had to change our original plans, and well he's pretty good under pressure." Drew shrugged.

May laughed, "Well I'm glad Misty did find it, that proposal was perfect."

Finally they packed up and slowly the day ended.

Kanyla and Jess ended up back in the hotel room after they ate and they had spent the day lounging about the hotel room.

When Paul and Dawn came in they found Kanyla and Jess on their bed sleeping.

Their backs were against the wooden head of the bed and Kanyla's head was on Jess's shoulder and Jess's head was on Kanyla's head.

Soon Ash and Misty got back from training and eating.

They found Kanyla, Jess, Paul, and Dawn sleeping.

Kanyla and Jess had shifted so that they were lying down on the bed and Jess had an arm around Kanyla as she hugged him and her face buried into his chest.

Paul and Dawn had been watching T.V. but they fell asleep so that they were lying on the couch and Paul was hugging Dawn and her head was against his chest.

When May and Drew finally got back to the hotel room they found a peaceful surrounding.

Kanyla and Jess were now awake and in the kitchen sipping a soda as they watched, amused, at the sight before them.

Kanyla waved as May and Drew came in as Jess grabbed a couple of more sodas for the two of them.

"Look." Kanyla whispered.

In front of the T.V. were the two couples who had been forced to sleep on the couches.

Paul and Dawn were sleeping peacefully, Dawn was lying on the couch with her arm around Paul and Paul had his arm around Dawn.

Meanwhile Ash was on the couch while Misty was on the ground.

Ash looked like he had pushed Misty off, with his arm, and Misty was so tired that she didn't even feel anything.

Soon Kanyla and Jess left for bed and soon after that Drew and May did too.

_Condawg1: So, Brock, __are__ you over your gangster stage._

_Brock: __Ya, like, totally!_

_Everyone looks at Brock wide eyed._

_Condawg1: Why are you talking in a girly voice?_

_May: And acting all teenage __doofus__-like?_

_Brock: Like, why, like, wouldn't I?_

_Drew: Because it's gay._

_Ash: Yeah! Like Harley!_

_Everyone shudders._

_Harley: What were you saying about me __Ashie?_

_Misty: Harley, back off! HE IS WITH ME!!!!_

_Haley: Why would he want you when he has me?_

_Misty: Um, I was talking about Ash…_

_Haley: WHAT????_

_Harley: Haley, you're the only gal for me!_

_Haley hugs Harley as everyone tries not to throw up._

_Harley (whispering to the guys): But the only boy toy is another thing._

_Everyone shudders._

_Misty: Okay, I have an idea!_

_Misty whispers her idea to the others._

_Kanyla: Are you sure that'll work?_

_May: I think it's brilliant!_

_Drew: Who is gonna do it?_

_Ash: Jess will!_

_Jess: WHAT???_

_Ash: Sorry, first name that came to my mind._

_Jess: Fine…_

_Harley: What are you guys whispering about over here?_

_Jess: Um…_

_Everyone stares at Jess._

_Jess sighs._

_Jess (In a high pitched girly voice): OMG!!! Is that top like new, Harley?_

_Harley: Yes! I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw this!_

_Jess: RUN!!!!_

_Everyone runs away except Harley and Haley._

_Harley: What?_

_Haley: I don't know…_

_Marc: You IDIOTS!_

_Dreama: Yeah, talk about it!_

_Harley: What?_

_Dreama: YOU ARE GAY!!!!!_

_Haley: GASP! Why would you say something like that about my sweetheart?_

_Marc: Because it's freaking true!_

_Condawg1: Okay the only reason I came back is to do this…_

_Everyone stares._

_Condawg1: See you next time!_


	24. Chapter 24: Mixing it Up

_Condawg1: Condawg1 back to update!!!_

_May: Yay!_

_Drew: WHY!?!?!?!?_

_Misty: Drew…_

_Ash: NO!!!!!_

_Paul: Quiet Ash, you're such a mediocre trainer that you can't even win with your Pokémon now!_

_Ash: WHAT DID YOU SAY???_

_Jess: Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!_

_Kanyla: Jess! Don't encourage them!_

_Marc and Dreama: Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!_

_Announcer dude: And the question of the chapter is: Who would win in a fight? __Ash or Paul?_

_Misty: Ash all the way!_

_Dawn: I have to disagree with you Mist, it would be Paul._

_May: I think that Ash would win._

_Kanyla: I'd hate to say this but I think Ash would win too…._

_The girls talk about who would win when…._

_Harley: Harley is back!_

_Haley: Harley, sweetie! Wait up!_

_Tinna: Why is Ash glaring at Paul?_

_Max: And why is Paul unhappy?_

_Dawn: He's always unhappy though…_

_Max: Really? __Hmm…__ I guess I just haven't noticed…_

_Travis: Hey everyone!!!!_

_May: TRAVIS????_

_Travis: Yup!!!!_

_Drew: You'd better not be back for May…_

_Travis: NO! Why would I do that? I'm just here to warn her… and something else…._

_May: Warn me about what?_

_Travis: Someone is coming. __Someone who wants to take you away from Drew.__Someone who doesn't mean any harm._

_Whitney: Someone who loves you with all his heart._

_Kanyla: Whitney! You're back!_

_Whitney: Yes!!!!_

_Condawg1: Okay! Enough with the chit chat, time for the chapter to commence!_

**Cha****pter 24: Mixing it Up**

Kanyla and May were happily chatting with each other while holding Jess's and Drew's hand.

Dawn and Misty were quietly tucked into their loves' arms.

They were travelling down a rather quiet road.

They had been travelling for several days and Drew just said that they'd be at Dead Jewel Cliff in an hour.

Finally the hour passed and they arrived in a…. _bright and happy place?_

"Um… I thought this place was supposed to be depressing…" Kanyla said trailing off as a Haunter gave her a basket of chocolate.

Jess tapped on someone's shoulder, "Where are we?"

The man grinned, "You're in the happiest place on Earth!"

Ash grinned, "Pokémonland?!?!?"

The man's grin faltered as he bent closer to Jess and whispered, "Does that boy has something wrong with his noggin?"

Kanyla laughed, "Sometimes."

The man laughed, "Well this is Dead Jewel Point."

May then asked, "So the Pokémon contest is here right?"

"You got it, it's today, you still have time to sign up and then tomorrow you can pack up and head to Diamond City!"

The couples made a mad dash toward the contest hall.

Finally they were all signed up and had info packs.

Kanyla was skimming it when she choked.

"You guys! It says on here that we have to trade partners!" Kanyla said.

Jess looked over her shoulder, "And it says that we get assigned the partners!"

Soon it was time for the contest.

Kanyla sighed as she went up because her name and Jess's was called.

Travis and Whitney came up too.

"You guys will switch partners for a day!" Rivie said.

"Wait what else do we do? Because it didn't say in the packet," Kanyla said.

"Nothing! Everyone wins in this contest… As long as you're happy about it!" Rivie added.

Kanyla sighed as she grabbed Travis and walked off.

"May Maple and Drew Kito," Rivie said.

May and Drew made their way up as the next names were being called.

When they got onto the podium they saw it was…

Harley and Haley!!!!

"No way in HECK, am I going to be HARLEY'S GIRLFRIEND!!!!" May screamed.

"Too bad, Maybelle, you and your boy toy are separated!" Harley cackled.

The two couples left.

"Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower."

They went up and the two waiting for them were…

MARC AND DREAMA!!!!!!!!!!

"NO!!! NO!!!! NO!!!!" Misty screeched.

Marc smacked himself.

Unwillingly they both left.

* * *

So let's check on how Kanyla and Travis are doing.

Kanyla had unwillingly walked around town with Travis holding her hand and bouncing enthusiastically.

Finally they ended up at a café.

Kanyla and Travis got some food then sat down.

It was then that Kanyla asked, "Why are you so excited to be with me?"

Travis stared at her.

"I thought you liked May." Kanyla said looking uncomfortably away because Travis was still staring.

Travis shook his head making his longer dirty blond hair messier than it already was.

"No I ran into someone during my travels alone-" Travis started.

"Wait, alone?" Kanyla interrupted.

"Yeah… Whitney and I got into a fight…. That's why we haven't been competing…" Travis said staring at Kanyla again.

"Oh…" Kanyla trailed off and tried avoiding Travis's stares.

"So, what were you saying?" Kanyla asked.

"Oh, during my travels alone I ran into this guy, Brendon Birch." Travis said as he looked pained at the memory.

"Do you know him?" Travis asked his eyes once again landing on Kanyla.

"Isn't he Professor Birch's son?" Kanyla asked.

"He has silver-white hair, steel-gray eyes, and looks kind of shrimpy?" Travis then handed Kanyla his wallet.

"Um… why'd you give me your wallet?" Kanyla asked staring at the wallet that was in her hand.

Travis sighed, "You're so radiant when you're confused."

Kanyla was restraining herself from running out of the café screaming.

"The wallet, Travis," Kanyla finally choked out.

Travis snapped out of it, "Oh yeah, I have a picture of the dude in my wallet."

Kanyla opened it up and saw a bunch of pictures.

There were some of May, some of Whitney, and A LOT of pictures of Kanyla.

And finally she found some pictures of guys, such as Jess, Ash, Marc, Drew, and finally she stumbled upon a silver haired boy.

He had silver-white hair and steel grey eyes just like Travis had said but instead of being shrimpy, he had slight muscles.

Kanyla closed the wallet but took all the girl pictures out.

She handed the wallet back to Travis.

As Travis slipped his wallet into his pocket without a second thought Kanyla slipped the pictures into her backpack.

* * *

Jess and Whitney were sitting in a secluded place as Whitney cried on and on about Travis.

"I don't know what's wrong with us?"

"Is it something wrong with me?"

"No, it's him isn't it?"

"WHY?!?!?!?"

"Or, is he interested in other people?"

"It's May isn't it?"

"No! Kanyla's much prettier than I am! It's her!"

"I don't know what to do anymore, Jess! What should I do?"

Whitney turned her tear-streaked face to him.

Jess stared at her.

"Can we go eat, and while we eat I can tell you?"

Whitney nodded and followed Jess.

They went to the café that Travis and Kanyla were at.

Jess ate ferociously as Whitney cried on and on about Travis.

Finally Jess paid for the food and grabbed Whitney's wrist as she continued babbling about Travis.

"I don't understand what went wrong between us!"

* * *

May was sitting next to Harley on a bench.

"So girlfriend, what next?" Harley asked grabbing her hand in his.

May wriggled out of his grip.

"Okay, don't touch me at all! You see this hand here," May shoved the hand with the ring on it in Harley's face.

"Drew gave me this so buzz away from me!" May said as she walked away.

Harley followed her, "Fine, we'll spend the day together with out touching!"

Somehow Harley reattached himself to May.

May continued walking around town all day with her throwing Harley off her constantly.

* * *

Drew walked around all day with Haley draped around him.

Haley wanted to go to every store in town.

She grabbed something for herself to try on every time.

Then she would get some useless thing for Drew to try on.

When he wouldn't try it on, Haley would whine, "DREWIE!!!! PLEASE!!!" and make a big scene until he did.

And then she wanted to buy the outfits, Drew would refuse, then she would throw another tantrum.

Drew swore that he spent every cent on his credit card that day, but he didn't. (_May: STUPID RICH GUY!_)

-----------------------------

Ash was jumping enthusiastically around town, which scared Dreama… a lot….

"Why are you so happy?" Dreama twitched as she asked.

"Because I am!" Ash said.

Then suddenly… Ash spotted a hot dog stand!

"HOT DOGS!!!!!" Ash said as he ran dragging Dreama behind him.

Pikachu followed behind her trainer.

He got a hot dog for himself and Pikachu and told Dreama to pay for it.

"Stupid no good twerp…." Dreama said as she got out her money. (_May: STUPID RICH KITO FAMILY!!!!_)

It continued like that all day for the two.

Ash would skip around being mindlessly happy and then he would spot a vendor.

He would then run to the vendor and get something for himself and Pikachu and then he would tell Dreama to pay for it.

---------------------------

Misty and Marc were just sitting in a restaurant and glaring and insulting each other.

"You're an idiotic dumb butt who doesn't deserve to have siblings as good as May and Max." Misty hissed.

"Well you're an idiotic brat that doesn't deserve hot sisters." Marc snapped.

"I don't even see why you're still living, it's not like anyone likes you." Misty said harshly.

"Same to you!" Marc growled.

If anyone saw them they'd back away, soon there was no one in a mile radius of them.

--------------------

Finally the day ended and everyone could go back to their original partner.

Kanyla fell into Jess's arms and kissed him on the cheek.

"That was the most horrible day for me, was it for you?" Kanyla whispered into his ear.

Jess nodded, "Awful."

Travis was comforting a sobbing Whitney.

"Whitney, sweetie, don't do this again." Travis said soothingly as he stared at Kanyla in Jess's arms.

"B-b-but, T-tr-travis… I-I'm j-j-just n-n-not su-sure if y-y-you l-lo-love m-m-m-me any-anymore!" Whitney sobbed.

Travis rolled his eyes but than said, "Now why would you say that?"

"You j-j-j-just don't-t-t a-a-act the s-s-s-s-same a-a-a-anymore!" Whitney whined.

Travis held her tightly in his arms, "Shh, don't cry anymore, Whit."

May was looking for Drew when she felt his arms slink around her waist.

She turned and kissed him on his lips.

When they pulled apart May whispered, "I missed you."

Drew smirked, "I knew you would."

May pulled back, "Are you saying you don't miss me?"

May had put her hands on her hips.

Drew pulled her back into his arms, "Of course I did, Maybelle."

May rolled her eyes at the usage at her whole first name.

Harley found Haley first and air kissed her on the cheeks.

"Did you miss me, honey?" Harley asked.

"Yes!" Haley squealed then she pouted her lips and pointed to them.

Harley quickly obliged and kissed her lips.

(_Drew: That's so gross._

_Condawg1: I'm going to continue keeping it at the rating it is so I'm going to skip to Misty and Ash's reunion._)

Pikachu was perched on Ash's shoulder, helping him look for Misty.

Ash was searching around finally he found his fiery girlfriend.

"Hey, Mist! Over here!" He yelled.

Misty turned and grinned.

She ran over and straight into Ash's arms.

"Aw, Misty! I missed you too!" Ash said.

"How'd you know I was going to say that I missed you?" Misty asked.

Ash shrugged, "I guessed, but it was a pretty good guess wasn't it?"

Misty grinned and hugged him.

Marc's eyes were soft, "How was your day?"

Dreama scoffed, "They're all dimwits."

Then Dreama softened, "How was yours?"

Marc rolled his eyes, "Twerps are annoying beyond belief."

They were handing out ribbons.

The guys decided that they would continue going until it was dark then they would camp.

_Condawg1: How'd I do?_

_Drew: Dreadful._

_May: That's not nice!_

_Ash: Yeah!_

_Misty: Ash, do you understand what they are talking about?_

_Ash: Something about Drew being a jerk…._

_Kanyla: Hey that's right!_

_Jess: Kanyla… I was wondering…_

_Kanyla: FOR THE LAST FREAKING TIME JESS! I DIDN'T LIKE BEING WITH TRAVIS!_

_Travis: You didn't?_

_Kanyla: NO! I'm engaged!_

_Travis: You are?_

_Kanyla shows Travis ring._

_Travis: Another hopeless love…_

_Whitney: I still love you!_

_Brenden: I'm ready to get back May!_

_May: Who are you?_

_Brenden: I'm Professor Birch's son?_

_May: Oh… Professor Birch! I remember him! I didn't know he had a son though…._

_Drew: And besides, I'm May's fiancé._

_Brenden: WHAT????_

_May: He proposed to me a few chapters back…_

_Brenden: THEN WHY ON EARTH AM I HERE???_

_Condawg1: I wanted some drama._

_Harley: Aren't I drama?_

_Everyone: Too much drama._

_Haley: What about me?_

_Everyone: FREAK!_

_Haley: WHAT? How on EARTH am I a freak?_

_Kanyla: I could name all the reasons but it would take too long…._

_Jess: If we tried naming ten of the reasons that wouldn't even be anywhere close to a billionth of the reasons._

_Harley: That's not true!_

_Kanyla: One reason, Harley's your boyfriend!_

_Haley: You hooked us up!_

_Kanyla: We have to admit, we'd thought you'd dumped him by now…._

_Haley __sweat__ drops._

_Condawg1: So that's all for now! Love you all!!!!_

_May and Drew: Review for Condawg1!_

_Condawg1: Good Drew!_


	25. Chapter 25: Song War!

_Condawg1: __I'm back! And HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!_

_Drew opened his mouth._

_Condawg1: Drew, don't even start with me._

_Drew: Fine, I won't say what a bad writer you are, but instead say, happy Thanksgiving._

_May: But you just did._

_Drew rolled his eyes._

_Drew: Whoops._

_Misty smacked him._

_Misty: Not nice Drew! And happy Thanksgiving!_

_Ash: Drew, stop being such a jerk to May. HAPPY Thinksgiving!_

_Pikachu: __Pika__pika__, Pikachu!_

_Kanyla nodded._

_Kanyla: I agree Pikachu, Ash has gotten smarter. But Ash, it's Thanksgiving! Happy Thanksgiving!_

_Jess: Yeah, it's because he's dating Misty. Happy Thanksgiving!_

_Jesse and James: You're all still twerps!_

_Kanyla accidently tripped and pushed Jesse and James off a cliff._

_Kanyla: Whoops._

_Jesse and James: You'll pay!_

_May: No we won't!_

_Announcer dude: __Will Jesse and James get revenge?_

_Kanyla: Well… I think that they'll try and end up blasting away._

_Jess: I agree!_

_Drew: When don't you agree?_

_Jess: Um…_

_May: Stop abusing my cousin!_

_Drew: Why?_

_Misty: ANDREW KITO! SHE SAID TO STOP ABUSING HER COUSIN, SO STOP!!!!_

_Drew: Whatever._

_May: Thanks Drew!_

_Condawg1: Well, that was a lot of…. Drama…._

_Harley: But I just barely got here!_

_Travis: And Brenden hasn't even made his appearance yet!_

_Condawg1: WHATEVER!!!!_

_May: Um, since Condawg1 is mad, it's my turn to say this, __TIME TO START THE CHAPTER!!!!_

_Drew: ….May what did you do?_

_May: N-n-n-nothing…._

_Kanyla: She took Condawg1's candy stash._

_Drew: WHAT?_

_Jess: Yeah, from Halloween._

_Drew: Oh, no._

_Misty__: Condawg1 doesn't own Pokémon or any of the songs in the story._

_Ash: TO THE STORY!_

_Misty: Ash, please tell me that you didn't touch the stash._

_Ash: Just a few pieces…_

_Misty: NOOO!!_

_All before chapter starts: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!_

**Chapter 25: ****Song War!**

Drew, May, Kanyla, Jess, Misty, Ash, Paul, and Dawn had left as soon as the morning came.

They'd been travelling for a few days when they ran into team Rocket.

"Prepare for trouble." Jesse said.

"Make it double!" James said.

Ash groaned at how much he wanted to sleep in a real bed so he said, "Pikachu, just thunderbolt them."

Pikachu happily obliged.

"PIKACHU!" the lightning Pokémon screamed as a thunderbolt struck team Rocket.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they said.

Kanyla rolled her eyes as she helped clean up the mess that they made from their lunch.

"So, how far away are we from Diamond City?" Drew asked.

Everyone stared at Kanyla, she and Drew used to be the ones that kept where they were, how long it was until Diamond City, and other things like that.

Now that Drew gave up it was up to Kanyla to keep track.

Kanyla glared at Drew before saying, "We should arrive by tonight at the latest."

They started walking again.

Kanyla was whistling.

"What are you whistling Kanyla?" May asked.

"I'm whistling this song I found on the internet one night I found." Kanyla replied.

"What song is it?" Misty asked.

"Do I have to sing it?" Kanyla asked.

Dawn put her hands on her hips, "You're the one that started whistling it."

Kanyla rolled her eyes, "Fine."

After a second she said, "Wait let me find it on the internet."

After a few moments she said, "Found it!"

She clicked play and the music started.

Misty, May, and Dawn squealed, "Hey I know this song!"

_**Kanyla:**__Sometimes I walk a little faster __In the school hallway __Just to get next to you_

_**May: **__Some days I spend a little extra __Time in the morning __Just to impress you_

_**Misty:**__Guess you don't notice_

_**Dawn:**__Guess you don't need this_

_**Misty and Dawn:**__ S__ad you're not __seein__' what you're __missin __On the outside __shyin__' away __On the inside __dyin__' to say_

_**All:**__I'm unusual __Not so typical __Way too smart to be waiting around __Tai chi practicing __Snowboard champion __I could fix the flat on your car __I might even be a rock star __I might even be a rock star_

_**Misty:**__Sometimes I wish when the phone rings __That it would be you __Saying let's hang out_

_**Dawn:**__Then you confess __That there's something special between us __Why don't we find out_

_**Kanyla:**__you don't even know me_

_**May:**__Guess you don't need me_

_**Kanyla and May:**__why you're not __seein__' what you're __missin __On the outside __shyin__' away __On the inside __dyin__' to say_

_**All:**__I'm unusual__Not so typical __Way too smart to be waiting around __Tai-chi practicing __Snowboard champion __I could fix the flat on your car __I might even be a __rockstar_

_**Kanyla:**__ If you only kn__ew__ who__ the real me __I might even be a __ro__-ck star_

_**May:**__I'm telling you that we are meant to be __Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see __That I really am a rock star_

_**Misty:**__Yehh __Yeh __Yeh_

_**Dawn:**__Woooh_

_**Misty and Dawn: **__Yeah __I __Really Am __A __Rockstar_

_**Kanyla: **__Hey __hey __hey_

_**May: **__Woooh_

_**Kanyla and May: **__Ha! a __Rockstar_

_**All: **__I'm Unusual __Not so typical __Way to smart to be waiting around __Tai chi practicing __Snowboard champion __I could fix the flat on your car_

_**Misty: **__Rocking it wherever we are_

_**Dawn: **__Yeah __Yeah __Cuz I really am a __rockstar_

_**Misty: **__Cuz I really am a __rockstar_

_**Dawn:**__I am a __rockstar_

_**All:**__Woah__ oh __oh __oh__Yeah_

They were all laughing.

"Hey what else do you want to listen to?" Kanyla asked, poised to type.

The girls all stared at the guys.

"No way are you getting me to sing again." Drew said flicking his hair.

"Please Drew." May pleaded.

"Fine," Drew said as May smiled and pecked him on the lips.

Drew smirked and gave May a rose.

Kanyla did big puppy eyes to Jess.

Jess sighed, "Fine."

Kanyla grinned, "Thank you."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Dawn begged Paul.

She was everywhere.

First she was on his left, then his right, then in front of him, then over him.

Paul finally groaned, "Fine, Dawn just stop."

Dawn stopped and grinned.

Ash agreed immediately.

"So girls, what should we make them sing?" May asked.

Kanyla was scrolling around on the internet until finally she found it.

"How about this?" Kanyla asked.

Misty looked at it, "It's perfect!"

Drew, Jess, Paul, and Ash glanced at it.

"Crud," Drew, Jess, and Paul said in unison.

Ash just started his singing exercises.

Finally all four boys said, "Okay, I'm ready."

_**Drew: **__Everybody's always __talkin__' at me_

_**Ash: **__Everybody's __tryin__' to get in my head_

_**Jess: **__I wanna listen to my own heart __talkin_

_**Paul: **__I need to count on myself instead_

_**All but Drew: **____Did you ever_

___**Drew: **__Lose yourself to get what you want_

___**All but Ash: **____Did you ever_

_____**Ash: **__Get on a ride and wanna get off_

_____**All but Jess: **__Did you ever_

_____**Jess: **__Push away the ones you should've held close_

_____**All but Paul: **__Did you ever let go_

_____**Paul: **__Did you ever not know_

_____**All: **__I'm not gonna stop __That's who I am __I'll give it all I got __That is my plan __Will I find what I lost __You know you can_

_____Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it (Bet on me)_

_____I wanna make it right __That is the way __To turn my life around __Today is the day __Am I the type of guy who means what I say_

_____Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

_____**Drew: **__How will I know if there's a path worth __takin_

_____**Ash: **__Should I question every move I make_

_____**Jess: **__With all I've lost, my heart is __breakin_

_____**Paul: **__I don't wanna make the same mistakes_

_____**All but Drew: **__Did you ever_

_____**Drew: **__Doubt your dream will ever come true_

_____**All but **__**Ash: **__Did you ever_

_____**Ash: **__Blame the world but never blame you_

_____**All but Jess: **__I will never_

_____**Jess: **__Try to live a lie again_

_____**Paul: **__I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way_

_____**All: **__I'm not gonna stop __That's who I am (Who I am) __I'll give it all I got __That is my plan (That's my plan) __Will I find what I lost __You know you can (You know you can)_

_____Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it (Bet on me)_

_____I wanna make it right __That is the way __To turn my life around __Today is the day __Am I the type of guy who means what I say_

_____Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

_____**Drew: **__Oh, hold up __Give me room to think __Bring it on down_

_____**Ash: **__Gotta__ work on my swing __Gotta__ do my own thing __Hold up_

_____**Jess: **__It's no good at all_

_____**Paul: **__To see yourself and not recognize your face_

_____**Drew: **__Out on my own_

_____**Ash: **__It's such a scary place __Ooh_

_____**Jess: **__The answers are all inside of me_

_____**Paul: **__All I __gotta__ do__Is believe_

_____**All: **__I'm not gonna stop __Not gonna stop till I get my shot __That's who I am __That is my plan __Will I end up on top again_

_____**Drew: **__Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, you can_

_____**Ash: **__Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it (Bet On Me)_

_____**All: **__I wanna make it right __That is the way __To turn my life around __Today is the day __Am I the type of guy who means what I say_

_____**Jess: **__Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

_**Paul: **You can bet on me_

The girls were way behind the guys with their jaws dropped anime style onto the ground.

Jess was the first to notice, "Hey girls! What's wrong?"

Kanyla was about to open her mouth to say something then closed it.

They caught up with the boys quickly and Drew smirked.

"Were we too good for you?" He flicked his hair.

May turned, "What you talking about, grass head?"

Ash laughed, "That was funny! Grass head!"

Misty was angry at Drew, "That's it, this is war! It's a singing war!"

The boys quirked a smirk as Ash said, "It looks like you girls are gonna get whooped because we just made you speechless!"

The girls narrowed their eyes and started searching for songs.

_**All:** No chance, no way, I won't say it no, no_

_**May: **If there's a prize for rotten judgement I guess I've already won that_

_**Kanyla: **No man is worth the aggravation That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

_**Dawn: **Who'd'ya think you're kiddin_

_**Misty: **He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_**Dawn: **Try to keep it hidden_

_**Misty: **Honey, we can see right through you_

_**Dawn: **Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_**Misty: **We know how ya feel and_

_**Dawn: **Who you're thinking of_

_**May and Kanyla: **No chance, no wayI won't say it, no, no_

_**Misty and Dawn: **You swoon, you sighwhy deny it, uh-oh_

_**May: **It's too cliche_

_**Kanyla: **I won't say I'm in love_

_**May: **I thought my heart had learned its lesson It feels so good when you start out_

_**Kanyla: **My head is screaming get a grip, girl Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_**May and Kanyla: **Oh_

_**Misty: **You keep on denying_

_**Dawn: **Who you are and how you're feeling_

_**Misty: **Baby, we're not buying_

_**Dawn: **Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_**Misty: **Face it like a grown-up_

_**Dawn: **When ya gonna own up_

_**Misty and Dawn: **That ya got, got, got it bad_

_**Kanyla: **No chance, now way_

_**May: **I won't say it, no, no_

_**Misty: **Give up, give in_

_**Dawn: **Check the grin you're in love_

_**May: **This scene won't play,_

_**Kanyla: **I won't say I'm in love_

_**Dawn: **You're doin flips read our lips_

_**Misty: **You're in love_

_**Kanyla: **You're way off base_

_**May: **I won't say it_

_**Kanyla: **Get off my case_

_**May: **I won't say it_

_**Misty: **Girl, don't be proud_

_**Dawn: **It's O.K. you're in love_

_**May and Kanyla: **Oh At least out loud,I won't say I'm in love_

The girls smirked at the boys who had their mouths hanging out.

Drew was holding his laptop and searching.

"Okay, this one, is perfect." Drew smirked as he threw a rose at May.

_**Drew: **Hey I've been watching you_

_**Jess: **Every little thing you do_

_**Ash: **Every time I see you pass_

_**P**__**aul: **In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast_

_**Drew: **I've tried to page you twice_

_**Jess: **But I see you roll your eyes_

_**Ash: **Wish I could make it real_

_**Paul: **But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal_

_**Drew: **'Cause I know you really want me_

_**Jess: **I hear your friends talk about me_

_**Ash: **So why you trying to do without me_

_**Paul: **When you got me Where you want me_

_**All:**(Hey Juliet)I think you're fine You really blow my mind Maybe someday, you and me can run away_

_**Drew and Jess: **I just want you to know_

_**All: **I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet_

_**Jess: **Girl you got me on my knees_

_**Drew: **Beggin' please, baby please_

_**Ash: **Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying_

_**Paul: **Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way_

_**Jess: **Too far to turn around_

_**Drew: **So I'm gonna stand my ground_

_**Ash: **Gimme just a little bit of hope_

_**Paul: **With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance_

_**Jess: **'Cause I know you really want me_

_**Drew: **I hear your friends talk about me_

_**Ash: **So why you tryin' to do without me_

_**Paul: **When you got me Where you want me_

_**All: **Hey Juliet I think you're fine You really blow my mind Maybe someday, you and me can run away_

_**Paul and Ash: **I just want you to know_

_**All: **I wanna be your Romeo Hey Juliet_

_**Jess and Drew: **I know you really want me_

_**Drew: **I hear your friends talk about me_

_**All: **So why you tryin' to do without me When you got me Where you want me You don't have to say forever For us to hang together So hear me when I say Hey Juliet_

_**Ash: **Hey Juliet I think you're fine You really blow my mind_

_**Paul: **Maybe someday, you and me can run away I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo_

_**All: **Hey Juliet_

_**Jess: **Hey JulietI think you're fine You really blow my mind_

_**Drew: **Maybe someday, you and me can run away I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo_

_**All: **Hey Juliet_

Kanyla glared, May was fighting against saying something nice, Misty was being held back by Kanyla to go and attack the guys, and Dawn looked like she had something planned.

"You guys, we'll throw them off by having a solo." Dawn said.

"Who's going to be the one singing it?" Kanyla asked.

May said, "Kanyla you do it."

Misty agreed, "Yeah, you do it."

Kanyla stared, "Why not? In the singing contest it was May and Drew who won, not me."

May smiled, "Because you could have won if Jess had a better voice."

Kanyla laughed, "I agree."

So it was Kanyla to sing.

The girls chose a song and Misty said, "Okay don't mess up."

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces passed_

_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way _

_Making my way _

_Through the crowd _

_And I need you _

_And I miss you _

_And now I wonder... _

_If I could fall Into the sky _

_Do you think time _

_Would pass me by _

_'Cause you know _

_I'd walk A thousand miles _

_If I could Just see you _

_Tonight _

_It's always times like these _

_When I think of you And I wonder If you ever Think of me _

_'Cause everything's so wrong And I don't belong _

_Living in your Precious memories _

_'Cause I need you _

_And I miss you _

_And now I wonder... _

_If I could fall Into the sky _

_Do you think time Would pass me __by _

_Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles _

_If I could Just see you Tonight _

_And I, I Don't want to let you know _

_I, I Drown in your memory _

_I, I Don't want to let this go _

_I, I Don't... _

_Making my way downtown _

_Walking fast Faces passed _

_And I'm home bound _

_Staring blankly ahead _

_Just making my way _

_Making my way _

_Through the crowd _

_And I still need you _

_And I still miss you _

_And now I wonder... _

_If I could fall Into the sky _

_Do you think time Would pass us by _

_'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles _

_If I could Just see you... _

_If I could fall Into the sky _

_Do you think time Would pass me by _

_Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles _

_If I could Just see you _

_If I could Just hold you _

_Tonight_

The guys stared at Kanyla and Ash asked, "Why didn't you win the contest at Ruby City?"

Then the guys turned to Jess.

"Oh, that's why…" Ash trailed off.

Then the guys got together and Paul said, "Okay, I say Drew challenges them."

"Hey why not me?" Jess asked.

Ash stated bluntly, "You're horrible at singing."

Everyone agreed and they got to work on picking their song.

Finally they agreed.

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_Nobody thought we'd last forever_

_I feel I'm hopin' and prayin_

_Things between us gon' get better_

_Men steady comin' after you_

_Women steady comin' after me_

_Seem like everybody wanna go for self_

_And don't wanna respect boundaries_

_Tellin' you all those lies_

_Just to get on your side_

_But I must admit there was a couple secrets I held inside_

_But just know that I tried_

_To always apologize_

_And I'ma have you first always in my heart_

_To keep you satisfied_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight (We gon' fight)_

_Believe we gon' fight(We gon' fight)_

_Fight for our right to love yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you_

_Got every right to wanna leave_

_Got every right to wanna go_

_Got every right to hit the road_

_And never talk to me no more_

_You don't even have to call_

_Even check for me at all_

_Because the way I been actin' lately_

_Has been off the wall_

_Especially towards you_

_Puttin' girls before you_

_And they watchin' everything I been doin_

_Just to hurt you_

_Most of it just ain't true(Ain't true)_

_And they won't show you_

_How much of a queen you are to me_

_And why I love you baby_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight(We gon' fight)_

_Believe we gon' fight(We gon' fight)_

_Fight for our right to love yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you_

_Oh ohohohoh_

_Cause I got you_

_Cause I got you_

_Ooooh_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Cause I got you_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight(We gon' fight)_

_Believe we gon' fight(We gon' fight)_

_Fight for our right to love yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight(We gon' fight)_

_Believe we gon' fight(We gon' fight)_

_Fight for our right to love yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

May was about to run up to Drew when Kanyla held her back.

"Okay we need to come up with something sensational!" Misty said.

As Misty was pep-talking, Kanyla was searching for a song.

"I got one!" She yelled whispered to everyone.

_**Kanyla: **Somehow i know i will find a way to a brighter day in the sun_

_**May: **somewhere i know that he waits for me _

_**Misty: **someday soon he'll see I'm the one_

_**Dawn**I wont give up on this feeling and nothing could keep me away_

_**May and Kanyla: **Cause i still believe in Destiny That you and I were meant to be.I still wish on the stars as they fall from above Cause i still believe, believe in love_

_**Misty and Dawn: **I know whats real can not be denied All though it may hide for a awhile With just one touch love can calm your fears Turning all your tears into smiles_

_**All: **It's such a wondrous feeling I know that my heart can't be wrong _

_**Kanyla and May: **Cause i still believe in destiny That you and I were meant to be I still wish on the stars as they fall from above..Cause i still believe believe in love_

_**Misty and Dawn: **Love can make miracles change everything lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing Love is a river when you fall it's the greatest power of all_

_**May: **Oh, i still believe in destiny_

_**Misty: **That you and i were meant to be_

_**Dawn: **I still wish on the stars as they fall from above..._

_**Kanyla: **Cause i still believe believe in love_

_**May: **Yes i still believe.. Believe in love_

_**Misty: **I still believe in love_

_**Dawn: **I still believe...believe in love_

_**Kanyla: **I still believe...believe in love_

Ash was actually sobbing at how good it was, "Okay you girls win!"

Kanyla, May, Dawn, and Misty gave each other a high-five and victory danced.

Soon after they arrived in Diamond City, where they were going to stay for their weddings and the Grand Festival.

_Condawg1: Hehe, I know you were expecting more…_

_Drew: Huh, singing… Not too bad…_

_May: AHHH!!! It's the day that Drew is nice!!!!!!_

_Drew: Ha ha, very funny._

_Ash: I thought it was funny._

_Misty: I agree._

_Condawg1: Okay I'm cutting it a bit short today, now for the songs I'm gonna give you the names…._

_May: Rockstar by Hannah Montana_

_Drew: Bet on It by Zac Efron_

_Misty: I Won't Say (I'm in Love) by Cheetah girls/Meg and the muses_

_Ash: Hey Juliet by LMNT_

_Kanyla: A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton_

_Jess: Don't Matter by Akon_

_Dawn: I Still Believe by Hayden Panettiere_

_Paul: …._

_Dawn: Aw! Paul doesn't have anything to say!_

_Misty: Because_

_May: They_

_Kanyla: LOST!!!!_

_Condawg1: Go girls!_

_Drew, Ash, Paul, and Jess: Excuse me?_

_Condawg1: Um… Adios Amigos!_


	26. Chapter 26: Fan boys, Jealousy, Makingup

_Condawg1: Hey everyone!!!_

_May: Condawg1! You're back!! I thought I'd be stuck with Drew forever!!!_

_Drew: Oh, I'm so horrible…_

_May: I know!_

_Kanyla: That wasn't very nice._

_May: (Thoughtfully) especially in the mornings._

_Drew: Hey!_

_Announcer guy: Who's the crankiest in the morning?_

_May: Drew!_

_Drew: May!_

_Ash: Misty!_

_Misty: WHAT?_

_Ash: Um… Kanyla!_

_Kanyla: Hey!_

_Ash: ASH!!!_

_All: HUH?_

_Jess: Jessie from Team Rocket._

_Jessie: WHAT'D YOU SAY TWERP?_

_Jess: I believe I said that you were the crankiest in the mornings._

_James: Hmm… It's true…_

_Meowth: Very true…_

_Kanyla: All in favor of Jessie say aye._

_All: Aye._

_Jessie: This is soooo not fair! Meowth, James come on__, we're leaving_

_James: Why the __partay__ just started and I'm about to jam!_

_Meowth: I don't know what you just said but this party's getting started!_

_Jessie walks away dragging Meowth and James out by their ears._

_Condawg1: Time to get this party started!_

**Chapter 26: ****Fan Boys, Jealousy, Making up**

When the group got into the city they were immediately invited to the early contest party.

The girls left in search of dresses and the guys registered as usual, now that the girls could shop again.

The guys rented two suites because the girls ordered them to do it on their cell phones.

The guys were relaxing in one suite while the girls got ready in the other.

Finally the guys got changed into what they were wearing to the party.

They were all wearing similar outfits; a button down shirt not tucked into their dark jeans and shoes.

Drew was wearing a green shirt.

Jess was wearing a blue shirt.

Ash was wearing an orange yellow shirt.

Paul was wearing a purple shirt.

And Pikachu looked as good as ever just sitting on Ash's shoulder.

They walked over to the girl's room and knocked.

May opened the door and smiled.

Drew's jaw nearly dropped.

May was wearing a green sleeveless dress that flowed down a bit past her knees and green heels.

Her chocolate brown hair was curled and piled into a messy bun with some of her curls still down.

She was wearing some make-up, green eye-shadow, light pink blush, and red lip-gloss.

Kanyla came out after May and Jess's jaw almost dropped as well.

Kanyla was wearing a dark blue halter top dress that flowed down to her knees and deep blue heels.

Her raven hair was straightened, placed into a small ponytail with hair still left.

She had put on make-up, light blue eye-shadow, light pink blush, and light pink lip-gloss.

Misty came out after and hugged Ash as his jaw did drop as Pikachu tried to pull it back up.

Misty was wearing a peach colored sleeveless shirt over a white skirt that flowed down to her knees and orange heels.

Her short bright orange hair was curled and pinned down so that it wasn't crazy.

She was wearing orange eye-shadow, light pink blush, and a slightly bright pink mixed with red.

Dawn came out last and closed the door before running into Paul's arms.

She was wearing a purple tank top over a jean skirt that went to her knees and purple heels.

Her blue hair was put up into a high ponytail.

She had on purple eye-shadow, light red blush, and red lip-gloss.

They now started off to the party, but what they didn't know was that they'd have to fight fan boys for their girlfriends.

They arrived at the party and went in.

All eyes were on the four couples as they walked in.

Suddenly a sea of boys came up and pushed the girl's boyfriends away.

"May Maple???" One boy said as his eyes became hearts.

"Kanyla Coa????" Another boy asked.

"Misty Waterflower?????"

"Dawn Hikari??????"

May, Kanyla, Misty, and Dawn wanted to get out of the sea of guys and go back to their date.

One by one the boys left but they kept their stares on the girls.

Kanyla and Jess escaped outside onto the beach.

Dawn and Paul were sitting at a table and Dawn was talking about something as Paul drank his punch looking bored.

Misty and Ash were dancing to the music.

May and Drew were about to go outside to join Kanyla and Jess when a silver haired boy came up to them.

_(A/N: Just so you know, this is my version of Brenden, you can have a different opinion of what Brenden looks like, but this is mine. Thanks!)_

He looked like Drew except somewhat different.

His silver hair fell into his silver eyes.

He was wearing a white button down shirt with a loose silver tie over a pair of black slacks and a pair of white sneakers.

His body structure was exactly like Drew's.

Drew glared at the boy.

The boy grinned, showing his white teeth, "I'm Brenden Birch."

May looked up at him, "Brenden Birch, Brenden Birch, Birch… Professor Birch!"

Brenden smirked, "That's my father."

May smiled, "No way! He gave me my first Pokémon! A Torchic but of course it's a Blaziken now."

Drew put his arm around May's shoulder and glared at the silver haired boy who seemed to glare back.

"Drew Kito and May Maple, an item?" Brenden asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, for a while now Brenden." Drew said smirking as he flicked his hair out of his face.

May smiled and kissed Drew on his cheek, "Yes, we're competing together in the Crystal league."

Brenden raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

May quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean by, 'Really?'"

Brenden shrugged, "It's just that you don't need to be a couple to compete in the Crystal region."

(_Condawg1: GASP!_

_Drew: That's a lie!_

_Brenden: Feeling jealous Drew?_

_Drew: -__.-__ NO!_

_Brenden: Drew is jealous!_

_Drew: Why I should..._

_Condawg1: I do this just to say GASP! And you two start a fight?_)

May's eyes widened, "No, your lying. Drew would never lie to me. Would you Drew?"

May looked over at Drew.

Before Drew could open his mouth and say anything Brenden continued.

"I don't have a partner and I'm competing."

May's eyes filled with tears then she ran into the girl's bathroom.

Misty seeing this raced after May as Ash sighed and went over to Drew.

* * *

May was sobbing hysterically when Misty went in.

Misty put her arm around her and shushed her.

* * *

Ash than looked at Brenden, "Um, do I know you?"

Brenden flashed his grin, "Brenden Birch."

Ash looked thoughtful, "Brenden Birch, I've heard that name somewhere."

Then Dawn raced past as she was texting and Paul joined them as Kanyla ran past and Jess joined.

* * *

Dawn was already on May's other side when Kanyla ran in.

"What did Drew do?" Kanyla demanded firmly.

May's watery blue eyes stared into Kanyla's concerned brown ones.

"You know that silver haired kid?" May finally choked out.

Kanyla thought, "Yeah… I believe when I ran past _him_, I saw a silver head."

"He told me that you could single battles and contests." May said.

"You can?" Misty asked.

"Yeah and so Drew told me on the ferry here that you could only couple battle in this region," May sniffled.

Kanyla quirked an eyebrow, "Really…"

* * *

"What are you guys talking about?" Paul asked bored.

He then saw Brenden, "Who's the silver head?"

"Brenden Birch at your—"

Paul cut it short, "Yeah, don't care."

Jess than said, "Hey Ash didn't we read something about a Brenden Birch."

Brenden smirked, "You should have, I'm in every magazine there is."

Jess laughed as he said, "I think you're confusing yourself with us and our girlfriends, we are the dynamic four couples."

May came out with the rest of the girls and they left the party.

Drew sighed.

The guys left the party soon after.

Drew fell into the bed and groaned.

The next day May had left early to go to the beach.

May was sun tanning when a shadow moved over her.

She opened one eye to see Brenden.

Brenden smiled, "Hello May."

May smiled softly, not even a smile at all.

"You're Brandon? No… Barry…" May tried to figure out his name.

"Brenden," silver haired boy said slightly offended.

"Yes, Brenden," May said coolly.

"So, are you and Drew fighting?" Brenden asked.

"Is it any of your business?" May asked her now cold blue eyes piercing him.

Brenden shrugged, "It's just that you and your boyfriend were fighting."

May's blue eyes narrowed, "Because of you."

As Brenden was about to say something May looked away.

"But I just told you the truth." Brenden said.

May sighed, "I'm sorry, I guess having a fight this big with Drew is just making me on edge."

May's innocent blue eyes looked up sadly at Brenden.

"It's our first big fight."

Brenden sat down beside May and put his arm comfortingly around her as she cried.

Drew just happened to walk past at that moment and Brenden caught his eyes.

Brenden had seen him and was now smirking at him.

Drew glared as he made it past them with Jess.

"There, there, don't cry." Brenden said soothingly.

May pulled back, "I don't know what to do! I mean I know that I love Drew, but I just don't know how to forgive him for lying to me."

"Unless… He lied to me to be a pretend couple with me and then we'd become a real couple because he likes me." May said, making up most of it in the moment.

"Erm… If he liked you would he lie to you?" Brenden asked.

"That's a good point." May started sobbing again.

Soon she stopped as Brenden's hand was rubbing her back.

(Condawg1: PERVERT!!!!!

Misty: He's just trying to comfort her…

Kanyla: And trying to be a pervert, break them up, and become May's boyfriend.

Condawg1: PERVERT!!!!)

It was then that Brenden said, "Would you like to come to a party with me? You can invite all your friends."

May thought about it, "Okay… I'll meet you there… Where is it?"

As Brenden told her about it she seemed to be happier and happier.

May told the other girls about the party and their boyfriends came which meant Drew came too.

Drew stood near the refreshment bar as May danced and laughed and talked to Brenden.

Drew muttered bad evil things under his breath as Brenden smirked at him.

Even thought it looked like May was having the time of her life, her heart was still depressed.

She was still upset that she and Drew weren't talking to each other.

May was standing outside alone because Brenden had to go to the little men's room.

Drew saw her and found the perfect opportunity to apologize.

Drew went out to her.

May's brown hair was swaying gently in the ocean breeze and her sapphire eyes were duller than usual.

"May?" Drew asked.

May turned to see her true love.

"Drew," She said faintly.

Drew smiled, not smirked, but smiled which made him look handsome (well more handsome than usual).

His chartreuse hair was slightly tussled from the breeze and his eyes had a certain glow.

He was about to apologize and give her one of his signature roses, which he had in his pocket and was now holding, when Brenden came out.

"What's up, babe?" Brenden asked and kissed her cheek, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Drew turned away the glow in his eye gone and dropped the rose that was in his hand.

As soon as Drew left May threw Brenden's arm off her.

"What are you doing?" May demanded.

"Claiming you as my girlfriend, like it should be," Brenden sneered.

May slapped Brenden as he tried to dive in and steal a kiss from her.

Brenden's eyes narrowed as May looked at her cell phone.

Her eyes widened as she read it.

Brenden looked back as his hand supported his weight on the railing.

"So, May, I'll give you another chance to be my girlfriend, what do you say?" Brenden asked wiggling his eyebrows in a way he thought was cool.

"No, Drew's my boyfriend." May said simply.

Brenden's eyes narrowed and he walked out.

As he walked out May said, "And you aren't good enough, seeing as you're only in the junior leagues."

Brenden stopped as his eyes widened.

May bent down to where Drew dropped his rose and walked past Brenden without a second thought about him.

She went to Kanyla and gave her a hug, "Thank you!"

Kanyla grinned and pointed out the door and said, "He left already, you better go look for him."

Misty came up as well, "He wouldn't go to the hotel just yet, he's probably on the beach right now."

Dawn came up and grabbed her arm and pulled her into the restroom.

Kanyla and Misty followed behind.

On Misty's arm was a dress.

In Kanyla's hands were make up kits.

And in Dawn's hand were suddenly hair supplies.

First May was changed.

She was then in a red dress that fell a few inches past her knees.

Somehow, Misty had a chair and had pushed May into it.

Dawn had the hair straightening tool and the curling iron and millions of things to clip up May's hair.

Kanyla had already chosen what make up to use and was now applying it quickly and perfectly.

Dawn brushed out May's tangled hair then straightened it and then curled it loosely.

Misty was helping Dawn.

Finally May was finished sitting and could look at herself in the mirror.

May's hair was curled and left down except for one of Drew's red roses pinned in. (No one knows how they got it…)

She had a silvery eye shadow, slight blush, and clear lip gloss.

So then she thanked all her friends and ran out of the restroom looking like an angel.

Brenden saw her and was running to apologize but Ash, Paul, and Jess blocked him.

Brenden was screaming, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Jess smirked in a way Drew would be proud, "Letting May find her soul mate."

"THEN LET ME GO SEE HER!" Brenden screamed hysterically.

Paul rolled his eyes, "Drew's her soul mate, you imbecile."

May rushed out to the beach.

Drew was of course on the beach his shoes and socks tossed near a basket.

He was kicking the wet sand.

"I should have known." Drew muttered.

It was then that Drew heard her, "Should have known what?"

Drew turned to see an angel.

His jaw almost dropped and his composure almost gone but he quickly fixed that.

"May," He said softly as she made her way toward him.

May was a foot away from him when he stepped closer.

His hand was on her cheek.

May blushed at his gaze and put her hand on his.

They neared and their lips touched.

After what seemed like hours to them, but still not long enough, they pulled away.

Drew smirked and held her tight to his chest.

"I'm sorry." May said timidly.

"For what?" Drew asked into her hair.

"For not believing that you wouldn't lie to me, it turns out that Brenden is in the junior leagues." May said slightly ashamed.

Drew on the other hand smirked and flicked his hair, "Amazing, May Maple saying this?"

May pulled back to glare at him, "At least you could be at least serious!"

Drew's whole face was extremely amused as he whispered into her ear, "You know you look oh so adorable when your mad, don't you?"

May's face went red.

Unluckily for May, of course, the moon was out and was glowing on her scarlet face.

Drew then sat her down and opened the basket to reveal a bouquet of roses and two bottles of water.

"I shouldn't have expected Ash to pack something good." Drew chuckled as he gave May the bouquet of roses and a water bottle.

There they just spent time with each other eventually though they stood up.

Drew smiled slightly as he held her hand and led her back to the hotel.

Drew said good bye with a simple peck on the cheek then was in his room swiftly leaving May with a single red rose.

Misty, Ash, Dawn, Paul, Kanyla, and Jess happened to be at the hotel at that minute.

(May: Cough sneaking cough

Drew: Don't try May.

May: BLEH!)

Kanyla grinned as she went into went into the hotel room with the girls at her heels after they said good bye to the guys.

May was inside on her bed and holding the rose.

Kanyla sat gracefully by May's side, "So how did it go?"

May smiled, "We made up!"

Kanyla laughed as she hugged May, "You two are meant for each other! Why wouldn't you?"

Misty and Dawn agreed.

Then Kanyla added mischievously, "And now we get to use Drew's credit card to get our dresses."

The girls burst out laughing but agreed.

Meanwhile the guys were congratulating Drew.

Jess punched his arm in a good natured way, "I told you it would work out man."

Ash grinned, "I knew I'd find out about it."

Paul smacked Ash, "You didn't find it in the end. Kanyla did."

Ash glared, "So? I helped!"

But all in all it was a good night for all except maybe Brenden….

_Condawg1: Finally! A chapter I'm proud of!_

_Drew: I was happy too… __Until you got me and May together again._

_May: That's not nice!_

_Kanyla: You are supposed to be a sweet caring boyfriend!_

_Misty: What happened to the Drew in the story?_

_Dawn: He left…_

_Drew, Jess, Ash, and Paul: Women._

_May, Kanyla, Misty, and Dawn: WHAT'D YOU JUST SAY?_

_Guys: (Backs away) Calm down._

_Condawg1: Hehe... Bees come down..._

_Kanyla: Say what?_

_Condawg1: Oh... it was in a play I watched the other day... it was way funny!_

_May: Sounds like a play I'd like to go to..._

_Drew: Try to not flame her… although I would if I were you…_

_May: Don't listen to Drew! Review!!! The more the better!_

_All: See you next time!_


	27. Chapter 27: The Wedding Preparations

_You are all so kind to me!_

_I want to wish you a Merry Christmas!_

_And a Happy New Year!_

_I'm going on a vacation so I'm not gonna be updating for a while…_

_So please bear with me! And please read the author's note at the bottom!!_

_**I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP!!!**_

**Chapter 27: ****The Wedding Preparations**

The next day, May had begged Drew's credit card off him and now the foursome left to get dresses.

They were currently at the outside shopping centre.

They were deciding whether their dresses should be white, a color like white, or bright colors.

Eventually they decided on their dresses.

May decided on a knee-length dress with two thin straps to hold it up, silver fabric, and silver beading.

Kanyla decided on a halter top, knee length silver dress, with silver beading.

Misty decided on a one jeweled strap, knee length white dress.

Dawn decided on a spaghetti strap, knee length white dress with a thick blue ribbon around her waist.

Then they grabbed matching shoes and were on their way back.

On their way back to the hotel to put the dresses and shoes away they ordered invitations to send out.

So they made their way back each holding a shopping bag and a box full of invitations.

Jess was happened to be in the hall as they were walking toward their hotel room.

"Here you go Jess, take them to your room, we'll be there soon!" Kanyla said giving her box to him and kissing him on the cheek.

Dawn put her box on top of Kanyla's, "Thanks Jess!"

May put hers on top of Dawn's, "See you in a few minutes Jess!"

And Misty threw her box on top of May's, "Make sure you get them safely into the room."

At the weight of the boxes and the strength of Misty's throw Jess toppled over at the four girls left to put their dresses away.

When they got to the guy's room they saw a struggling Jess trying to open a door.

The girls giggled at the sight as Kanyla grabbed the room key from Jess's hand and opened the door easily.

May, Misty, and Dawn walked in as Kanyla grabbed two boxes from Jess and helped carry them in.

Then everyone gathered around the table on the balcony.

Every couple sat by each other and each couple opened up a box of invitations.

Then they decided who to invite.

"Um… we'll have to invite every family member of course!" Dawn said.

"But Drew and Kanyla have too many…" Paul pointed out.

"So? The more the merrier!" Dawn smiled.

They shrugged as they made the list of people.

"My family is the same as May's family." Jess said and then May had to name everyone.

"Well our closer family would be my dad, my mom, Max, Bret, Nicoletta, Aunt Lydia, Uncle Mike, and Kayla." May said.

Kanyla wrote all that down in her tiny print.

"Well, my family is my mom, of course!" Dawn said cheerfully.

Kanyla had passed that over to May and she was writing down in her untidy cursive, Johanna Hikari.

Drew said, "I suppose Daisy, Daffodil, Dora, Don, Dana, Danny, Derik, Derald, Delia, Delila, Diamond, Dianna, Duane, Dooey, Draco, Drea, Daryl, Dirk, David, Dave, Demetra, Dracula, Donna, Donovan, Drake, and Desiree can come down."

May had thrown the list over to Dawn who was writing in her almost unreadable print too quickly.

Kanyla thought as she said, "I'm gonna invite Anna, Nathen, Hong Hana, Toby, Tinna, Tory, Keith, Kelli, Mya, Mino, Katie, Kandi, Kanton (New baby cousin), Kallyn, Tom, and Matt."

Dawn had thrown it over to Misty who started writing at breakneck speed in her roundish lettering.

"I'm gonna invite my mom!" Ash said.

The list was thrown to May and she scrawled, Delilah Ketchum.

"My sisters, Daisy, Lily, and Violet." Misty said.

May wrote down, Daisy, Lily, and Violet Waterflower before tossing the list to Kanyla.

All eyes were now on Paul, he then said, "My older brother, Zeus."

Kanyla raised an eyebrow before writing it down.

Then they started on friends where the guys were now passing around the list.

Eventually they finished and they started to put the invites in envelopes and writing who they were to.

They were divided up.

Paul and Dawn had to put the invitations into envelopes.

The envelopes were given to Ash and Misty, who were sealing the envelopes using their water Pokémon's help.

The envelopes were then handed to Kanyla and Jess. Jess would decipher what they put on the list and Kanyla would write it down on the front.

It would then be handed to May and Drew who would put it in a pile that eventually they would put in the empty box and then the four couples would send them off.

Finally at the end of the day they finished and the invitations were sent off.

Until Ash found something, "Hey you guys it's another list and box!"

Everyone fell to the ground anime style.

When they finished that, everyone collapsed on the ground in exhaustion.

"I can't believe we had to invite that many people…" Kanyla trailed off as her eyes closed.

Soon everyone drifted to sleep.

_I know, this was way too short but I have writer's block._

_Oh yeah! The pics of the dresses are on my profile page..._

_I've been reading through this fic and there are a lot of mistakes!_

_So I need your opinions!_

_**Should I just edit this story and fix the mistakes?**_

_Or…_

_**Should I change a few things here and there that could affect the fanfic later on and might change the last parts of the story?**_

_Or…_

_**Should I change a lot and it has the same outcome (contestshipping) but it goes in a different direction?**_

_I seriously need you as my wonderful readers to help me!!_

_I'm on my knees!! Please help!!_


	28. Chapter 28: The Emotional Fan People

_I'm __soooooo__ super sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER!_

_But I've been __kinda__ busy and have GIGANTIC writer's block._

_After you read this or whatever, could you please go and vote on the poll on my page or whatever?_

_I really need your help!_

_So anyways, this is __kinda__ just a filler chapter, so enjoy!_

**Chapter 28: ****The Emotional Fan People**

May woke up earlier than usual the day before the four couples' weddings were going to be.

Kanyla was already up when May went to the bathroom, she was drinking hot chocolate.

"Do you want to go for a walk May?" Kanyla asked as May finished up brushing her teeth and stuff.

"Sure!" May said as she slipped on her usual outfit.

Kanyla and May had walked out barefooted onto the beach.

As they walked they ran into a few people they knew who said they couldn't wait for the wedding.

Eventually they ran into someone they didn't want to meet, Brenden Birch.

"Hello, Brenden." Kanyla said coldly as May just turned her head away.

"May I just want to say I'm sorry for what I did and that I'm glad you were kind enough to invite me to your wedding." Brenden said quickly then started walking away.

May and Kanyla stood there trying to comprehend what the fan boy just said.

"I think he apologized and thanked you for the invite." Kanyla finally said.

"I think he said that the world was being taken over by squids…" May said.

Kanyla stared at May as she sweat dropped.

As they continued walking they soon were swarmed by fan boys.

"Why are you marrying that grass haired creep, my lovely May?"

"How could you marry that ugly grub of a boy, Kanyla the beautiful and great?"

"What are you doing to yourself, my one and only love, May?"

"Who would want that nobody of a fiancé you have, my love, Kanyla, when you can have me?"

"When did this happen, my sweet May?"

"Where'd you go, the victor of my heart? Where'd you go, Kanyla?"

Kanyla and May sweat dropped and blushed brightly at all the comments.

"Um," May said as she rubbed the back of her head.

Kanyla was thinking really hard though. Finally a light bulb came above her head.

"I got it!" Kanyla said before whispering something to May.

Kanyla and May both grabbed a Pokéball and yelled, "Let's go!"

The two Pokémon that came out were, Charizard and Beautifly.

May returned Beautifly as they both climbed on Charizard's back and Charizard flew off.

Kanyla and May started laughing once they were in the air.

"Can you believe how crazy they were?" Kanyla asked as she told Charizard afterwards where to go.

"No, I mean that's just nuts." May laughed as they landed at the top of their hotel.

The two girls landed on the roof with Kanyla's Charizard.

They quickly put on disguises, that Kanyla had brought conveniently with her.

(_Drew: __Wierdo__…_

_Kanyla: Hey!_

_Drew: What?_

_Kanyla: Fine then. Next time you get attacked by fan girls, I'm not helping!_

_Drew: Fine._

_Kanyla: (In a freaky fan girl voice) AHH!! OHEMGEE! It's Drew!!!!_

_Fan girls: DREW!!!_

_Drew: (Glares at Kanyla) I hate you._

_Kanyla: __(Smiles sweetly) __Love you too!_)

Kanyla and May were wearing trench coats, hats, and dark sunglasses with funny noses and moustaches.

As they walked down the hall, they ran into Drew and Jess.

May had to ruin the wonderful illusion they were creating (_Note the sarcasm_) by saying, "Hi Drew, sweetie." As they were walking past.

Drew stared at the two girls with a hint of amusement.

"Kanyla? May?" Jess asked incredulously.

May and Kanyla flashed worried looks at each other.

"Shh!" May said.

Then with that the two girls ran toward their room.

Drew and Jess just stood there musing about their girlfriends.

With a shrug they left to meet up with Ash and Paul at the restaurant.

As they walked down the street they were crowded by fan girls.

"Drewie-bear!" one screamed.

"Jesse-lambs!" another one screamed.

Before long Kanyla and May came through with their funny looking disguises and Kanyla called out her Charizard as Drew got the idea and called out his Flygon. Kanyla and Jess climbed onto Charizard as Drew and May climbed onto Flygon.

Jess couldn't stop thanking Kanyla enough. Kanyla was blushing underneath her disguise as they landed.

Kanyla than threw the two boys the same strange disguises as her and May were wearing.

Drew and Jess reluctantly put them on.

(_Kanyla: (smirking) __Hmmm__… what was that you just did Mr. High and Mighty?_

_Drew: (glares) __Its__ condawg1's fault!_

_Condawg1: Hey! Don't drag me into this!_

_Kanyla: Fine if you don't need the disguise and you don't like it anymore…_

_Kanyla smiles slyly._

_Drew: (suspicious face) __You__ wouldn't…_

_Kanyla: I did before and I'm not afraid to do it again!_

_Drew: NO!_

_Kanyla: (whispering) __Yes_

_May: Hey my main peeps!_

_Kanyla and Drew stare._

_May: I can't be awesome and __wicky__wicky__wack_

_Kanyla and Drew sweat drop with condawg1 by them._

_Condawg1: Okay… When May starts talking like that, that means that we need to go back to the story…_)

Then the four sneaked down to the restaurant where Ash, Misty, Dawn, and Paul were waiting.

"I wonder where they are." Misty said looking at her watch.

"Yeah! I wonder where they are too! Cause we can't start eating until they get here!" Ash said as everyone sweat dropped.

"I hope they are all okay…" Dawn said worried.

"Knowing Drew, they probably got attacked." Paul said unconcerned, "And then Kanyla and May went to save Drew and Jess. Then Kanyla got some crazy disguises out and they're probably on their way here in the disguises."

Everyone looked at Paul.

Almost 11 minutes later, four strangers in funny sunglasses and moustaches, too large trench coats, and too shady hats came into the restaurant.

Misty, Dawn, and Ash looked at Paul again and he stared at his plate darkly.

The four strangers sat down at the table and took off the disguises.

"Hey! Paul was right!" Ash exclaimed and everyone sweat dropped.

Soon they finished eating and Ash and Paul both went off by themselves as Misty and Dawn went somewhere together and the foursome wore their disguises and spent the rest of the day together. Before leaving thought Kanyla gave Ash, Paul, Misty, and Dawn disguises just in case.

Ash was walking along and suddenly he smelled something really, really good. It was a piece of freshly baked pie!

Ash, being dumb, walked toward the smell of the pie.

He didn't know what waited for him at the end of his search.

He was led into a dark alley way. Finally he found the slice of pie, on a decorated table, under a light.

Ash ate the pie. When he finished he realized there was a message for him on the decorated table.

It read, "**WE LOVE ASH KETCHUM. WE ARE THE FAN GIRLS.**"

Ash looked around the dark alley way to see eyes everywhere.

One of the set of eyes moved closer, it was a girl with flowing brown locks and green eyes, "Why didn't you choose me Ash? I'm much prettier than that Misty girl."

Ash stepped back to bump into another girl, this one with platinum blonde hair and steel gray eyes, "Or me? I'm the prettiest of all here."

Ash screamed like a little girl as the fan girls overcame him.

Suddenly his Pikachu (who was watching from a safe distance) came to his aid.

"PIKACHU!!!!" Pikachu shouted as he let out a large thunderbolt, electrifying all the fan girls and Ash.

Then Pikachu stepped over all the fried fan girls to reach Ash and then got out one of his Pokémon, Staraptor.

Pikachu than slapped Ash to wake him and threw the disguise on him before pushing him onto Staraptor and jumping on. Staraptor flew off as Ash realized what just happened and was thanking Pikachu.

Paul was sulking about one thing or another when suddenly he heard an eerie voice saying, "Paul."

The voice seemed seductive and eerie at the same time.

Paul didn't care and just continued walking, then he heard it again, "Paul."

Then suddenly afterwards he heard a scream that sounded like Dawn's scream, "Dawn?"

He heard it again and started walking toward the scream. He walked to the beach when he saw no one he started turning away.

He turned to see two pools of mud.

He backed away to see that it was actually a girl that had wavy purple hair and mud colored eyes.

"Hello Paul," She said in what she thought was a seductive voice and batted her eye lashes.

Paul backed away and glared, "Leave me alone."

She was suddenly pulled back by a different girl with blue hair and blue eyes like Dawn but was 20 times uglier then her.

"Don't marry that slut, what's-her-face! Marry me! I have the same charming look times infinity." The girl said as she attached herself to his arm.

He looked disgusted and pried her off, "Let's go, Electabuzz."

His Electabuzz came out and he said, "Thunder."

Electabuzz did what he was told and soon all the fan girls that were closing in and now they were all on the ground and fried. Paul returned the Pokémon and then put on the trench coat and hat and then shoved on the glasses.

Meanwhile Misty and Dawn were walking around when suddenly Dawn saw a store with the big letters, "**SALE!**"

Of course she dragged Misty into it then as soon as they got in the lights were turned off and the door slammed shut.

Dawn held onto Misty in fear.

Then a single light was shined onto the two of them and there were millions of eyes around them.

Dawn whispered, "This is like a movie I once saw!"

Misty rolled her eyes then a guy came out, he had deep green hair that was spiked up and blue eyes.

"My love, the one, the only, Misty Waterflower! One as beautiful as thou shouldn't be marrying the dense trainer you call, your fiancé."

Misty sweat dropped and then another boy came out. He had pale blonde hair and deep green eyes.

"Dawn Hikari, you are so beautiful like a bluebell. I love you with all my heart! Why oh why do you have to marry that unoriginal boy, Paul?"

Misty got annoyed and had a personal space issue so as the boys crowded in she couldn't take it anymore.

"THAT IS IT! IF YOU DON'T ALL GET THE HECK OUT OF THE WAY THEN I'M GONNA MAKE YOU!" Misty screamed as she pulled out a shiny, metal mallet.

"Hey your mallet isn't supposed to be metal!" One boy said.

Misty grinned evilly, "I got an upgrade."

All the boys' eyes widened, "RUN FOR IT!"

They all dashed out the door and Misty and Dawn went outside in their disguises.

At the end of the day they were all in their rooms, tired of fan girls/boys.

_Okay so that's what that was._

_I really, really, really need you to vote on my poll on my page!_

_Please, please, please! It's going to help me decide what to do about this story!_

_If you can do that I'd be really grateful!_

_Remember reviews make rainbows and leprechaun gold._


	29. Chapter 29: The Wedding

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_I decided that you get this for __Valentine's day__… I know some of you are thinking FINALLY!_

_But it took a lot of inspiration…_

_And here are the to-be husbands and wives!

* * *

_

_Drew: May wishes…_

_May: What? I beg to differ! You wish that __**I**__ was in love with __**you**__. Not the other way around Andrew._

_Jess: Whoa what's with the full first name thing? Please don't say mine!_

_Kanyla: Hey Jessipher, what's up?_

_Jess winces._

_May and Drew stifles laughter._

_Drew: Jessipher?_

_May: Jessipher Vincent Capier?_

_Drew and May burst out laughing._

_Ash: Why's everyone laughing?_

_Kanyla: Jess's full name is Jessipher Vincent Capier._

_Ash: (slowly) Jessipher Vincent Capier…_

_Misty: Say what?_

_Ash: Jess's full name, Jessipher Vincent Capier._

_May and Drew start laughing again._

_Misty joins in._

_Jess is bright red._

_Dawn: What's so funny?_

_Ash: Jessipher Vincent Capier._

_Paul: Is that Jess's full name?_

_Ash: Yup._

_Paul __has his __**WTF? **__look__ on…_

_Condawg1: Okay… That's enough chit-chat lovely couples!_

_Jess: (sniffles) __Let's__ just get on with the rest of the story…

* * *

_

**Chapter 29: ****The Wedding**

For a few days or so, guests had been coming in from all over for the weddings.

The Pokémon Center was filled with guests and so were some of the hotels.

Some of the guest, such as family members and _very_ close friends, helped out on things, but the other guests just hung around the beaches and had fun.

After days and days of preparation, it was finally the wedding day.

The girls were getting ready.

Kanyla had been the first one done she slipped on her dress (_A/N: Remember the pictures of the dresses are on my profile and while you're there vote on my poll!_) then she did some of her make up then she straightened her hair then clipped it up making her hair fall from the clip around it, leaving some strands out.

Then Misty finished she put on her dress (_A/N: Okay another interruption, I switched Dawn's and Misty's dresses cause well Misty would look better in Dawn's and Dawn would look better in Misty's. Okay…_) then, Kanyla had done her make up for her, and then her hair that May had braided the night before was let out and was crimped slightly finishing the look.

Then it was May, she had put on her dress then, put on some make up, and then Kanyla had helped her put her hair into some loose curls then had clipped some of it up leaving curls framing her face.

Dawn took the longest time of course. She had taken a shower before changing and she insisted on doing her hair and make up first. So of course May had taken the job of helping Dawn do her make up as Misty assisted Kanyla in blow-drying her hair and doing it.

Finally Dawn's make up and hair were done; her hair had been curled on the top layer leaving the bottom straightened. She slipped on her dress and the four waited to be called down.

The day before the couple's parents met. And now Misty's dad, Tyler, May's dad, Norman, Dawn's dad, George, and Kanyla's dad, Theo, were searching for their daughters' room frantically.

"I think it's down that hall." Theo said with a thick Asian accent.

"Nah, it'd down that way." Tyler said, pointing down the opposite way.

"I'd say it isn't on this floor guys." George said nervously.

Norman stood there thinking then suddenly said, "Wait, I know someone who can tell us."

He walked up to a maid and started to talk to her.

He sweat dropped at something but finally he came back looking satisfied.

"I know where it is!" Norman said proudly.

"What did you do?" Theo asked.

"I asked the maid if she knew what room May Maple was in and she said she did and showed me." Norman said skipping some finer details.

"Then why did it take so long?" Tyler asked.

"Um," Norman thought of some excuse, "Let's just go get the girls."

He rushed off in the direction the girls' room was.

Meanwhile the mothers were helping getting everything just right.

Drew, Ash, Paul, and Jess were already dressed and on the beach talking to the guests.

They were all wearing white t-shirts underneath a button down shirt and pants.

Drew was wearing a green button down shirt and light blue jeans; his hair was casually flicked aside, some strands falling into his emerald eyes.

Ash was wearing a rich yellow button down shirt to match Pikachu, who making sure Ash didn't get too pressured, and khaki cargo pants; his hair had been slicked down by his mom, Delia, and he had messed it up again and shoved a yellow Pokémon cap on backwards.

Paul was wearing a dark grayish-black button down shirt and dark jeans; his hair looked just like always.

Jess was wearing a blue button down shirt and dark blue jeans; his hair was casually tousled and he kept on making it go everywhere every time he ran his hand nervously through it.

Finally the ceremony started and the four guys lined up.

They had instead of best men, best Pokémon and the girls instead of maids of honors they had Pokémon of honor.

So Ash's best Pokémon was of course Pikachu, Drew's was Roselia, Paul's was Torterra, and Jess's was Blaziken.

Misty's Pokémon of honor was Psyduck, May's was Beautifly, Dawn's was Lopunny, and Kanyla's was Blastoise.

The four guys had straight faces on until finally they saw the eight bodies of their brides and their fathers.

Drew smirked and flicked his hair at May and she blushed. Jess grinned confidently at Kanyla and she half smiled and blushed. Ash grinned goofily at Misty and she let out a nervous giggle. Paul stared at Dawn, his eyes slightly softer but his face straight and Dawn grinned at him.

So the minister said his things and they said theirs and finally it was time for the kisses.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Drew pulled May in for a soft kiss and pulled back and they hugged each other for a bit.

Jess and Kanyla kissed for a few seconds and Jess pulled back, grinned, and kissed her forehead.

Ash and Misty kissed and then Ash twirled Misty around and then started just dancing randomly.

Dawn pulled Paul's head down to kiss him and when they pulled back, people could have sworn they saw a smile make its way onto Paul's face, but it's just a rumor…

Then the tables were moved in and the chairs rearranged and they sat down for lunch.

After they ate there was a HUGE cake for the four couples to cut.

Afterwards there was dancing.

The couples for some odd reasons had let the other couples choose their song. So for example Kanyla, Jess, May, Drew, Misty, and Ash would choose a song for Dawn and Paul. No one knows why they decided that but it was rather dumb of them to decide that…

Misty and Ash were first and as the first few seconds of the song was heard Misty flushed and glared at her so called friends.

They all pointed to May, stating that it was her idea. Misty shook her head and glared darkly.

Ash on the other hand was enjoying the song, "The singer's really good."

Misty blushed slightly redder at his comment.

_He wanders off...__He's just lost...without me._

_Doesn't matter what I have to say..._

_I try to give advice. __I tell him twice. __He won't listen..._

_Gotta do it __his own__ way... __He drives me crazy! __All of the time..._

_He drives me crazy! __He drives me out of my mind... __So why do I worry... _

_'bout him? __Why do I care? __I don't know why I let it __faze__ me..._

_But he drives me crazy! __He drives me crazy... __Yeah... _

_He's here and there... everywhere. __Just looking. __Always finding something new..._

_I know he's kind of strange. __He'll never change. __Oh, tell me..._

_What's a girl supposed to do?__He drives me crazy!_

_All of the time...__He drives me crazy! __He drives me out of my mind..._

_So why do I worry...'bout him? __Why do I care? __I don't know why I let it __faze__ me..._

_But he drives me crazy! __He drives me crazy... _

_Just go off in your own direction! __And see if anybody cares!_

_Just don't come running..._

_Back to me, Ash Ketchum!_

_He'll be wishing he had listened then..._

_Cause I told him time and time...again! _

_He drives me crazy! __All of the time... _

_He drives me crazy! __He drives me out of my mind... _

_So why do I worry...'bout him? __Why do I care? __I don't know why I let it __faze__ me... _

_He drives me crazy... __(He drives me crazy...) __All of the time..._

_He drives me crazy... __(He drives me crazy...) __Out of my mind..._

_He drives me crazy... __(He drives me crazy...) __All of the... __All of the time... _

_He drives me crazy... __(He drives me crazy...) __Out of my mind..._

_He drives me crazy... __(He drives me crazy...) __All of the time..._

_He drives me crazy... __(He drives me crazy...)_

As the song ended, Ash kissed Misty on her forehead and said, "You're a really good dancer."

Misty kept giving May and the rest dirty looks as May and Drew went up to dance.

As Drew heard the beginning he shot a _What__ the freak look?_ to them and they all pointed at Kanyla who waved cheerfully.

Drew gave her a dark look and she just laughed.

_(No chance, no way, I won't say it no, no…)_

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment, __I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation __That's ancient history, __Been there__Done that_

_Who'd ya think you're kidding? __He's the earth and heaven to ya_

_Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya __Girl ya can't conceal it_

_We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of_

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no__ no_

_You swoon, you sigh __Why deny it, uh oh __It's too...__cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_Oooooh__ooooh__oooh_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson __It feels so good when ya start out_

_My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!" __Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"_

_Ooooh__noooo__…__You keep on denying __Who you are and how you're feelin'_

_Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw ya Hit the ceiling __Face it like a grown up_

_When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it back_

_Woah __No chance, no way, I won't say it, no __no __Give up, give in_

_Check the grin, you're in love!_

_(You're in love, you're in love…)_

_You're doing flips__ read our lips you're in love __You're way off base __I won't say it __Get off my case_

_I won't say I'm in love __No chance, no way, I won't say it, no __no_

_Give up, give in __Check the grin, you're in love!_

_The scene won't play __I won't say I'm in love_

_You'er__ doing flips read our lips you're in love_

_You're way off base __I won't say it_

_Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love_

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no __no_

_Give up, give in __Check the grin, you're in love!_

_The scene won't play __I won't say I'm in love_

_Ooooooh_

_At least out loud __I won't say I'm in...love_

_Sha__ la __la__la__la__la__...(sigh)_

After the song was over May smiled, "That was nice wasn't it?"

Drew nodded and then Kanyla and Jess went to dance.

Both Kanyla and Jess shot a look at the group and the pointed at Dawn.

She mouthed, "I thought it was romantic sounding."

Kanyla shook her head and laughed as Jess twirled her.

_Na __na __na __na __Na __na __na __na __yeah_

_You are the music in me_

_You know the words Once Upon A Time __Make you listen. __There's a reason._

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find __A little laughter or happy ever after_

_Your harmony to the melody __It's echoing inside my head_

_A single voice __(Single voice)_

_Above the noise __And like a common thread _

_Hmm, you're pulling me_

_When I hear my favorite song__I know that we belong_

_Oh, you are the music in me_

_Yeah it's living in all of us_

_And it's brought us here because_

_Because you are the music in me_

_Na __na __na __na __Ohh __Na __na __na __na __na __Yeah __yeah __yeah_

_(Na __na __na __na) __You are the music in me_

_It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)_

_Can't explain it (__Ohh __ohh)_

_There's no name for it (No __name for it)_

_I'm saying words I never said __And it was easy (So easy)_

_Because you see the real me (I see)_

_As I am __You understand __And that's more than I've ever known_

_To hear your voice (Hear your voice)_

_Above the noise (__Ohh __ohh)_

_And __k__no__w__, I'm not alone_

_Oh you're singing to me (__Ohh__ yeah)_

_When I hear my favorite song__I know that we belong (Yeah __ohh)_

_You are the music in me _

_It's living in all of us __And it's brought us here because_

_You are the music in me_

_Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)_

_We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)_

_Connected and real_

_Can't keep it all inside (__Ohh)_

_Na __na __na __na (__Ohh__ yeah)_

_Na __na __na __na __na (__Ohh__ yeah)__Yeah __yeah __yeah__ (Na __na __na __na)_

_You are the music in me (In me)_

_Na __na __na __na (__Ohh__ yeah)_

_Na __na __na __na __na (__Ohh__ yeah)_

_Na __na __na __na_

_You are the music in me_

_When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)_

_I know that we belong (We belong)_

_You are the music in me_

_Yeah it's living in all of us_

_It's brought us here because (Here because)_

_You are the music in me_

_Na __na __na __na (__Ohh__ yeah)_

_Na __na __na __na (__Ohh__ yeah)_

_Na __na __na __na_

_You are the music in me (Yeah)_

After they were done Dawn and Paul went to dance.

Paul glared at the group for picking the song and everyone pointed at Misty and Ash.

Misty pointed at Ash and Ash was eating another piece of cake and didn't notice anything.

Paul then sighed and continued to dance.

_You spend your money on diamonds and pearls __I'd sell my car just to travel the world_

_I look broke baby - You got flash_

_But__ even so we're a perfect match._

_You're into fashion, dinners, and art_

_I know the "South Park Series" by heart_

_You__ conversant baby - I talk trash_

_But even so we're a perfect match._

_We're like night and day - White and black_

_But__ what we have is a perfect match_

_When I say this - You say that_

_But love comes easy 'cause opposites attract._

_You keep your clothes so crispy and clean (So clean)_

_I got holes all over my jeans_

_You love "Grease" baby - I love "Snatch"_

_But even so we're a perfect match._

_We're like night and day - White and black_

_But__ what we have is a perfect match_

_When I say this - You say that_

_But love comes easy 'cause opposites __attract_

_I know - we'll beat the odds together_

_We'll keep our love intact - And prove that opposites attract._

_(The Girls sing)__Ah-Oh-oh __wo-woh_

_(The Boys go)__Ah-Oh-oh, oh-oh._

_You spend your money on diamonds and pearls __I'd __sell my car to travel the world_

_You love "Grease" baby - I love "Snatch"_

_But that would make us a perfect match._

_We're like night and day - White and black_

_But what we have is a perfect match_

_Night and day - White and black_

_But what we have is a perfect match_

_When I say this - You say that_

_But what we have is a perfect match_

_Like night and day - White and black_

_(Girls: Ah oh __owh__, oh __owh_

_[Boys:__Owh)_

_But what we have is a perfect match_

_(Boys: Ah oh __owh__, oh __owh)_

_When I say this - You say that_

_(Girls: Ah oh __owh__, oh __owh)_

_Boys:__Owh)_

_But what we have is a perfect match_

_(Boys: Ah oh __owh__, oh __owh)_

_Like night and day - White and black_

_But what we have is a perfect match __(What we have is a perfect match together)_

_When I say this - You say that_

_(Girls: Ah oh __owh__, oh __owh)__ (Boys:__Owh)_

_But love comes easy 'cause opposites __attract_

_(All: Comes easy)_

_'cause opposites attract_

_Attract_

_Attract_

_Attract_

Finally the dances were over and they just partied.

It was night time when they finally went to the hotel to go to sleep.

* * *

_Condawg1: How bad was it? You be the verdict._

_Drew: It was awful._

_Condawg1: (sniffles) __It__ was?_

_May: NO!! It was really good!_

_Condawg1: (still sniffling) __It__ was?_

_May: Yes._

_May __hits__ Drew._

_Drew: I suppose it was mediocre…_

_Condawg1 hugs Drew._

_Condawg1: That means so much to me Drew!_

_Drew: (muffled) Get off me!!!!!_

_May: Review for Condawg1!_


	30. Chapter 30: The Finish Line of Crystal

_Condawg1: I'm sorry it's been a while since I last updated…_

_Drew: Awhile? I've been so happy, I took a vacation._

_Condawg1: -sobs- DREW'S RIGHT!!_

_Drew: Finally._

_May: -smacks Drew- She's sad Drew!_

_Condawg1: -crying hysterically- I'm s-s-so so-so-sor-sorry th-tha-that I ha-ha-hav-haven't up-up-up-updated!_

_Kanyla: Okay, Condawg1, calm down._

_Misty: Yeah. Sit in the corner until you feel better._

_Condawg1: -hiccup- O-o-ok-okay…_

_May: Poor girl…_

_Misty: Yeah, I know what you're talking about._

_Dawn: The poor girl won't be the same again because of SOMEONE!_

_-Girls (except Kanyla) glare at Drew-_

_-Kanyla goes to comfort Condawg1-_

_Drew: What?_

_Ash: -jumps in front of Drew and holds out a hand- Halt!_

_Kanyla: -from the corner- A human stop sign!_

_May: What are we going to do?_

_Dawn: It's impossible to get past!_

_Misty: -slaps forehead- Wait a minute… GRR!!_

_Ash: AHH!!_

_Misty: Chase Ash!_

_Drew: -temporarily safe- Heh, dumb Ash._

_-Ash gets pummeled to the ground-_

_-Girls (except Kanyla) turn toward Drew-_

_Drew: -looks at his watch- Hmmm… New record._

_Misty: ATTACK!!_

_Jess: Wait!_

_-All girls watch him-_

_Jess: -meekly- Can't we discuss this peacefully?_

_May: Hmmm… I suppose we could._

_Kanyla: -walking towards them from the corner- I'm not really into this whole attacking thing…_

_Misty: I don't know…_

_Dawn: Let's discuss!!_

_Kanyla: -looking official- Okay so Drew what you did was wrong._

_Drew: I don't see what I did was wrong? It was just me…_

_Condawg1: -walks in and holds up a hand- Halt!_

_Dawn: A human stop sign!_

_Kanyla: What are we going to do?_

_May: It's impossible to get past!_

_Misty: -through clenched teeth- We've gone over this already!_

_Condawg1: Anyways, I've thought this through. I was overreacting._

_Drew: Thank you!_

_Misty: -glares- Don't make me scratch up that pretty boy face._

_Drew: Aww, you think I have a nice face._

_Misty: -twitch- I'm getting really close._

_Condawg1: Okay break it up you two. Time to go on to the story._

_Drew: Condawg1 doesn't own anything except those that you don't recognize from the series. Thank goodness._

_Misty: -warningly- Drew…_

_Drew: Whatever…_

_May: Drew, don't provoke her. She's really going to do it!_

_Drew: Fine, here's the story._

**Chapter 30: The finish line of Crystal**

"The day the Grand Festival was, was a very surprising day. It was a surprise to everyone about what it was, Kanyla and Jess had tied with Ash and Misty for the title of the Crystal Pokémon Master and now May and Drew, Kanyla and Jess, and Dawn and Paul were going for the Grand Festival cup.

"The first task was a surprise to all when they said that they were using an obstacle course type thing to eliminate those not worthy.

"Rivie stepped out onto the podium especially made for her; her brown curly hair was pulled back into a bun with some of her hair falling out, she was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt underneath a bright green tank top with green and brown beads on her necklace, and she was wearing a flowy white skirt and green flats.

"'Today is the start of the week of Grand Festival festivities!' Rivie said grinning hugely. Everyone cheered. 'As you've heard—" Rivie started but then someone whispered something into her ear, "Oh… So you haven't heard about it… Oh… Then I'll tell you about it!

"'The first elimination round is an obstacle course! But here's the thing it's not any ordinary obstacle course, this one is most unusual. You will use all the Pokémon you want, which means you need a total of six Pokémon; remember the only thing that matters is teamwork!'

"Everyone rushed to go to the Pokémon center, to ask their home region professor to send them their Pokémon, it was a rush. Finally they picked.

"Finally all the couples got together, poised for action. The first obstacle was announced by Nurse Joy. 'Now is the first obstacle! There are five of them all together, at the end of the five obstacles whoever is left will have to do appeal, and then the last remaining two will battle it for the cup!'

"'So the first event is to find the key!' everyone was whispering about how easy it would be, but then Nurse Joy continued, 'You have to dive into either a pool of jell-o or a pool of pudding to find it! Have fun!' Nurse Joy bent down and suddenly had a horn, she blew it and everyone went off.

"A third of the competition was gone already, why? It's just because they were had the brats who weren't going to get down and dirty just for the Crystal Region Grand Festival Cup. Anyways, the remaining teams were standing there thinking or doing something.

"Drew paced back and forth thinking of something while May sat on the ground with her legs crossed thinking. 'May! Help me think of something reasonable to do! Don't just empty your mind!' Drew said not wanting to lose but couldn't think of anything.

"May looked over at Kanyla to see a Charizard. May then thought of a brilliant idea, 'Drew, get your… Flygon out! Now hurry don't look at me like that! Just trust me!'

"Drew shrugged as his Flygon came out May then grinned, 'Drew, tell me. The jell-o is clear correct?' Drew stared at her before saying, 'May, sweetheart, are you telling me to get onto Flygon and look at the jell-o?' May grinned crazily, 'Go and check if you want to win!'

"Drew did as May told him and he saw a golden thing at the bottom. He called down to May, 'It's in there!' May grabbed a Pokémon, it was her Snorlax, 'Perfect! Snorlax, let's get into this mess and get the key!' As she said that she dove into the red jell-o, a few seconds after, Snorlax followed.

"Snorlax ate most of the jell-o so May grabbed the key and Drew who was on the ground already pointed toward the safe and she stuck the key in.

"It opened to reveal an envelope. May had returned Snorlax and Drew had returned Flygon. May was wiping her sweet and sticky hair off with a towel as Drew opened the envelope. It said, '_To get to the next obstacle that you want, go into the pudding and find the door. No Pokémon allowed cheaters._'

"May and Drew turned to the dark brown pool of pudding and May shrugged and ran toward it and dived again. Drew sighed and ran after her. They started looking near the top of the pool all around.

"'You don't think it's at the bottom do you?' Drew asked grimacing as pudding got into his mouth. May dived down and Drew kept searching. After a few seconds Drew felt something pull him down and he landed on hard ground and found May standing there washing the pudding off.

"Drew washed the pudding off as well and then looked above them and May said, 'So it seems that because we opened the lock it triggered the pudding to go and float upward so that there would be this room.' May looked proud of herself for sound smart.

"Drew sighed, 'Or maybe it was here already…' May frowned as she realized she didn't think of that possibility. Then May said, 'Then why'd they make us get the key first? What if we didn't get the key first and jumped into the pool of pudding first?'

"Drew thought and shrugged, 'No one will ever know…'

"They then went through the door and found a dark room with a plasma screen, then they saw an officer Jenny on the screen.

"'I thought you'd never get here.' Officer Jenny said smiling now, 'Okay the next obstacle is that you have to find the clues in this room, in the shape of a puzzle to put together a puzzle after that it should tell you what to do next.' Officer Jenny flickered off and the room was pitch black, then she flickered on again, 'Sorry, you also have to find the pieces and put them together in the dark. Once you've completed the puzzle then you'll see.'

"She flickered off once again and then Drew grabbed May's hand and felt around the walls, May got the picture and did the same they felt high and low around the walls and found five puzzle pieces, May then said, 'I wonder how many there are…'

"Then as if Officer Jenny could read minds she came on again, 'There are ten pieces all together!'

"Drew and May got on the floor and felt around soon they had found all the pieces, Drew was now trying to put them together blindly. Finally he got two pieces to stick together and the two puzzle pieces glowed.

"May gazed at it, her mouth opened slightly in awe, 'How did they do that?' Again as if Officer Jenny read their mind she came on yet again, 'No one knows how the puzzle pieces glow except for the scientists who made them, who'd like to remain secret.'

"Drew then continued and soon a message was glowing so brightly on the puzzle pieces that the whole room was lit rather brightly. It said, '_Find the key in the room that opened the mysterious blended door._'

"Drew looked around for the key as May looked for the door. Just then they heard cackling.

"'Team Rocket, here to destroy your hope.' A woman's voice screeched. 'Team Rocket's name, making you mope.' A suave voice rang out. 'And now you're a big gigantic dope!' Another voice said.

"May and Drew turned to see Team rocket in the little room with them. 'What the heck? How did you get in here?' May asked bewildered. 'We followed you.' James said simply.

"Drew got bored quickly and grabbed the key from under the table, where he knew it was before Team Rocket started cackling. Then he grabbed May's wrist and pulled her close to him and held onto her whispering into her ear, 'Hold on tight.' Then he pulled them onto the table and shoved the key into the hole and lifted May up and shoved her in and then pulled himself up.

"While May and Drew were doing this Team Rocket stared in idiotic awe. When Drew had pulled himself all the way up he got his metallic Roselia out, 'Use sleep powder!' The Roselia did as it was told and James, Jesse, Meowth, and the other Pokémon fell fast asleep. Drew left them there as he ran down the hall behind May.

"Finally they reached the third obstacle. A woman about 20 years old or so walked in. She had long raven hair that was in a ponytail, bangs that fell into her deep green eyes, a pretty face, and she was wearing a white dress with a short-sleeved black shrug over it and black high heels.

"She smiled innocently as she said, 'Welcome to the third obstacle, I'm a damsel in distress that needs help getting across the lava pool.' May and Drew stared at the lava pool.

"Drew smirked and flicked his hair, 'Is that all Miss…' She brushed her bangs out of her eyes and said, 'Yvette Lazer.' May frowned, 'Where have I heard that name before…'

"Drew being the charmer he is kept talking to her but there was something wrong with him, he seemed enchanted.

"May finally realized why Yvette Lazer sounded so familiar, Drew was going toward her, his emerald eyes glazed over, May's sapphire ones widened, 'Drew!'

"Drew wasn't listening he kept on going toward Yvette as she backed away farther and farther, she was stepping on the lava now, Drew didn't even notice it. May ran as fast as she could toward him and then grabbed him by his wrist. 'Drew don't!' She cried.

"Drew shook her off but then she grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. Yvette was now smirking. May and Drew pulled back and Drew shook his head, 'I guess you can't take your hands off me.'

"May scoffed, 'You should have seen yourself a second ago… Following the girl with the siren voice, that was pathetic.' Yvette smirked, 'So you know that I'm a siren, a girl who had the attractive voice that attracts Pokémon and men toward me easily?'

"May grinned, 'I read about you a while ago in a magazine.' Yvette smiled, 'Okay just go through that door and you'll get to the fourth obstacle.'

"She turned and disappeared into the darkness. Drew shook his head, 'What was the point of that?' May shrugged, 'Random trivia?'

"They went through the door to find a field, there were wild flowers blooming everywhere and there was even a slight breeze. The breeze ruffled the couple's hair which made the setting romantic. May looked up to Drew and he looked down, they smiled at each other and she put her arms around him and he did the same, suddenly a stout man came out.

"He was a good head shorter than May and was round. He had tears in his eyes, 'That was beautiful!'

"Drew and May stared at the little man as they pulled apart. Finally Drew asked, 'Who the heck are you?' The stout man looked offended, 'You don't know who Tony Wieners is?' Drew snickered at the name as May let out a small giggle, 'No offence Mr. Wieners, but your name is a bit funny.'

"The stout man rolled his eyes, 'Whatever, that was one of the most heart touching scenes I have ever seen! You get the key!' He then reached into his pocket to pull out a box that slightly resembled a jewelry box, with the label, '_May and Drew Kito_' and he handed it to them.

"May opened it to see a silver key. It was delicate and was very beautifully made. There was an emerald Roselia with onyx eyes and ruby and sapphire roses with a '_Drew_' inscribed on in gold cursive and there was an amber Torchic with onyx eyes and ruby detailing with a '_May_' inscribed on in gold cursive on the key.

"'This key is amazingly beautiful.' May breathed. Tony Wieners laughed, 'Isn't he? The keys I've been looking at are expensive and beautifully decorated.' Drew took the key from May's hand and examined it, 'So what is it for?'

"The director rolled his eyes, 'As if you don't know. It's for a box hidden in this field somewhere; it's your last obstacle and then bring the box and the key to the judges and open it in front of them.' Tony Wieners than waved good-bye and skipped back to his director's chair where he and his crew went into hiding wherever they were hiding before.

"Drew and May immediately started looking; Drew had put the key back into its case and slipped it into his pocket. Soon May found the box. It was a very heavy box too. It looked like a box completely made of marble. Just then Tony popped out, 'Oh yeah, carrying it will be a challenge too.' He then laughed as he went back to where he was before.

"Drew glared at the man and then lifted the box up with some trouble. Then Drew dropped it, too close to May's foot I may add, and smacked himself on the head. He was thinking and then he got out a Pokéball. 'Go!' All of his Pokémon came out, May gaped and said a quick, 'Oh!' and released her Pokémon as well.

"Their Pokémon together helped go to the judges once they were in front of the judges the Pokémon put it down and went to Drew and May. May then said, 'Now for the key!' then she felt all around, 'Uh-oh! Where's the key?' As she was doing this Drew smirked and removed the key and the judges, Rivie, Nurse Joy, a woman and two other men.

"The woman had long wavy auburn hair that was put into a ponytail and pale blue eyes, her name was Renee, and she was the one in charge of the contests in Crystal. One of the men had blond hair and hazel eyes. His name was Sean and he was building a new school in Crystal, right in Diamond City. The last man had blue hair that was cut short so it stuck up oddly in weird places and bright silver eyes. His name was Oscar and he was the maker of the key that Drew had in his hand.

"Drew opened the marble box to reveal five boxes. May had now noticed that Drew had the key and was looking at the boxes. The judges looked at the couple expectantly. May stared at the judges and the boxes. There was a pink box, a green box, a pale blue box, a yellow box, and a dark blue box.

"May then just guessed, she placed the pink box in front of Nurse Joy, the green box in front of Rivie, the pale blue box in front of Renee, the yellow box in front of Sean, and lastly the dark blue box in front of Oscar.

"All five judges opened the boxes and it revealed a note, each one saying, '_You go on to the next round from,_' and then the judge's name. May and Drew grinned and hugged.

"After everyone who finished the obstacle course finished it was down to eight who persevered through the ridiculous obstacles. It was Drew and May, Kanyla and Jess, Dawn and Paul, Marc and Dreama, and four other couples.

"The board matched up Drew and May, Kanyla and Jess, Dawn and Paul, and Marc and Dreama with the other couples. They all won. Then the last match ups before the final showdown were Drew and May against Dawn and Paul while it was Marc and Dreama against Kanyla and Jess.

"It was a close call with Drew and May against Dawn and Paul. Drew and May had lost several points and their Pokémon were panting the same with Dawn and Paul's Pokémon and points. Finally May's face lit up and she called the attacks and they came out in a victory.

"Kanyla and Jess against Marc and Dreama was more exciting than the other match Kanyla and Jess weren't giving up and neither were Marc and Dreama. They had already gone until the time limit and both sides were still up and going strong with a flame of hope.

"Kanyla and Jess and Marc and Dreama called their most powerful attacks at the same time and the field was cloudy Kanyla, Jess, Marc, and Dreama were all coughing and the cloud started to fade away. All four Pokémon were still standing then at the same time all four collapsed.

"Everyone was shocked, Rivie said with a tone of amazement, 'It looks like it's a draw because of the exhaustion of both side's Pokémon.

"Kanyla and Dreama scowled at each other looking as if they could claw each other's eyes out. Marc and Jess sneered at each other giving each other insults inside their heads.

"May decided to speak up then, 'Then who gets the cup?' Everyone had this question in mind. The judges were deciding on it at the very moment. The crowd was growing restless as Kanyla, Jess, Dreama, and Marc cleaned up a bit.

"The judges got up and nodded, Renee went up to the podium and said in her clear alluring voice, 'We have decided that because of the circumstances the two couples who battled before are to battle again tomorrow.

"So the day went on and the next day everyone was ready to see another exciting battle. The two couples didn't hide anything from the other, or so they thought. The crowd was roaring and cheering as the two couples showed off moves that had never been done before.

"Dreama and Marc attacked fearlessly as Jess and Kanyla dodged gracefully and attacked Dreama and Marc. It was like a dance and soon the time was up and they were fighting to the end again. Both sides were ready and the crowd was now on the edge of their seats.

"Both sides Pokémon looked exhausted yet looked fully energized neither side was going to give up soon and the Pokémon battle continued. Marc and Dreama called out attacks never thinking a second thought about their Pokémon. Kanyla and Jess were calling out words of encouragement and attacks.

"Finally another cloud of dust came up and the winners were…

"Rivie shouted, 'The winners are Marc and Dreama!' the crowds went wild for both couples. They had just seen one of the most major battles in Crystal history. Kanyla and Jess smiled as they returned their Pokémon and waved.

"Marc and Dreama were now ready for battling their twins. May and Drew were prepared as well. It was a battle that included Pokémon and their trainers. May and Drew were poised on Flygon as Marc and Dreama stood beside Blaziken.

"The crowd was silent, Rivie was standing, her expression serious, getting ready to start the battle. The judges had notebooks to take notes. You could feel the tension and anger radiating from the two couples at the other couple.

"Finally Rivie flashed her flag and yelled, 'Begin the final battle!' May and Drew set up in the sky with Flygon and they spun on his back as he gracefully avoided the Blaziken's attacks. Marc and Dreama's points fell.

"Then Flygon flew down at full speed at the Blaziken when it was least expected and A Pokémon came out of the Pokéball in May's hand May and Drew jumped off with Snorlax and landed on the ground as Flygon hit Blaziken.

"The impact was so great that another cloud of dust burst up. The audience had they're breath held in and then suddenly the cloud was blown away by a Seviper, who twirled around like a fan.

"Both Pokémon were panting but they were still ready to fight more so. Because the attack didn't work out for May and Drew all the way their points lowered. May and Drew were behind Marc and Dreama now.

"Somehow May and Drew got Snorlax able to ride Flygon and now Flygon was flying with Snorlax on its back. The judges amazed at this wrote this down. Flygon dodged all the poison stings coming at it from Seviper.

"Finally Drew said, 'Now.' Flygon, who heard this, flew at an incredible speed, faster than even before. He reached the two Pokémon who were foolishly standing together and ducked his head. Snorlax rolled off and landed on Seviper and then Flygon hit Blaziken with huge momentum.

"Dust flew up everywhere, even into the audience. There was the sound of coughing and the sound of scribbling from the judges recording this into their notebooks. Finally the dust settled.

"Snorlax sat fainted on a fainted and squished Seviper and Flygon and Blaziken were in a pile fainted. Everyone sighed hoping for the competition to be over already but then as Rivie was about to announce a tie Snorlax got up energized, it turned out he was sleeping to get his energy back. And then Flygon flew up weakly, spiraling for emphasis.

"The crowds cheered and went wild. May screamed in delight and jumped into Drew's arms happily. No one noticed Marc and Dreama. Marc yelled, 'NO!' Everyone turned and watched the evil couple warily.

"May said tiredly, 'Marc, I'm sorry about this, but no one wants to hear about it! You've always wanted to be better than me and never were, you thought you could excel at this because it's a supposed girl thing to do but then I beat you again. Get over it.'

"Everyone was shocked at how harsh May was, just then Dreama came up and slapped May, 'Don't you say that to my fiancé you witch!' Then May closed her gaped mouth and slapped her back. Soon it became a slap fight against the two. Drew and Marc backed away from their loved ones scared.

"Everyone watched them carefully. Soon both faces were red and then the two admitted defeat at the same time and walked away. Drew and Marc followed them and the fight ended. Rivie went to May and Drew and she said, 'I proudly state that you win!'

"The crowd went wild and Drew pulled a rose out and handed it to May. May blushed and Rivie continued, 'You will get the cup in a later ceremony. But for now, enjoy the festivities.'

"Soon the time came for Drew and May to get the award. Drew wore a green and white stripped button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up with jeans and sneakers. May wore a purple sleeveless dress that went to her knees with purple high heels. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"'I give you the Crystal Grand Festival Cup!' Renee pulled out a golden cup with the words, '_Crystal Grand Festival_' inscribed into it in silver and a map of Crystal on the opposite side of that with crystals for the cities such as: sapphire for Sapphire City, diamond for Diamond City and so.

"Drew and May grasped it into their hands and raised it up and there was cheering all around them. May grinned and Drew smirked with a hint of a smile."

A woman in her mid twenties or so closed the picture book and smiled.

"So what did you kids think of the story?" She asked tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

A boy about seven or so raised his hand his green eyes glimmering.

The woman pointed to him, "Yes Anthony."

He smirked, "May and Drew are pretty good coordinators."

A man about the same age as the woman came up behind her, "Pretty good? I'd say they were pretty darn amazing."

The woman glared at the man playfully.

The man went up to the little boy and ruffled his messy brown hair, "Just kidding, Tony, just kidding."

Anthony hugged the man's leg, "Mommy was telling me the story about May and Drew and all their friends at the Crystal Grand Festival."

The man raised a chartreuse eyebrow, "Was she now, Anthony?"

Anthony nodded eagerly and then the man said, "You can go play outside now kids, your parents are out there waiting. And I think Anthony's mommy has bored you enough with the story."

Anthony's eyes lit up, along with the others, "We can?"

The woman glared at the man and then nodded, "Go along kids, we'll join you guys in a bit."

Then the woman scooted over from her spot on the couch and patted the spot.

The man sat down and she put her head on his shoulder, "How's Destiny?"

The man smirked, "Asleep, something that you couldn't do by yourself."

The woman smacked the guy, "Drew you know perfectly well that she doesn't like it when her mommy is there! It's her dad that she thinks is the boring guy."

The man smirked again and the woman thought, "Wait I said that wrong…"

Drew rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "No way, May."

May nodded, "Yeah, I think I did… And hey! That rhymed!"

Drew chuckled shaking his head, "Still the same little immature May."

"So what happened today? What was that phone call about this morning?" May asked ignoring the comment.

"It was Sean, one of the judges in the story you just told to our son and his friends, yeah his school is ready to accept teachers now and he was asking us." Drew said closing his eyes.

May shook him until his eyes opened up and looked at her annoyed and then she said in her immature teenage voice, "No way!"

Drew mocked her, "Yes way!"

May giggled, "You sounded funny."

Drew rolled his eyes, "It sounded like you."

Then Drew said, "So are you considering it?"

May grinned, "Heck yes!"

Drew groaned, "Why?"

May said, "Because! I think it's the best opportunity ever!"

Drew shook his head, "Why though?"

May smiled, "Because of something…"

Drew sighed, "What?"

May pouted and whined, "Guess!"

Drew rolled his eyes once again, "You bought a watermelon this morning."

May frowned, "What the heck Drew? That's not even close to what I was talking about."

Drew sighed again, "Just tell me."

May smiled slyly, "Okay but you won't like it."

Then she whispered to him, "I'm not going to tell you!"

As soon as she said it, May ran out of the room and was laughing maniacally, Drew smirked and ran after her.

By the time he found her she was playing with the kids with Kanyla, Dawn, Misty, Tinna, and the other women cousin-in-laws, and lady cousins that had come on vacation with them, chatting happily.

Anthony was playing with his four friends, Jess and Kanyla's firstborns, Alexander and Arielle, Paul and Dawn's firstborn, Orion, and Ash and Misty's firstborn, Aiden.

Jess, Paul, Ash, Max, and the others were standing elsewhere talking about something. Drew went up and joined them.

The guys heard May, "So you got job offers as well?"

Kanyla smiled, "Yes, I'm thinking of taking it, it's not a definite but I want to do it."

Misty shrugged, "I don't think I will, I mean, Ash and I have to manage the gym because my sisters obviously don't like to."

"Paul's still deciding." Dawn said then paused and grinned, "I think I'm gonna do it though!"

The guys who heard May were now discussing it.

Drew said, "I don't think I want to do it."

Ash scratched the back of his head, "I don't think I'm gonna do it, I mean the gym that Misty's family owns is going to need my help."

Paul glared, "I'm not going to."

Jess leaned over to Drew whispered, "Well I don't think the kids would like him very much. Paul's not exactly a people person."

Drew and Jess chuckled until Paul glared at them then they quieted.

Jess said, "I think I might do it."

The rest of the afternoon was relaxing and spent with their kids.

Drew brought Destiny, awake from her nap and feeling better than before and was giggling.

Ash brought Melanie out from her nap; Melanie was still tired and was rubbing her eyes irritated.

Paul was forced to get Artemis from her nap and Artemis looked as angry as Paul and had her arms folded across her chest.

Jess was bouncing his son, Matthew, on his knee and Matt was gurgling and laughing delightedly.

They were in Diamond City on vacation and were hanging out on the beach right then, watching the sunset.

The girls were gossiping and now some of them had something to say.

"Hey, we have something to announce." Kanyla said.

"Mainly, Kanyla, me, Tinna, and Max. But first Kanyla and I." May said.

The two women looked around, "We're pregnant!"

Jess and Drew looked at them.

"May! Why didn't you let us discuss about this after you told me this afternoon?" Drew asked.

Max interrupted, "Excuse us, but Tinna and I are going to get married."

Everyone was excitedly talking and then it was silent.

May looked ahead of herself toward the ocean and said, "Look at this great view!"

Dawn agreed, "This is definitely a picture moment."

Ash grinned, "Okay then!"

He then started to set up his camera and stuff, "Get into the view of the camera!"

Everyone stood with their families so it was:

Drew, May, Anthony, and Destiny, leaning onto Anthony;

Jess, Kanyla, Alexander, Arielle, and Matthew, in between his two older siblings, each of them holding onto one of his hands;

Paul, Dawn, Orion, and Artemis, who was in front of Orion holding onto both of his hands and hanging from them gently;

And then there was Ash's family, waiting for Ash, Aiden was grinning happily while Misty and Melanie had their arms folded across their chest and tapping their left foot impatiently.

Then it was Max and Tinna, and all the rest.

So it was Drew and May's family on the right side, then Jess and Kanyla's family, then Paul and Dawn's family, and then Ash and Misty's family and then the other relatives filling up where ever they could.

Then Ash set the timer and then ran into the picture, wrapping his arm around Misty and pulling Aiden closer to him as Aiden pulled Melanie.

Then the camera wouldn't take the picture.

The men started walking up to it while their wives tried to pull them back and the kids were in a big group playing together.

It was then that the camera snapped a photo.

The photo was Drew, Jess, Paul, and Ash trying to get away from May, Kanyla, Dawn, and Misty and then the younger siblings crawling toward the ocean and then the other kids were jumping in the water gleefully. And the relatives just sitting laughing.

_Condawg1: And that brings the lovely end to this story!_

_Drew: Finally… BUT WHY ON EARTH DID I MARRY MAY?? AND REPRODUCE??_

_May: -slaps Drew- What's wrong with marrying May? I think marrying May is good._

_Condawg1: Because you are in LUUUURRVVEE with him!! And Drew, that sounded so sick…_

_May: -blushes- NO!_

_Drew: I wouldn't be surprised if you did love me._

_Misty: -hits Drew with a mallet- Don't insult May like that!_

_Drew: -rubs head- What's today? National hurt Drew day?_

_Condawg1: It is?? –kicks Drew-_

_Kanyla: Is everyone beating up Drew? I want in! –flicks Drew-_

_Jess: Why is Drew twitching on the ground?_

_Ash: National hurt Drew day._

_Jess: Oh._

_Dawn: OMG! A bug on the ground!! Look at the size of it!! –stomps on the bug (Drew)-_

_Drew: -twitches- Everywhere hurts._

_Misty: Not everywhere yet. –kicks Drew again and again-_

_Paul: Are you done?_

_Misty: YOU KNOW WHAT?_

_Paul: What?_

_Misty: -glares- Don't be smart with me!_

_Misty and Paul: -glaring contest-_

_Condawg1: Where's the popcorn?_

_May: -chewing- Here you go._

_Condawg1: -sweat drops- Thanks… -under her breath- I was just kidding though…_

_Kanyla: Who do you think will win?_

_Drew: I got my bet on Paul._

_James (from team rocket): -in disguise- Bets, bets, bets! Paul there or Misty?_

_Ash: I say Paul!_

_Misty: -turns for a millisecond and glares at Ash-_

_Ash: I meant to say Misty. –whispers- Put it on Paul._

_Misty: -throws mallet at Ash-_

_Ash: She has really good hearing…_

_Condawg1: Okay that's it! Stop it!_

_Paul glares at Condawg1 while Misty looks confused._

_Drew: HAH! I win May, cough it up!_

_May: Darn it…_

_Condawg1: And that brings the beautiful end to my first fanfic ever! I could cry…_

_Drew: Yes!! It's over! –Does a victory dance-_

_Condawg1: -backing away from Drew- No, there's a sequel._

_Drew: What?_

_Condawg1: You'll see Drew, you'll see…_

_**NOTE: All those who want to have a character of theirs be in the sequel will have to send me a PM or put it into a review!**_

_**Note 2: This is the end, the next thing I post up will be a shout out to all that reviewed, added this story onto their favorite list, and added this story onto their story alert list.**_

_**Note 3: I will be changing this fanfic, so the next time I update, you might want to reread all of this, it won't be major changes but I've been looking through and I've done a really sloppy job on some of the this story, so next time that I update most of the story will change and the story plot will be adjusted… And the name might be changed…**_

_**Note 4: If you want outtakes like of Max and Tinna's wedding, May and Kanyla's pregnancy (cause you know it'll be funny) or anything else, just PM me or put it in a review.**_

_**Note 5: Any questions you want answered will also be answered.**_

_**Note 6: The sequel will be posted up in about a month or so because I'm moving and I want everyone who wants their character to be on the sequel to be able to get onto the sequel.**_

_**Note 7: THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO MADE THIS POSSIBLE!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!**_


	31. Author's Note

Okay instead of deleting this story like I orginally planned:

_I'm going to be revising this story, to make it better, so you might want to reread it in a while because it'd be better than ever..._

_-Condawg1_


End file.
